White Lines & Red Lights
by ConnieLaxer12
Summary: Spashley, along with other characters experience the ups and downs of life, relationships, growing up and all around drama. Read and find out just where this story will take them.
1. Prologue

**First Fanfic. Sound the Trumpets and do your happy dance. Sooo anyways...its just a little stress reliever for myself. Formulated this a while back and never go to the writing part so, yeah. Procrastination at its best form.**

**Title Credit goes to Between the Trees, purdy good band, check 'em out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON. Sadly. But I do own Alex Cooper and other characters I shall be putting in later plus ze storyline. Nuuuuhh touchy.**

**So I've decided to start off with Alex's POV because she's the link between Spence and Ash and a central character later on. So without further ado...I give you my rant in story form. Enjoy, typers of those lovely reviews and people who are lurking lurkers who read and disappear.**

* * *

_**4 years ago**_

**Alex POV**

My first day at King High I met my best friend, Ashley Davies. Well before I start of on my rant, I might want to introduce myself, Alex Cooper's the name. When you first meet me I seem like the quiet, shy, a wee bit clumsy, studious little nerd, Medium height with dark brown curly long hair and deep blue eyes, but once you figure me out, safe to say you'll be laughing either with me or at me, all in good fun. I'm a rather avid lacrosse player and I've played all other sports you can really think of. I have a pretty normal fam, mom, dad, and my little bro, who gets pretty annoying.

Anywho back to Ash, I was strolling up to the front office to grab a schedule, when all of a sudden I run into this slightly shorter than me, brown curly haired kid. I was a wee bit embarrassed and bent over to grab the book she'd dropped.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry…I'm new here and people told me it was going to be crowded and I should watch out but I wasn't paying attention and then you come out of nowhere with the fwwwoosshhing and the-" I ramble on before she cuts me off.

"Did you just say fwooshing?" She says trying not to giggle.

"Uh, maybe?" I give her a half-smile while looking up and seeing the biggest, most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen. "It's kinda something I do, make up words and put things in random places. It's what separates me from those other athletic nerds out there." I shrug.

"Other athletic nerds? Ah, well who are _you_ anyways?" The Mystery Brunette smirks.

"Oh, my bad, dude," I extend my hand. "Alex Cooper, at your service."

"Do you service a lot of people, Alex, _dude_?" The brunette inquired, teasing slightly.

I shrug and tease back. "If they're worth of my presence and all that jazz, yeah." I say with a pointed look. "And don't mock my use of dude, brah, and man…dude."

"Nah, I think I will, _brah_. And I'm honored to have you service me." She chuckles softly. I realize that she noticed my bright blue eyes, because she's staring right into them.

"Ah well no problem…If I find out who this _me_ person is."

"Drat, so hoping I could be on my merry little way, but I'm Ashley, Ashley Davies."

"Ahhh so Ms. Davies," I bow and wave my hand around with a flourish acting like a complete and total fool, "It is lovely to meet you."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "You're one weird kid, Cooper, I'll give ya that, but I think I can deal."

I shrug and sigh. "I try. But, you'll get used to it. You're kinda stuck with me, bud."

**_Around 2 years later_**

**Ashley POV**

Well its been two years since that fateful day when I met my best friend for the beginning of my high school career. Sure, she was strange, nerdy, and a bit clumsy. But she had eyes that would pierce into your soul if you weren't careful and was one of the most loyal, protective people I know. She balanced jock and nerd perfectly. We never had any classes together because I was a slacker but she helped me whenever possible.

It's now junior year of high school and there's so much I'm still learning about her everyday. She texted me earlier and said that she was bringing a new friend she found in her "smart people classes" and then she said she had something to tell me after school. It's gotta be something important because when she's serious….she's SERIOUS. That goofball kids way too much, but ya gotta love it to hang with her, it grows on you.

I see Alex walk in with a leggy blonde with sparkling blue eyes. Wow, she's hot. Oh…did I not mention I'm gay. My best friend is cool with it, she's sort of in a not into labels phase herself. I've never seen her with anyone so I'm don't know what to think. And, well maybe I have a bit of a crush or something on her, but really sometimes she can be utterly sweet and other times she'll curse like a sailor, it's kind of cute. Well back to me, yeah I've been with a few girls and yeah, I've done the deed, horizontal mambo and all that jazz. I'm not slutty with the girls but I've been with my fair share. Girls and the booze, I try not to drink around Alex, she kind of goes off on how stupid I can be, it really upsets her sometimes. So I've cut back since the first time she had to clean up my puke at a party and keep me safe at her house.

Anyway, back to the hot blonde. Oh, she's talking…

"Um..hey, I'm Spencer Carlin. Alex said it was ok, to join you guys. I really don't know anyone. So I figured why not, plus Alex, here said I absolutely had to meet you. " She said with an adorable smile on her face and nudged Alex who shrugs and grins.

"Yeah, it's cool with me." I said, smirking at Alex. What was this girl doing…she never invites people to join us. We're the duo that can't be broken. Alex looks back at me with a look that says why are you smirking at me. She pulls off innocent pretty well.

So lunch went by, Spencer's a pretty cool person actually. She's got a brother, he kinda sounds like an ass, a mom who works a lot, and a caring father, lucky her, my dad's never around, that's what you get with Raife Davies and his rocker ways, and my mom's gallivanting around with her latest escort in some far off country, so I tend to have the house all to myself.

Anyways, Alex and I get her number and invite her back for lunch tomorrow. So far it looks like we might be making this duo, a trio.


	2. Secrets

**Chapter dos, man**

**Thinking of doing a double update. So heres the first one.**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of the SONishstuff, just Alex.**

* * *

Secrets

**Ashley POV**

"Hey, Ash!" Alex yells across the parking lot. "Follow me in the Porsche, there's someplace I wanna take you." She climbs into her Honda Civic and drives off.

I follow her around for a good 20 minutes, dodging traffic until we approach a path that I've never seen before by the beach. She climbs out after parking, and smiles back at me. "Come on, Ash." I follow her down the path, curious as to where she is taking me. We're surrounded by mangroves and trees leading to a secluded part of the beach that looks untouched.

"Wow, Al…It's beautiful." I stare at the water. Watching the sun reflect off of it.

"Yeah, it's my own special place, ya know. And I wanted to share it with you. Call it a little secret between us." She gives me a heart-melting half-smile, her blue eyes shining in the light. "Hey…you wanna come sit?" She plops herself down onto the sand a few feet from the waves and pats the space infront of her.

We've always been sort of a cuddle sort of best friends so I sit in between her legs and lean into her as she wraps her toned arms around my waist and rest her chin on my shoulder. We talk about everything and nothing, until she pauses for a moment before continuing "Ash?" She says quietly in my ear.

"Yeah, Laxxy?" I mumble, as I close my eyes and feel the warmth from her body and the sun. Laxxy's kind of my little nicname for the lacrosse player which came up when I was teasing her about her sport involving balls, a stick, a head, and a bag, I mean come on it's not like you can't not make fun of the sport because of its terminology. So in my singsongy teasing voice I was rambling on about Alex and her lax…which came out randomly with a -y at the end. Lovely story of the origin of weird nicnames. So BAM, back to this scene.

"Do you wonder sometimes why I haven't been with anyone in the past few years?"

I open my eyes and look back at her. "Yeah, I do sometimes."

She looks down at her foot digging holes in the sand. "Ha…yeah. Uh, well…I've actually never dated….or…been kissed." She shrugs, looking off into the distance. "I guess I never found the right person…or the right person didn't show interest in me…" She glances at me and then back to the water.

I tilt her head towards me, "Hey, there….I wanna see those baby blues, Laxxy…Can't do that if you're not looking at me."

She chuckles. "Yeah, I guess not." She smiles at me, our lips inches apart. I can feel her breath on my lips as she continues to glance down at them. I lean in and close the gap, pressing my lips to hers. She hesitates slightly, before reacting and moving her lips against mine, her grip around my waist tightening. We pull away after a few minutes. She's a pretty good kisser for a first timer…I definitely felt more than what I feel for the others I've kissed.

I smile. "Well, there's your first kiss, hun." She blushes slightly, which is a sight because normally she doesn't do the whole blushing thing.

She murmurs into my neck, "Promise me, you won't bring anyone else here Ash…It's our spot…and the spot of our first kiss…"

"I promise, Al. I promise, I won't." I run a hand through her hair, smiling softly. "So, was this what you wanted to tell me?"

Her eyes dull and she looks to the ground. "Uh…no..actually.."

"Al...Alex…what is it?" She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. What else could there possibly be?

"I'm moving…"


	3. My Heart is Going to San Fran?

**Soooo Chapter 3 coming your way. This one's a bit of a shorty. Promise there are longer ones to come.  
****I've got around 7 chapters done...We'll see with school and everything when I'll update, but read and review, spifftastic people. Read and Review for more. **

**Disclaimer: No owning of the SON ness, only Alex.**

**

* * *

**

**My Heart is Going to San Fran?**

**Ashley POV**

Once I heard those words my heart sank. I'm shocked. She's moving? We kiss and she tells me she's moving?

"Ash? Hun…say something.." She looks at me pleadingly, with watery blue eyes.

I groan. "God, Alex, you better not be fucking with me here…"

Her face hardens and she moves out from behind me, standing up. "Ashley, why the fuck would I say it, if I didn't mean it? I'm not heartless and cruel." She says waving her arms around and pacing back and forth.

"No, Coop, you are." I can see it hit something. But come on, she just fucked with my head...she led me to kiss her, only to pull away. "When do you leave? Where are you going?"

She sighs, staring at her feet as she kicks sand. "Two weeks….San Francisco."

San Fran? San Fran? That's 6 hours away. Great. Just fucking great.

"Ash…Please don't be mad at me…" She pleads. " Only found out yesterday…my dad got a better job offer up there and I have to go…"

"Alex…I waited so long for us to have some sort of chance, and you decide to make it so much harder for me to say good-bye, by kissing me."

"Ash, if you don't remember, I wasn't the one who kissed you, you kissed me." She says in a harsh tone.

"Yeah, well, I didn't fucking ask you to bring up your shitty love life either." I growl out.

She cringes, I've never spoken to her like this before. She's never been the target to these words and they're hitting her hard. She starts breathing deeply, trying to remain calm. "Ash…please…"

"Please what? Be your little fuck toy, til you leave me like everyone else? Huh, _Alex_..Is that it? Because you're out of your mind if you think I'm gonna stick around and let you jerk my heart around until you disappear like everyone else…"

"Ash…it's not like that-"

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Happy first kiss to you. You got what you wanted from me." And I leave, I hear her sobbing behind me as I make my way back down the pathway.

It's been a week since that incident. And the only thing good Alex gave me out of that day is Spencer. Spence helped me out of my funk, she still doesn't know what exactly happened, just that Alex and I got into a fight and are no longer speaking to each other. Alex called Spencer up a couple days later and gave her the moving news.

I was sick to my stomach the first couple days, sobbing in my room. I was loosing my best friend, but that sadness turned to resentment, how could she leave me? She told me I could trust her, and she goes and leaves like everyone else.

She walks through the halls with her head down. Smiley, happy, clown Alex is gone, and replaced by a duller version, one looking like she's walking towards her death. She sits in the grass by herself during lunch, observing the people around her. She's in her own quiet world of solitude. I my heart wrenches every time I see her by herself with that blank look on her face, but she's leaving…I have to push her away before she hurts me even more.

"Ash? Ash?" Spencer calls me out of my daze.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Listen, I know I'm new and everything…but as your surrogate best friend…you need to talk to your best friend."

"That person…is not my best friend." I glance over at Alex's form sitting in the grass. "She never will be."

"Ash…" I interrupt her. "No, Spencer! Just…ah, she's fucking with my head and she's leaving."

"Ash…at least say goodbye…I mean two years is worth at least a goodbye."

"I'll think about it…" I look down at my food, suddenly not so hungry anymore.


	4. Bye, Bye Alex Hello Spencer

**So Yeah, Chappy 4 here. The updates are going to start to slow a weeee li'le bit once I get through my previously written chappys. Keep Reviewing and All that Jazz.**

**To my Reviewer(s)  
****ConcealedActraction: Don't worry Alex will find a way to work herself back in. Can't have most of the comic relief leaving. Plus the funnies shall continue.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON, just the story and the Alex.**

**

* * *

**

**Bye Bye Alex. Hello Spencer**

**_Moving Day_**

**Ashley's POV**

I sigh as I make my way down her street, reminiscing about the times we've had. I'm gonna miss her so much. I pull into my "spot", yeah they gave me a designated spot to park the Porsche. You can tell I hang out with her family a lot, when they give me a spot to park my car.

I walk up to her mom. I don't know what she knows about what is going on yet so I'm a little cautious to talk to her. "Hey, Mrs. Cooper…"

She looks at me and smiles, "Ashley! We haven't seen you around lately. Busy, huh? Well Alex is in her room getting the last of her boxes. She's been moping for weeks, can't get her to eat anything…probably because of you, she'll make new friends, but be sure to keep in touch Ash." She walks off, leaving me to make my way up the stairs into her room. Yeah, Mrs. Cooper…because of me...I feel guilty for making her feel so bad.

I look at the walls, pictures of her and me taken down from the walls and packed up, her trophies and awards in boxes. I break out of my daze when I hear rustling coming from the closet. I peek in and there she is. In a sports bra and running shorts, covered in a light sheen of sweat from packing up and lifting boxes. She bobbs her head to her music coming from the ipod playing in her room and lifts the last box infront of her and I can see her back muscles ripple from the strain. She turns around and jumps, dropping the box on her foot. "Oh, shit…ow, mother fucking…owwww…." Ah, there's my Alex….my Alex? Wait I thought I was mad…guess not. Oh look, a better view of her sweat covered body as she walks out of the closet-hehe out of the closet, I wish-to grab a shirt.

She looks back at me in mock contempt. "So…Ash…wanna tell me why you're here? In front of the closet, staring at my spifftastic body and scaring the shit out of me?" She smirks and inspects her foot. "I'm so billing you for the physical and psychological damage you've caused me over the years…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Laxxy. You know you love meh." I smirk at her and wave her off, and we've suddenly become best friends again.

"True, true. I luffs me some Davies." She winks and pulls her lacrosse jersey over her head, closing off my view. "And stop checking me out, crazy ass horndog."

"Uh..what? Nah, never. Ew, like ewww." I fake cringe.

She smiles deviously at me. "Oh really?" She stalks forward, pressing up against me. "Eww huh?" She breathily whispers in my ear.

"I, uh…" Get a grip, Davies. Turn on the charm. Go, turn on…oh I'm so turned on by this. No, gah, not now, no vacationing in the gutter now.

"Speechless Davies? I kinda like it." She smirks and walks out of her room carrying her box down the stairs to the truck, as I sit down on her bed, trying to calm myself. "Hey, so, how's the whole Spencer thing going? I think I picked a keeper."

I look up at her, leaning in the doorway. "A keeper? For what?"

"Well you didn't think I'd leave my best friend all alone…" She trails off, smirking.

"So you picked your replacement…basically?" I look at her curiously.

"Yeah." She shrugs. "I wanted to find someone who was moderately like me, could deal with your huuuuggeee head, and was hawt. So yeah…I thought you and Spencer would get along great and be spiffy and stuff…"

"Always gotta be right, huh smarty?" I grin and shake my head. She really cares about how I am when she's gone. God, I'm stupid. "Listen, Al…I really am sorry, I was acting like an ass. I only wish it isn't too late to make amends before you go." I look at her, trying to convey how sincere I am. She rushes forward and hugs me tightly and I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her close.

"God, Ash…no I get it…I was never mad at you for thinking like that…I know you remember, I understand how you felt. So I stayed away, and hoped that you'd cool off…wait…_amends_?" She looks at me incredulously. "Really, Ash? Where'd you pick that one up?"

I shrug and grin. "Spence." She laughs and gives me a look of I totally picked the right person. "But Alex, you know you can't be replaced right? I promise you won't. I mean I won't forget you, and I'll call and text and we'll keep in touch alright?"

Her eyes get watery. "God, Ash…I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Me too, Al, me too."


	5. Touch Lost, Touch Gained

**Heyyyy Spiffy readers, here's another for today. I got bored so I decided to make this a double day. Wooo.**

**Anywho. Read and Review. This one has some juicey Spashley Rated M lovin. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Touch Lost, touch gained**

**Present Day**

I look across the ocean. Thinking about the memories that this place held for me 2 years ago. I'm headed for UCLA in a month and decided to come check out our old spot. I said I'd text and call…but we eventually lost touch. I just decided to live my life with Spencer and forget about her. Oh, yeah, Spence and I have been dating for about a year and a half. Gotta thank Alex for that. Yeah, she knows what she did and she's happy for us. She gets to gloat about being matchmaker 6 hours away. I really love Spencer, god what I felt for Alex was the tiniest crush compared to what I feel for Spencer. Oh and Alex had a girlfriend, Alyssa Wilder but everyone calls her "Wiley", in San Francisco for about 2 months but they decided to become friends, but in those 2 months, she lost her virginity. Yeah, I was proud of my little lesbian. She got some.

Another addition of drama that I found out about recently was two half-sisters I never knew I had, Kyla Woods, who is my age, and Arden Davies, whose a year younger than Kyla and me. The joys of a rockstar dad…who breeds lesbians…that's right…Arden is a lesbian and Kyla is bi. Thanks Raiffey-boy, not like I don't have enough lesbian drama or anything. We moved into a new house its kinda huge. Kyla and I have our trust fund money so we bought it. All three Davies girls together in one house, it makes for some interesting stories.

_Flashback_

_"Ky and Ard STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!"_

_They both look up from wrestling the remote. "Whoa, Ashypoo…when did you start acting like a mom?" That would be Arden…smartass little pip-squeak._

_"When my sisters decided to have an Ultimate Fighting match over possession of a stupid remote…that's when." I roll my eyes._

_"Oh really, Ash…so you and Ard didn't fight over control of the radio blasting through the house?" Ugh, Kyla…pointing out my error. Sooo not cool. I'm trying to scold the little one._

_"Ha, yeah Ash, you decided to lift me up over your shoulder and dump me in the pool….who's immature now?" She sticks out her tongue and sees her opportunity to seize the remote and yanks it from Ky's girp. "BAM, In your face! Mah remote!" She continues to do her happy dance until she falls over the foot rest. We all crack up, ending in us rolling on the floor before plopping ourselves on the couch for some much needed TV._

_End Flashback._

I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I jump. I turn and look, it's my girl. "Hey, Spence." I pat the sand. "Sit." She snuggles into me, brushing her long blonde hair out of her face.

"Wow, it's gorgeous here. How'd you find it, hun?"

I look at her and a pang of guilt washes over me. I promised Alex that I wouldn't bring anyone else here. "Oh, uh, Alex showed it to me before she left." She smiles and nods, knowing I don't like to talk about Alex and the last weeks we lost. I haven't told her that I don't really speak to her much nowadays.

Spencer runs a hand through my hair and kisses my cheek. I sigh happily, life is pretty good right now. Got my family and got my girl, what more could I need.

I turn my head and she kisses my lips, I move my lips against hers and lean over her, laying her back into the sand. My fingers dance along her sides, making her shiver under my touch. I run my tongue along her lip and ask for entrance which she quickly gives. We fight for dominance and I rest myself on my forearms placing a thigh between hers and pressing onto her center. She moans into my mouth as she bucks her hips against my leg. I pull away and pull her shirt over her head. Leaning down to kiss and nibble on her neck as she tries to pull off my sweatshirt. I sit up and pull it over my head and her eyes darken when she sees I've neglected to wear a bra under it. She latches her mouth onto my breast, licking and kissing it. She moves to lick around my nipple as she pinches the other one, and then switching to give equal attention. I moan throatily as she continues down my abs and slides her hand into my thong. Noticing that it's gotten chilly and looks about to rain, I quickly slide my hand into her panties as well, sliding my fingers through her folds. She gasps and slides two fingers into me and I reciprocate the action. We both buck into each other's hands, pulling ourselves higher and thrusting into our partner. Our moves become synchronized and I press my thumb against her clit, rubbing it, her movements falter as she approaches her climax. She leans her head back into the sand, and hits her climax, her walls closing around my fingers. As I feel her juices seep down my hand, it sets me off and I cum as well. I lay down on top of her, panting heavily.

"Love you, Spence."

"Love you too, Ash."

Suddenly, I'm hit with a tiny shiny metal object. I rub my head and pick up the object. It's a silver lacrosse stick charm, the bracelet is lying in the sand near it…it's the one I gave to Alex for her 16th birthday. Shit. I look around and see no one as the rain starts to fall.


	6. Betrayal and the Davies Charmer

**SCHBAM! There's chappy 6. It's a bit of a shorty, but I'll be uploading another one to make up for it. Swtiching it up with a Kyla POV. Major cliffy at the end. Enjoy. And thanks to all the Reviewers and Subs so fair, I grin everytime I hear a compliment so I thaaannkk you. You're THUPER!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON. Just Alex Cooper and Arden Davies. I control their lives and bend them to my will...muahaha.**

* * *

**Betrayal and the Davies Charmer**

**Kyla POV**

Damnit Ash, why are you always somewhere I can't find you. I look around the beach area trying to find her. Her cell phone's off again, probably doing something naughty with Spencer...again. Don't get me wrong they're a great couple…but they do it everywhere…nowhere is sacred, not even my bed…I had to burn the sheets and mattress after that one. Arden's no better, she's like a mini-Ashley that one, she even has the red highlighted bangs. Just needs to find her Spencer.

I keep looking, until I spot a college looking student with her head in her hands and curly brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, as the rain pours down on her. I walk over quietly. "Hey…you ok?"

She freezes and glances up, I take in her deep blue eyes now rimmed red from crying. "Yeah…I'm fine." She sniffles. "Just not having the best day so far."

"Hey you want to get some lunch with me, get out of this rain? Your kind of soaked. Promise it'll make your day better."

She looks at me weirdly and chuckles. "First of all, you just met me and I don't know you. Second of all, I'm not the most spifftastic person to be around right now, wouldn't want to bring you down. Thrid of all, your don't know my name and I don't know yours. Fourthly….well you get the picture oh weird one who invites strangers to lunch." She smirks and lets out a small laugh.

"Ah, well I already got you to laugh, only going up from there." I smile. "But yeah, I'm Kyla Woods, nice to meet you." She takes my hand and shakes it.

"Pleasure to meet ya Woodsy, I'm Alex Cooper." She winks. I smile at her, quite the charmer, huh. She looks a bit familiar…maybe she went to King...

"So, lunch? Maybe a movie at my place after? And possibly I can get you something warm to wear."

"Yeah, sounds great Woodsy, sounds great. Just don't think your getting into my pants by getting me out of my wet ones." She wiggles her brows suggestively and winks.

_**After Lunch, At the Davies House**_

"Wow, nice place ya got here Woodsy." She smiles. "Aww no embarrassing pictures in the hallway?"

"Nah, me and my sisters like to keep the personal stuff in the rooms, and then save the rest for blackmail.." I shrug.

"Understandable….Sisters? What are they like?" She sits down on the couch and pats the seat next to her for me to join.

"Oh well, one's my sister and one's my half-sister. My sister, Arden, she's a bit of a handful, year younger than me. Sleeps around a bit. Rocker-edge, but really sweet when you get to know her. Kind of girl-obsessed." She nods for me to continue. "And then there's my half-sister, she used to be a wild one like Arden. But about a year ago she settled down with the love of her life and they're doing pretty well."

"Wow, great for her." She smiles genuinely. "And what about you? Where does Kyla Woods fit into the luurrrvvee category?" I laugh at her silliness.

"Ah, well, that is yet to be determined. I haven't really found the right person yet…"

Alex nods and says, "I know what you mean." She looks at me with a bit of sadness in her eyes, her curls in her face a bit. I reach over to brush them out and run a hand through her hair. She gives me a half-smile and leans into my touch. I lean in and press a kiss to her lips, she kisses back. But the kiss doesn't feel quite right, there's no spark. We break away right after the door swings open and look at each other, smiling and shaking our heads. We both felt it was wrong.

"What the fuck…Alex?"

Alex's eyes widen and she whips her head around so fast I thought she got whiplash, "A-Ash?"


	7. Well this is awkward

**So, I hope that you all love me for putting up this THUPER long Chapter 7. Throwing some Arden Davies POV at you. We need to hear from the littlest Davies. She's kind of hilarious. Anywho, Hope you Enjoy and Review and All that Jazz.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON just Alex, Arden, and future made up characters.**

**Song used: Spain by Between the Trees.**

* * *

**Well, this is Awkward…**

**Arden's POV**

Jesus, drama, drama, drama in this house. I just kicked another girl out. God, she got clingy. Drunk plus random pick of girl equals bad….bad Arden. Anywho Kyla, got home afterwards with this chick…she's pretty hot actually. Eh, I get the friend vibe from them anyways, plus Kyla would never man up and make a move. So I put one earbud in and listen to some Between the Trees off my ipod….music always seems to calm me down.

_With the world we know waiting on hold_

_Do you think that we can really just be alone?_

_Far from all that seems to keep us apart_

_I need you, so don't leave yet_

_Find a way to stay even if just for a moment_

_Cause all I need is more of you_

_All I want is you_

_"Give me a dance," she says_

_"Just take my hand," she says_

_I don't want anything_

_Let's make a getaway_

_Just me and you, babe_

_The rest of the world can wait_

_Cause I've been waiting for you, oh_

_I've been waiting for you, oh_

I hear the door open…

"What the fuck…Alex?" Uh oh…Ash knows this chick. Wait…Alex…I think I've heard that name before. Shit. She's the girl from the picture on her dresser. I knew she looked familiar. Kyla, you are in deep shit, man.

"A-Ash?" Aww…Alex sounds all scared and cute. Wait, what? Did I just say cute? No I mean sexy, yeah. I walk into the living room to see Ashley and Spencer just walk in the door and Alex looking at them like a deer in headlights…Great, just what I need more drama.

"So, this is awkward…." I try to break the tension in this place, it's suffocating.

"Shut up, Arden…" Wow, Ash is pissed. Kyla must've made a move and Ash caught her…perfect timing Ky, always.

"Hey, chill, Ash…no need to attack your half-sister like an angry monkey…Don't want any poop swinging from you..." Wow, Alex is sticking up for me against a really pissed off Ash and still finds room to make a joke. This girl is brave, man. Gotta admire her for that.

"Alex…I don't want to hear it. I'm running fucking all across town to try and find you and here you are sticking your tongue down my sister's throat. You've definitely changed, Al. And I don't like it." Ashley is currently death glaring down Alex.

Alex gets up from the couch and stands right in Ashley's face. "Of course I have Ash, and you would've known if you fucking answered my messages, texts and calls. You've got this whole new life that I know nothing about Ash, what happened to 'I'll call and text and we'll keep in touch'? Huh, Ash? Too busy fucking Spencer to care about anyone else but yourself?" _SMACK!_ Alex falls backwards from the Ash's hand colliding with her face. Shit. I better go help her. I carefully walk over and kneel on the floor.

"Hey…you ok?" I can hear Ash, Ky, and Spencer arguing in the background towards the kitchen. I lift her chin up and tilt her head to the side, looking at the large red mark on her cheek. I gently touch it and she winces.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've been more emotionally hurt by this day, than physically anyways." I look at her deep blue eyes that have a hint of sadness in them. "I'm nothing but drama for her…" She looks towards the kitchen where Ash, Spence, and Ky are arguing. "Guess it's best she's forgotten about me."

My heart breaks looking at her, then I remember the photo on Ash's dresser. "Hey you wanna come into my room, you can rest and relax there….plus there's something I wanna show you…" I smile reassuringly.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'm Alex Cooper by the way." She smiles a crooked smile at me…its kind of charming…wait..what? Charming? .frig?

I lead her to my room. "Yeah, I'm Arden Davies, but you probably pieced that together from Ash and Ky. Or my notorious reputation as a ladies woman." She chuckles softly and shakes her head. Mumbling something about my sister. Hey at least I got her to laugh "You can sit wherever, I'm gonna get you some ice and show you something, ok? I'll be right back." She nods again, sitting down on the bed.

I walk into the kitchen to see an angry Kyla storming off and Ash and Spence in deep conversation arguing in whispers.

"Oh come on, Ash…she had no clue… and why did she throw her bracelet at you…I thought you told me everything and she was ok with our relationship, wasn't she boasting about putting us together a few months ago…"

"Well whatever, Ky still could've put two and two together I mean come on….and babe, I never did tell you about the actual fight we had, did I?"

"Ash, she moved, she was gone for 2 years…I highly doubt Ky thought it was the same Alex…And no, Ash, you neglected to say that little important detail that ripped your relationship with your _best friend_ apart…" She gives her a pointed look.

I clear my throat. "Uh…hey, I'm just getting ice for Alex…" I glare at Ash before walking to the freezer.

"Uh…is she ok, Ard? I mean I didn't hurt her too bad did I?"

I sigh and turn around with the ice wrapped in a towel. "No, but she said she was hurt more emotionally, than physically, by you…so good job, asshole. And too bad? Jesus Ash, you shouldn't have hit her at all, your such an ass sometimes..." I roll my eyes and start walking towards my room. Ash grabs my arm. "What Ash?" I look at her impatiently. She glances at me, judging the way I'm acting, and her eyes widen.

"Holy…Fucking….Guacamole….You like her…Oh come on, Arden…trying to make her kiss all of the Davies girls?" I shake my head furiously and look away. Spencer's head shoots up. Uh oh…Ash must've not told her. Smooth move, Ash. Smooth.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ash freezes, and slaps herself on the head before turning around.

"No Ash, alright? I'm just helping to clean up, _your _mess." I say as I pull my arm from her grip.

"Uh…Yeah…that's kind of part of what happened…that day.." Ashley looks around everywhere except Spencer, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

And with that I exit the kitchen, walking through Ash's room to grab the picture off her dresser. I slow my pace as I walk towards my room. She's laid out on her back staring at the ceiling looking like she's in deep thought. I gently brush my fingers against her arm and she looks up at me, sitting up against my headboard. The red mark on her cheek is still there, so I press the ice against it gently. She winces slightly and looks at me. "Thanks…" She covers my hand with hers. And I feel her warmth radiate through my body.

I shrug. "No problem, can't have you bruising that face…" I give her the Davies nose-crinkling smile and she gives me a weak half-smile back. God, her eyes…so blue and drown worthy….drown worthy? When did I turn into someone from Clueless? Not that I don't like the movie, but I soooo don't talk like thiiiss. I'm a pile of mush…awesome, thank you Alex Cooper.

She waves her hand infront of my face, trying to get my attention. And I snap out of my daze. "Oh hey…" She smiles and chuckles.

"I swear you're more like Ash, than you know. Also…you can move your hand you know..." She grins, and motions to my hand still on the ice…weird I didn't feel that numbness before. I move my hand away quickly and she continues pressing the ice against the mark as she lays back down on my bed. I normally don't chill with girls in my room…were usually…well, you know, I'm a Davies after all. Although I'm pretty sure Ash hasn't touched Alex like that anyways. What is this girl? Davies kryptonite…don't get to close, might go weak in the knees?

I sit down next to her on the bed in our comfortable silence until I remember the picture in my hand. "Oh Alex…" She looks over at me. "Uh…I honestly don't think she forgot about you…I mean she wouldn't have this picture on her dresser next to Spencer's if she did…" I hand her the picture and she sits up, forgetting about the ice as her eyes glaze over, probably thinking of when the picture was taken. They're on some sort of grassy hill under a tree, snuggled together and making weird faces at the camera. They look fairly young.

She sighs and puts the picture down. "You know the story behind that picture?" I shake my head and sit closer for storytime. Yay story time! Anyways, Alex leans her head against my shoulder and begins, "Well…we were in 10th grade. That was our routine lunch spot and she had said she needed to discuss something with me…" She gives a small smile and continues, "So…We sit down and she begins to ramble on and on nervously about how we're best friends and that that would never change and that she would understand if I didn't want to hang out with her. But, I stopped her mid-ramble and told her that I would always want to be around her. That must've given her the confidence to tell me…she was gay." She chuckles and shakes her head. "God, I already knew, I mean I'm way too observant to not notice her staring at girls, especially their asses…So I told her that I knew, and that it didn't change anything, but I also gave her a secret, that I was questioning my sexuality. So to commemorate that experience we decided to lighten up the serious mood with that picture…I was the first person she told, and she was the first I told. We were very give and take…" She sighs, "So yeah, there's your story, wee one…" Wait, wee one? Oh come on, she's gotta be only a year older than me…does she just think of me as some little kid? I'll show her…

"Wee one, huh?" I say seductively and lean forward, brushing hair out of her face and whisper, "I'm far more mature than you give me credit, Al…In all the right ways…" I lean in, but she moves away. I look at her curiously. Usually, girls are all over me…Does she still have feelings for my sister? Is she not attracted to me?

She sees the hurt in my eyes. "Ard…I can't…I really would…but I can't, not after what happened last time…" Last time? Last time she what? God, I've got so many questions…

The door opens and Ash steps in, "Hey guys, I think we should all talk in the living room…"


	8. Talks, Explanations, Departures

**Hey, so you guys better love me because this is the THIRD CHAPTER OF THE DAY! Eh, I was bored so...here ya go. Chapter 8 and we're pulling a Spencer POV in this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON, just Alex Cooper, Arden Davies, Alyssa "Wiley" Wilder, and Lucy Reed...plus more to come...oh and the storyline fresh outta me noggin.**

**

* * *

**

**Talks, Explanations, and Departures**

**Spencer POV**

"Holy…Fucking….Guacamole….You like her…Oh come on, Arden…trying to make her kiss all of the Davies girls?" My head snaps up from the counter.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ashley freezes, and slaps herself on the head before turning around. Kinda cute, if I wasn't pissed right now.

"Uh…Yeah…that's kind of part of what happened…that day.." Ashley looks around everywhere except me, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

You see, after Alex left. Ashley was a wreck. Wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep and only formed one word responses. I began to think that there was a little more than best friends between those two. But as time went on Ash assured me they were nothing but friends, they texted and talked and so did I. I mean I tried, but I only knew Alex for a little before she left, so it got a bit awkward and didn't flow like those two. I pushed Ash to tell me the reason why they didn't speak to each other, but she kept retreating into her shell and changing the subject. So, I was a little surprised when a few months later she asks me to go out with her in the middle of lunch. I, of course, had a huge crush on her. I mean who wouldn't? Rocker edge, gorgeous eyes and body, but sensitive, loyal and loving to those who mean the most to her. Although, the loyality is a little iffy right now, because she neglected to tell me that she completely cut ties with her best friend months ago whom she apparently kissed...

As Arden exits, I pull Ash into her room and shut the door.

"Ash. Speak. Now." I glare at her for keeping something like this from me for two years.

She sighs and sits down on her bed, "Alright. Just bare with me ok? I'm trying to put this into words…" I nod and sit next to her. "Ok, well, the day that she brought you over, possibly the best day of my life where your concerned…" She smiles at me and continues, "We traveled down to the beach, and she showed me the secluded part that I was sitting in today. She said that it was her secret and she came there to think and she wanted to share it with me. I was so happy that she trusted me with her special space, ya know? So we sat and talked about nothing and everything, until it took a turn towards her love life…I'd never seen her with anyone and she decided to tell me that she'd never been with anyone, and hadn't even been kissed. So…I kissed her…I gave her her first kiss on that beach and promised that I wouldn't bring anyone there…So when she found you at her spot with me…doing things that stomped all over her first kiss…" She looks at me.

I speak up, "Fuck, Ash…you screwed up…so badly…" I shake my head and sigh. "You should've told me…this could've been easily avoided…" She groans and puts her head in her hands.

"Yeah, I know…I really know…God, I hurt her…so much…and not just with the spot, but cutting myself off from her completely…"

"Did you just decide to pull an Ashley Davies and cut her off before she disappeared again?" She nods and looks down.

"We were just growing apart. She had her life there and I didn't feel a part of it…"

"Ash…we need to talk out today…with everyone." She nods and gets up.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go order some pizza and we can have dinner in the living room, telling toootaallyy awesome stories…" She rolls her eyes at the last part and walks out of the room. I sigh and run my hands through my hair…wow, I honestly had no idea that spot meant so much. I completely understand why she reacted the way she did, and I highly doubt Kyla and Alex are going to be together, I saw their little display and they seemed to both realize that it wasn't right. Alex might need to watch out for Arden though…when she sees something she likes, she gets it. And Arden definitely was checking her out…but something was a bit off, it wasn't the usual Arden sees a piece of meat once-over.

I walk into the living room. Kyla is in the Lay-Z-boy with a scowl and her arms crossed and Arden and Alex are awkwardly sitting as far away from each other as possible on the couch, with Arden stealing confused glances towards Alex. Ash walks over and plops herself into the loveseat, pulling me into it as well as we snuggle into each other. I'm still a bit mad…but I can't resist a snuggle with Ash.

Ash breaks the silence "So…uh, Al…I wanna start off by saying I'm sorry…" Alex looks in Ashley's direction with a slightly puzzled expression, wrinkling her brows together. "I shouldn't have broken my promise to you and stomped all over our memories…I'm so so sorry Laxxy…" I hear Ash sniffle a little behind me. "God, I wish you hadn't seen me and Spencer like that, Al…must've been hard…" Alex shakes her head.

"To be honest, when I saw you and Spence together, snuggled up in our spot, I was really happy for you guys. I felt proud to have sort of nudged you guys in the right direction. I saw the love and the trust." She sighs and wrings her hands a bit. "But, I mean all of the feelings of that day came back, ya know? It was just….like you broke the other promise…."

Ash's brows knit together, racking her brain for the other promise until the look of realization washes over her face. "That I replaced you…" Alex nods and leans back into the couch, bringing her legs up and wrapping her arms around them.

"It was our spot, ya know? And you promised that Spence wouldn't replace me…but I dunno…my emotions got control and I found myself watching you two go at it, and I looked down at the braclet you got me. It just felt like it was burning my skin so I pulled it off and threw it." She shrugs. "Thought my aim was a little rusty…but I managed to hit your big head…" She smiles slightly, the red mark on her cheek still barely there. "And you've still got quite the backhand on ya…" She rubs her cheek slightly. "Sorry about that comment Ash and Spencer…I was a little out of line…"

Ash shakes her head. "No, Alex…I really shouldn't have hit you… "

Alex shrugs. "Ay, it's cool, no big deal. Not like I haven't been the target of a couple beatings before…" She winks and smiles.

"Ah, right, you went through that whole…I'm going to protect Ash with every fiber of my being trip in 10th grade, huh."

"Yeah…got into quite a few fights…"

"Psh yeah, people were surprised the shy, quiet nerd/jock had it in her…" They laugh and look at each other with the same warmth that I saw on the first day at lunch.

Arden and Kyla look on, trying to figure out everything. Guess I'll fill in the blanks for them later.

Alex continues into her story of meeting Ky, and going to lunch, resulting in the awkward walk on kiss. Kyla giving her little points and views in along the way. Ash and Arden laugh when they hear that Ky made the first move, and I can't help but smile. She always wasn't as forward as the other two.

We sit around and joke while snacking on pizza, with the exception of Arden, who seems a bit quiet. Strange.

Hard to believe all of this happened in a day. Then I realize that Alex hasn't told us why she's back. "Uh, hey Al?" She looks up a smiles. "Yeah Spence?"

"Why are you back in LA anyways?" She freezes up and everyone's eyes shoot to her.

"I, uh…wanted to see Ash and make amends for anything that may have pushed her away from me. But know I understand all that, so we're cool. Uh and I wanted to visit before I leave…"

Right, college. Ash, Kyla and I are all going to UCLA. Arden is finishing at King next year. But I wonder where Alex is going…

Ash speaks my thought, " So where are you going?"

"To Ireland for 3 months. Doing a study abroad program for a bit."

"Oh…so you're coming back into my life only to leave again, only this time by choice?" Ash says quietly. Arden seems to jerk awake.

"So that's what you meant when I tried to kiss you! God, I'm relieved." She says aloud. And then her eyes widen and look at Ash. "Uh…I totally didn't mean to say that out loud…uh, I'm gonna go now, buhbyes…" Arden shoots up but not before being hit in the face by a pillow thrown by Ashley.

"YOU WHAT?" Ash screams. Fuck, that's loud and I wince. "Sorry, baby…" She whispers and kisses my cheek. "But really Arden? Come on. You have no excuse, you know who she is, unlike Ky's little lip slip."

I pipe up, "Ash…you have no right to forbid Ard from anything with Alex…She's your sister and she's your best friend…You should be happy."

She narrows her eyes. "Arden…we're gonna talk about this later. As for you, Alex…" Alex snaps out of her zone. "Why Ireland?"

She shrugs. "I'm Irish, I like and Irish and Ireland and a friend of mine is coming with me." Oh yeah, great reasons Alex, I thought you were the smart one here…this doesn't seem to add up.

"A friend? Who? Wiley?"

She shakes her head. "Nah, a friend I met through Wiley. Her name is Lucy Reed and she's a really good friend of mine up in San Fran."

"Lucy Reed? The same one I went to middle school with? Long black hair, dark brown eyes, little smirk going on Reed?"

Alex chuckles. "Yeah, that one."

"Jeez, fucking small world eh? I used to run with her crowd…badass rebels back in the day."

"Oh believe me, I've heard stories." Alex rolls her eyes and smiles.

"So uh, when do you leave?"

"A week."

Ash's eyes widen and she whines. "Seriously, Al? We haven't even caught up with our lives yet…"

Alex sighs and shrugs. "Yeah, but I need to get there early and work my way around town and things…so yeah. Luce is picking me up in a week and driving to LAX, hence me being in LA."

All of a sudden, Arden jumps up and goes up the stairs to her room. Alex sighs and gets up. "I'll talk to her…another Davies falls to the Cooper charm…such a hard life…" Ash whacks her with a pillow.

"Hey…I appreciate that you didn't make this worse for my sister…would've had to beat your ass…" Alex smiles at her.

"Yeah…she's a nice kid, ya know…if circumstances were different I would've let her…" Alex walks up to the door and knocks. "Hey Ard…its Alex…can we talk?" Alex sighs and leans her head against the door when Arden replies. "Alright, I'll go. Bye Ard."

She walks back into the living room. "Hey, I'm gonna go, and Ash you better keep in touch whether it be email, carrier pigeon, text, calling, or training dolphins to swim across the fucking ocean to give me a message…" Alex smiles and opens her arms. "Come here, Ashybear."

Ash gets up and runs into her arms, throwing her arms around Alex as they begin a bone crushing hug. Ashley nuzzles her face into her neck. "Good to see you, Laxxy…"

"You too, Ash, you too."

Alex says her goodbyes and turns to me. "Spencer make sure she calls me…I don't care if you have to threaten the girl with celibacy…but she will be calling me…" Alex narrows her eyes and smirks at Ashley, who now has a look of horror on her face.

I salute. "Gotcha. Don't worry, I always keep her inline."

Kyla pipes up, "*cough* Whipped. *cough*" Ashley glares at her and Alex laughs.

"I'll talk to ya tomorrow. Time for some catching up."


	9. Aftermath of Departure

**Hey lovely readers and Reviewers. Could use a couple reviews people, just to let me know that people are still reading. I appriciate any sort of feedback. So here's chapter 9. Cliffy at the end. Probably sending another update later.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON, just Alex, Lucy, Arden, and Wiley.**

**Music Used: Changed by You-Between the Trees**

* * *

**The Aftermath of Departure**

**Ashley's POV**

God, a week ago was a fucking tornado…and the only one partially left in the wake is Arden. Alex, Spence and I spent the week strolling around town and catching up. God, she's still pretty much the same and I luffs it. Arden is still acting funny around her, ducking out of rooms and speaking a few words to be polite, but I know that they talk because Alex always goes and finds her, wonder what's going on in the bountiful cornucopia that is my sister's mind.

Spencer is coming over later to move all her stuff into the Davies house. Oh, right I neglected to tell you that…well yeah, I thought it was the next step in the relationship, so I took it. I mean I was a mess when I asked her tripping over my words and everything but she said yes and I honestly can't be happier.

_'Cause I am changed by you_

_The more I get to know you_

_The more I want you close to me_

_And I'll take care of you_

_Please just say you'll let me_

_Forever be whatever you need_

_And so if you're supposed to get what you deserve in life_

_And you came just in the nick of time_

_God's grace has overtaken me_

_My love, needless to say, I am blessed by you_

_'Cause you are the one, you are the one that I've been waiting for_

_I've been waiting for_

_And I am changed by you_

_The more I get to know you_

_The more I want you close to me_

_And I'll take care of you_

_Please just say you'll let me_

_Forever be whatever you need_

_You melt my fears away_

_And reach inside me with your eyes_

_And light a burning fire_

_And I cannot stop staring_

_And I am changed by you_

_The more I get to know you_

_The more I want you close to me_

_And I'll take care of you_

_Please just say you'll let me_

_Forever be whatever you need_

Alright, enough of this wallowing shit music. What has happened to the bad ass Davies name here? We're a bunch of mushballs…Not saying being a mushball is bad, cause I mean I have Spence and she definitely likes the mushy. But Arden? Come on. This sappy music is enough to make me depressed.

I burst into her door and look at her sitting on her bed, typing away at her computer with her speakers blaring, she grins and giggles, reading something on the computer. Alright…she's obviously out of her funk…but what is making her laugh so much?

"Hey Ard!" I yell at her. "TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!" She jumps and looks up, muting her computer.

"Alright, alright Ash, crisis averted, music off, you can leave now." She seems pretty eager to get me away. Is she watching porn? Is she doing something illegal? Now I'm curious.

"Hey Ard? Can I see your computer for a sec? I wanna check my e-mail and your computer is already up so…"

"Uh, no sorry, working on something important…maybe even a new song…I'm feeling inspired…" She smirks and continues typing away. Ok, now its just weird…I've gotta see what's going on. I lunge for the laptop and snatch it up, Ard jumps up and screams, "Give it, back Ash! Come on, its mine!" She jumps onto my back and snatches it away, but not before I see the screen name on the computer that had just logged off from the chat. _Laxxychick10._ Alex's screen name.

"Ard…how did you get Alex's screen name?" She shifts nervously.

"Uh…she texted me it…from the number I got on your phone…" She runs out of the room with me chasing after her almost knocking over Kyla.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY FUCKING PHONE!" I tackle her and wrestle her to the ground, sitting ontop of her.

"Come on, Ash. Let me up." She squirms trying to get away.

"Nope…say it."

"Fine…Ashley's personal belongings are not mine and I should not go through them without her permission under penalty of humiliation, being tackled, and/or the severance of limbs... Happy now?" I grin and let her up. You know I did say humiliation.

"So…you don't like Alex…and yet you try to kiss her and you get her screen name by sneaking through my room…well then I guess I could show her some lovely pictures of you, Ard." I give her a pointed look and her eyes go wide.

"Ash…no…not the ballerina ones…" Oh yes, little bad ass, converse and black wearing Arden used to jump around in a frilly, pink, tutu.

"Ohhh yes…those ones…" I smirk deviously before running into my room and locking the door. Arden bangs on the door screaming for me to not show them. Just as I pick up my phone it buzzes. It's a number I don't know.

"_Hey is this Ashley Davies?" A mysterious girl asks._

_"Uh, yeah, who's this?"_

_"Don't know if you remember me, but its Lucy Reed." My heart drops, it doesn't feel right._

_"Yeah, I remember…is Alex ok?"_

_"That's why I'm calling. I'm at the hospital…there's been an accident."_


	10. Give 'Em Blood, Gallons of the Stuff

**Well, here's Chapter 10! Milestone time. Anywho you all get to learn what happens to Alex. Anywho Read and Review, the reviews make me happy and let me know that you're still reading so yeah, Reviewwwwss arreeee good.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON, jusst Alex, Arden, Wiley, and Luce...they are all my puppets and I am the puppetmasta.**

**Title comes from My Chemical Romance's Blood.**

**

* * *

**

**Give em, Blood, blood gallons of the stuff**

Ashley's POV

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm driving to the hospital after calling Spencer to meet us over there. Jesus, all I got from Lucy was that there was an accident when they were driving to LAX and that Alex is in surgery. Oh and that she called Wiley, who is now driving down as fast as she can.

We pull into the hospital. Arden is in a quiet freak out right now and Kyla is trying to calm her down. She's never done well with death. Her goldfish died a few months ago and she cried the whole day. Death just freaks her out, and hearing that Alex got into an accident must be horrible because those scenarios of death are flashing through her mind at light speed.

I run into the hospital and spot Lucy right away. God, she hasn't changed a bit. Lucy Reed with her long, flowing straight jet black hair, dark brown intense eyes, and slim figure. I would say she still looks tough, but she looks a mess right now. Her hair is everywhere, a gash above her eyebrow is stitched up, her eye is purple and she looks scared. She spots me and smirks slightly. Yep, there's the infamous smirk. She wraps her arms around me and says in a quiet voice, "It's good to see you again, Davies. Been a long while. Just wish it wasn't a crash that brought us back together."

"Yeah, Luce, good to see you, too. How is she?"

" She just got out of surgery. I swear that car came out of nowhere and smashed right into her side…I was knocked out and I haven't seen her since the crash. The other driver died instantly. The doctors say she broke her right foot and two ribs. They had to stitch her up too, some pretty nasty gashes, I guess."

"Oh god, I hope she's ok." I look back at Arden and Kyla, who are standing there, letting everything soak in. They only met her a week ago, and yet they're completely devastated. I don't know if its out of sympathy for me, or if she made such an impression on both of them that they feel as though they're loosing a friend.

I look towards the doors and see Spencer walk in, looking around the waiting area for us. I wave and motion her over. "Spence, this is Lucy Reed. Luce, this is Spencer Carlin, my girlfriend."

"Ah, right, Spencer, heard so much about you from Alex. Glad you wrangled Davies over here. Can't have her competing with me for biggest ladies woman."

I chuckle. "Nah, it's not me anymore. But watch out for the little Davies over there. She's me…only worse." I wink and she laughs.

Spencer looks up as a blonde doctor walks in. It's Paula Carlin. "Hey mom, how is she? Can we see her?"

Paula nods, "Yeah, she just woke up. You can visit one at a time. She might be a little groggy and out of it."

Everyone looks at me and I nod, "Yeah, I'll go first…Thanks, Paula." Paula tells me the room number and I make my way in.

Alex looks so small and fragile. Tubes and various machines hooked up to her, her cheek and eyebrow stitched up and her leg in a sling with her foot wrapped up. Her curly brow hair in a messy bun as she looks up at me and smiles weakly, "Hey Ash….fancy meeting you here…"Always the jokester.

"Hey, Al…how ya feeling? You got knocked pretty bad there…"

"Eh, not my week. Slapped earlier this week by some strange brunette and now stuck in a hospital instead of being on a plane to Ireland. Ah, such is life."

"Wow, Al, you don't seem too down about it…I mean you should be pretty bummed you aren't going."

"Eh…it happens. Plus after seeing you guys again, I really didn't want to leave…I missed you, guys…Plus, that sister of yours is kinda hot, man…" She wiggles her brows, wincing when she remembers one of them is stitched up.

I glare at her, "Oh yeah, which one? Because you got pretty cozy with both of them yesterday…"

"Yeah, yeah…" She waves me off, weakly. "I meant Arden…actually. We've been talking. Cool chick." She smiles goofily.

I roll my eyes at her. "Yeah, yeah I know, just before I got the call from Lucy, I was threatening to show you embarrassing pictures of her for using my phone to get your number…"

"Ah. I was wondering how she got it. Well, I like photos...But…uh I have I surprise for you…" She said happily.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"So ya know how I was doing a study abroad program…It was a program offered by UCLA…I was down here for house hunting."

I scream and yell and jump up and down like a spazz. "Wooooohooo!" Then I stop and slap her arm. "You jerk, I thought I wouldn't see you forever." She grins and shrugs, rubbing her arm.

"So now all I have to do is sort it out with UCLA and I'll be going there when you guys are." She rolls her eyes. " Which will be a joy…"

Kyla, Arden, Spencer and Lucy all run in, panting. Kyla speaks up, "What's…going…on…we heard…screaming…" Then she looks at me with the giant grin on my face. "Ash…we're in a hospital…your friend just got into a car accident and your grinning like a fucking Cheshire cat…what's going on?" I look at Alex and motion her to tell them. Lucy sees and smiles, she obviously was in on this, wouldn't surprise me if Wiley knew too.

"Um…well, I'm going to UCLA with you guys and staying here in LA…" She braces herself for another crazy jumping fit. As the news sinks in Kyla runs and hugs Alex tightly, "OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod, really? You're staying? Your not leaving me with these crazy people?" Hey, I am so not crazy. Alex winces. "Yeah if you get off my broken ribs…" Kyla jumps off of her. "Sorry, sorry, sorrryy, I'm just so happy."

Alex looks at Spencer. "Did you give her caffeine, sugar and/or hyper pills while you were waiting, for big head over here to finish in here with me?" ? Big head? Alex winks and smirks at me while Spencer looks down at her feet.

"Uh…maybe a donut…or two…" Kyla nods her head like a crazy person.

"Alrighty then…" Alex looks at Arden, who hasn't moved since the news. You would think that she would have a bigger reaction than Ky. I mean she's the one who's been sneaking around talking to Alex without everyone else around. "Ard…? You ok?" Alex asks quietly.

Arden looks at her and nods, "Uh, yeah. Guys can you give me a sec with Alex?" Spencer tilts her head and looks curiously between the two, while Lucy nods and walks out of the room with me, Kyla, and Spencer in tow.

Once we get out of the room I tell Spencer to go finish packing and start loading up the truck. I give her a quick peck and she grins before leaving. God, I'm so lucky to have her moving in with me.

I can't help but be an overprotective friend and sister, so I tell them I'll catch up later and make some random excuse about the bathroom. I've gotta find out what's going on…


	11. Deception

**So I've been on a roll recently in writing this story, so I can afford to send out another chapter. So here's Chapter 11 for ya. Throwing some Arden/Alex-ness (Ardex? Maybe?) towards ya. They're kinda adorable.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON, just Alex, Arden, Lucy, and Wiley. They are mine, I tell you! MINE!**

**

* * *

**

**Deception**

**Alex's POV**

"Alrighty then…." Arden kept looking at me and glancing away during the aftermath of my announcement. I wonder what's going on in her head. "Ard…You ok?" I ask quietly.

Arden looks at me and nods, "Uh, yeah. Guys can you give me a sec with Alex?" Oookay. I have no idea where this is gonna go.

They all exit. And Arden comes to sit on my bed and sighs. "Al, I was so worried. I couldn't stand the thought of loosing you. Not after you came into my life and changed everything. I just have such strong feelings for you. I've never felt like this before, ya know? There's just something about you that I can't help but like. And when you announced that you were staying…I felt like you were lying to me this whole time and making it seem like I'd never see you again…" I shake my head furiously and go to speak but she cuts me off, "I get that you didn't mean to, Alex, but its what I felt, that's why I didn't pull this whole celebration that you definitely would've gotten if circumstances were different. You may think of me as just your best friend's little sister…but I think of you in a whole different way, and I really hope that now with you staying that we can be something. But I mean its totally up-" I cut her off with a kiss. She gently raises her hand to my cheek and leans into the kiss. I pull away with a grin.

"Jeez, I needed to silence you, rambles, before you passed out. " I wink and she giggles. "I do think of you as my best friend's sister, but I also think of you so much more than that, and yeah, I'd really like for us to have a shot, but Ash is going to be tough." Her grin fades a little and she lays down on the bed with me snuggling into my side. "Yeah, well…we could always sneak around." She jokes and I give her a look, which makes her break out in quiet laughter. I feel her warmth surround me and I'm comforted, but only a moment before, Ash barrels into the room her eyes ablaze and her lips turned into a snarl. Oh Shit.

"What the fuck, Arden. I told you to back off and here you are kissing her."

I speak up, "Hey, Ash, it's not her fault, I kissed her." She glares at me and gives me a look telling me to shut up. "No Ash, I mean it. If you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me, alright. Just leave her out of this. She's your sister, Ash."

"Exactly, she's my _sister_! She'll hurt you just like I did Coop, and I can't see that happen again. I can't watch you sit alone at lunch and just watch your life go by." I guess she's referring to those two weeks.

"Oh, come on Ash, give her some credit. Not everyone decides to leave their best friend alone before they move 6 hours away, just because their scared and insecure and want to break it off so they can distance themselves and not be close to anyone. That's YOU Ash, she's not YOU. " I growl out.

She rolls her eyes. "She's exactly like me Alex, you've only known her for less than a week."

"You know what, Ash, I don't have to justify myself to you. Jesus, I trust her, alright? I have feelings for her, and your going to have to get away from the stupid notion that you can control me and you can control her, because you can't." She looks at me curiously.

"Cooper, you've changed, man. I didn't think that you did, but you have. Big Time. What happened to sweet, goofy, shy, Alex Cooper, I once knew?"

"She lost faith in her best friend." I glare and Ashley looks hurt and glances at the floor.

"Alright, guys, enough!" Arden finally speaks up. "You two are beating each other up about the past. I thought we moved on from there. And Ashley Davies, stop trying to control me and who I'm with alright? I've learned from your mistakes. I'm not letting this one go, ok? Can we please, please try this out, Ash? Come on…" Arden and I pout simultaneously and hold each other.

"Damn you two and your poutiness…Fine, fine…but if this falls through, I will not be choosing sides and I will be saying I told you so. Plus, Arden I'm so showing her those pictures."

"Deal." I pipe up and smirk. I really want to see those. Total blackmail jackpot.

"No, come on, Ash…" Arden whines and then looks like she just came up with the best idea. "Fine, I get to show her your beauty pageant photos…" I crack up and wince. Not good for the ribs…youch...

"Ash? A pageant queen? This I gotta see…"

"Oh come on, I was 5 and my mom was being crazy…"

"Excuses, excuses Ash."


	12. House Warming

**So here's some sexy Spashley fluffy time. Chapter 12 has arrived. Anywho, I'd appriciate some reviews. A sentence is all it takes to make me feel like people are reading and that they actually like my story. So Read and Review, lovely followers.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON, just Alex, Arden, Wiley and Lucy.**

* * *

**House Warming**

Ashley POV

God, this week couldn't be any longer. I left Arden at the hospital with Lucy and dropped Kyla back at home. I just pulled into the Carlin driveway, doesn't look like anyone's home except for Spencer. Time to surprise my girlfriend.

I make my way into the house to find all of the boxes are packed and waiting to be carried into the truck. God, I can't wait to have her in my house. I climb the stairs up to her room to find her with her headphones in, jamming to music as she tapes up the final boxes. I chuckle at her jumping and dancing around and get a pretty nice view of her ass from this angle.

I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She tenses up, until she realizes its me and leans back into the embrace. She shuts off her ipod and throws it on the bed, turning around to face me. "Hey." She says.

"Hey, that little dance was cute…" I tease her and she blushes.

"Yeah, well…you weren't supposed to see that.."

"Better I see it now, so I can warn you that you will be teased mercilessly by Arden, Alex, and Kyla, if you are seen at the house."

"So…what was the talk about between those two?" She gives me a head tilt and I tell her what went on.

"Ash…you really have got to stop trying to stop Arden from being with Alex…if it's a mistake let her make her own, alright?" I sigh. She's right.

"Ok, ok, I will. I just don't want to be stuck in the middle if they fight or if one of them leaves or something…"

"Ash…just have faith in them." She kisses me gently and smiles. "Oh, and you're lifting all those boxes for me." She walks away. And I groan.

"Speennncceerrr!"

"Totally threatening you with celibacy if you don't…I might even throw in a shower if you do it…" And that's all I needed to hear. I pick up the boxes with super human strength and start loading.

An hour later and I'm down to my shorts and white beater, covered in sweat from lifting those boxes. Jesus she brought everything.

But it helps that she's watching me, so I can put on a little show for her. I push the box into the back of the truck, bending over and giving her a nice view of my ass. I look behind me and see her biting her lip. I pull the bottom of my shirt up and wipe my forehead with it, giving her a nice view of my tanned toned abs. I walk away fetching the last box and I see no Spencer in sight. I throw it into the truck and secure it, before going back inside to search for her.

"Hey Spence?" I hear the shower go on. Oh ho…helllooo Spencer. I run up the stairs and open the door to the bathroom, seeing a scantily clad Spencer down to her bra and underwear. She turns around and smirks. "Nice little show you put out there, hun. You get the last box in?" I nod and circle my arms around her. "Good, its time to give you a little reward for lifting all those heavy boxes…" She trails her finger down my side and I shiver.

She grips the hem of my beater and pulls it up over my head, tossing it somewhere in the bathroom. She then unclasps my bra and pulls it off my shoulders. Her fingers run down my abs and she pulls down my shorts and underwear, kneeling down and helping me step out of them. She runs the tips of her fingers up the insides of my thighs and my breath hitches. God…what she does to me…She gently plants a kiss just above my aching center and I lean back against the counter, to support myself. She smirks and leans in to take a long lick up my slit. My hips buck slightly, waiting for her to make the next move. She's driving me crazy…She looks up at me with love in her eyes before diving down into my pussy. I growl and buck my hips into her as she licks my aching core. She thrusts two fingers into me and I scream out and thrust myself against them. She licks and nibbles on my clit as I buck harder trying to get myself off on her fingers. I feel the pressure building and pant out, "Yeah…baby…right there, I'm so close…" She grins and takes my clit between her lips sucking on it and flicking her tongue across it. I grip the counter with white knuckles as my orgasm wracks through my body and my knees give out. She catches me before I hit the floor and places kisses on my face as she pumps her fingers alittle bit more to help me ride it out. Once, I'm finished she gingerly pulls her fingers out and gives me a light kiss before helping me up. I grab her and pull her to me, unclasping her bra and pulling down her panties.

I walk her back into the shower and press her up against the cool tile, latching my lips onto hers in a needy kiss. God, we haven't had alone time in forever. I run my tongue along her lip and she lets me in, our tongues duel as I move my hands up her sides and to her round breasts, squeezing them and flicking her nipples. She moans hungrily in my mouth and seizes my lower lip between her teeth. I pull on her nipples and she whimpers and releases my lip, leaning her head back against the tile wall. I use this as my opportunity to kiss and suck on her neck, pressing my body flush against hers and place a thigh between her legs, on which she bucks her center into. I lean down and take a nipple into my mouth, sucking and flicking it with my tongue as I pinch and tweek the other. I switch and give the same attention to the other. She bucks harder moaning, I can feel how wet she is…and its not from the water cascading over our bodies at this very moment. I cup her center and she moans as I enter her with two fingers, using my thigh to press them harder into her. We start a rhythm and its not long before she's crying out for release. I flick my thumb over her clit a few more times as I kiss and nibble on her neck and it sends her over. "Oh, god ASH!" She screams into my neck. I slow my pace and help her ride it out. I turn off the shower and grab towels, wrapping them securely around myself and Spencer, before lifting her dazed form up and carrying her to her old room to get clothes. We change and share a few more hungry kisses before climbing into the truck and driving off to move her in and hopefully warm that house too. If you know what, I mean…


	13. PlayDoh

**Double Day...maybe Triple if I get more Reviews...SO REVIEW, it helps me know if I'm being funny or not...so yeah, reviews, good...So to all you lurkers, pwease review?**

**Disclaimer: SON NOT MINE, no happy about that...Arden, Alex, Lucy, Wiley and Bridget plus the story belong to meee, I ish happy about that one.**

**

* * *

**

**Play-Doh**

**Ashley POV**

Well we unloaded all of the boxes yesterday. But today is the day that we can grab Alex out of the hospital. Arden's excited because Alex has agreed to stay with us until she finalizes on their house. Their meaning Lucy, Alex, Wiley, and Wiley's girlfriend…who's name escapes me…'s house. Our house is huge…I don't see why they all can't come and stay with us…I mean it gets a little lonely and if they're Alex's friends they can't be too bad to live with. Plus I've sort of met all of them except for Wiley's girlfriend, hope she doesn't bring drama around with her, because it's the last thing this house is gonna need.

Spence, Ky, Ard and I walk into the hospital to see Lucy talking to some supermodel tall, hot, blonde chick. Must be Wiley's girlfriend. Lucy spots us and waves us over.

"Hey, guys. This is Bridget Vassar, or Bridge as we call her, Wiley's girlfriend." Bridge smiles and waves. She's pretty, but nothing compared to Spencer. "Bridge, this is Kyla, Ashley, and Arden Davies. But Ky sometimes goes by Woods because…I dunno she's just strange." Lucy teases and Kyla huffs. Bridge just stands there laughing.

"Nice to meet you all." Bridget smiles warmly and spots Wiley, "Excuse me for a sec." She walks over to her girlfriend.

"Luce, I resent that comment." Kyla still pouting from that strange comment.

"Aww, come on Ky, you know I was only kidding, babe." Lucy looks at her with her dark puppy eyes.

"Ugh, fine. I forgive you." I look between them, is it me or is something going on with Ky and Luce…I look at Arden and it looks like she's thinking the same thing. Bridget and Wiley walk over and greet everyone.

"Hey people." Wiley says. Wiley…aka, Alyssa Wilder..skinny rocker chick with blonde hair with purple streaked bangs, a lip ring and a few tatoos. Got her nicname from being compared to Wile E. Coyote, the cartoon character because she always found some way to get into trouble and things would go horribly wrong. Always thought that she wasn't really Alex's type, so it surprised me that they stayed together for 2 months. But they ended up friends. She always goes for the badass rocker doesn't she? "Yeah, yeah Luce, I brought Play-Doh." Wait, what? I just zoned in on the conversation.

"Play-Doh?" I ask.

"Oh well, Coop in there gets bored and is easily amused, so Play-Doh always helps in these situations." The circle of people cracks up.

"So anyways, since you guys are all down here, I was wondering if you'd like to move in with us. I mean we've got plenty of room. Plus the whole sorority sort of thing could be fun." I joke at the end and laugh.

Wiley and Bridge look at Luce who shrugs. "Yeah, we'd be cool with that. We're having our stuff shipped this week anyways, the first of it should arrive as soon as we give the address."

Alright, it's settled. 8 chicks in one house…this could get interesting…I look around and see that Arden has wondered off, probably snuck off to see Alex while no one was around.

I walk into the hall after helping to finalize the release forms to get Alex out, and look through the window to see Arden in Alex's bed, snuggled up to her and they're both playing with the Play-Doh that Wiley brought. It's actually the cutest thing I have ever seen. Alex and Arden are laughing and grinning at each other. Alex leans in and gently kisses Arden on the lips, who blushes and turns her head away. Alex grins more and nudges her. I chose that moment to walk in. "Hey, guys. Everything's done, lets get out of this popsicle stand and into the taco house." Alex and Arden look at me funny and simultaneously ask, "What?"

"Oh, well…seeing as there are going to be 8 people living in the Davies house…it's a house…full of taco…you know…pussy, box, bearded clam, wooha, cu-" Arden cuts me off. "We get it, Ash! Jesus…crazy blunt ass sister." She mumbles the last part to Alex and she giggles.

"Hey watch your ass, Coopski…keep siding with my sister and making fun of me and you'll feel the wrath of the Davies!" I glare.

"Ha, yeah, Ash…I've felt it before…like a week ago." She raises a brow challengingly, I know she's joking and that there's no hard feelings.

"Righto, and you fell right on your ass, missy. So, BAM. No making fun for you." She rolls her eyes at me. "Ash, you're a nutter. But you're my nutter, come here, I haven't hugged you in forever."

I walk over and gingerly hug her, being careful not to hurt her ribs. I lick my lips and wink in Alex's direction trying to piss off Arden.

"Alright. Enough hugging." Oh ho. Looks like it worked.

"Aww, chill Ardy…I was only hugging her…no need to be jealous of our love…" I tease her.

Alex sighs dramatically. "Damn, Ash…I told you not to tell her that we were in love and were going to elope and move to Canada where we would have a pet moose and I would become a lumberjack…guess its ruined…" Alex sniffs, pretending to tear up.

"Bah, you two and your snarky remarks…" Arden grumbles and Alex kisses her cheek. "Aww, Ard…you know I only want one Davies…" Arden sighs and smiles. "Yeah..I know." Alex grins deviously. "Yep, Kyla is the only one for me." And that earns her a slap on both arms from each Davies sister in the room. "Alright, alright…owww, people I'm still in the hospital and I'd like to get out of it by the time I'm 40, sooooo lets go."

Arden helps Alex up off the bed and I fetch her bag and crutches. She grumbles and begins crutching out into the hallway, where she's greeted by 5 other people. Quite the popular one.

We all get into our respective cars. Arden and Alex and cuddled up in the back with Alex's head in Arden's lap with Spence and I in the front, my hand in hers on the arm rest. Kyla rides with Luce and Wiley and Bridge follow. All of the cars headed to the Davies house. The room claim race should be interesting. All I know is that Arden and Alex are getting separate rooms on the other sides of the house.


	14. Davies Boarding House

**Alright, so this is a tineh chapter and I felt bad for just giving you this one...so another shall follow. PLEASE throw me a review here. 14 chapters and I've only got like 5 reviews. I know I've only been writitng this for about a week. But please review. It'll make meh happy, which in turn makes me write chapters faster...so Reviewing=good for you.**

**Disclaimer: DONT own SON, do own Alex, Arden, Lucy, Wiley and Bridget**

* * *

**Davies Boarding House**

**Ashley POV**

"Hey Hop-a-long. You better not be sneaking out of that room to see my sister during the middle of the night." Alex rolls her eyes at me and crutches into Arden's room, leaving the door open, of course…such a good influence.

So yeah, Alex got the room right next to my sister's upstairs. Spence and I share the master upstairs down the hall from them. We've got Wiley and Bridge in the guest bedroom on the opposite side of the hall. And then Ky and Luce have rooms next to each other down the other hallway. Downstairs we have the kitchen, living room, game room, and music studio, and then there's the Jacuzzi and pool outback overlooking the beach. Welcome to the Davies Boarding House for Lesbians. Nah, but that's what I'm calling it, considering well…you know.

Anywho, Spence is almost unpacked…which is a surprise considering the amount of junk that she brought with her. So I browse around to see how everyone else is fairing. Kyla is on her bed reading a magazine oblivious to the world around her. Luce is listening to her ipod and taking a nap. Wiley and Bridget are…making out. Alrighty then, gonna have to get used to that. And then I stop by Arden and Alex in Arden's room. Arden has Alex's foot propped up on pillows on her bed with Alex's head in her lap gently stroking her hair and whispering in her ear. Alex has this huge ass grin on her face and giggles, burrowing her face in Ard's stomach. They're kind of adorable. I chuckle softly at the sensitive, vulnerable side Alex seems to bring out of my sister.

Arden hears my chuckle and looks up with her eye brows raised. "Need something? Or are you looking for a show…because we could definitely give you one…" She smirks and ruffles Alex's hair. "Couldn't we, babe?" Alex mummbles and burrows more into Arden's stomach.

"I'm pretty sure that's the too tired to function mumble from Alex. It's been a long tiring day for her. Poor thing had to just crutch everywhere..." I look at her snuggled into my sister. I'm glad she's happy. She flips me off while still burrowed into my sister's side. "Love ya too, Alllyyy."

I walk off into my own room to the lovely view of my sexy girlfriend. I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her. Burrowing my face into her neck and inhaling her scent. "Hey Spen..." I can feel her smile and a place a kiss on her neck.

"Hey there…you tired hun?" I nod. "Alright, let's take a nap then, in _our_ bed."

I grin and mumble, "Feels good to hear you say that…I can't believe its been almost 2 years…"

"Yeah, I can't either, hun."

I flop onto the bed and she lays next to me wrapping her arms around my waist as I wrap my arm around her shoulders. We doze off.

And there ends the first day at Davies Boarding House, one can only wonder what's to come...


	15. Month One at the Davies

**Here's another chappy. Review People. Review. Anywho, giving you some insight into Lucy's mind. That mysterious one. Plus she never called Alex by her first name, if you notice. They're too much of a best buddies thing for her to call Alex, Alex. It's sort of her persona on the outside world and not with Arden.**

**Disclaimer: Me not own SON yada yada yada...ONLY Story, Arden Davies, Alex Cooper, Lucy Reed, Alyssa "Wiley" Wilder, and Bridget Vassar.**

**

* * *

**

**Month One at the Davies**

**Lucy POV**

So, it's been a month since we moved into the Davies house. So far there's been no drama…which means its just around the corner. I've been hanging out with Kyla a lot, she's a cool girl. She just gets me beyond my tough exterior that everyone knows me for. Also helps that she's not bad to look at either. But, Ash would probably kill me. I mean you saw what she did to Coop and Cooper's been her friend forever, we just had a little middle school past. Plus Cooper has a spotless reputation…Ash would probably think that I was corrupting her sister. I guess we'll see where it goes. I mean I don't even know if she likes me…

I walk through the house and stop by Cooper's room. She and Arden are giggling and laughing. Jeez, you'd think they'd be making out all the time like Wiley and Bridget. Those two are crazy fuck monkeys I tell ya. I mean it was hot the first night, don't get me wrong, but now its just annoying banging on the walls. I seriously need to get my room insulated or something. Anywho they're out today doing whatever so that just leaves Spencer, Ashley, Arden, Coop, Kyla and Me at home.

But anyways, I'm pretty sure all Coop and Ard have done is make out…despite little Davies horndog genes. Huh, we'll see how long that lasts, because we all know who she's going to go to when they finally do it…me. I mean come on, Spence gets uncomfortable, Ash would kill both of them, Kyla would be grossed out, Wiley and Bridget would most likely give them tips or something, and that just leaves me. That's right, I'm the cool older sister in the house.

I walk down into the kitchen to find Kyla rummaging through the fridge. Mm..nice view of that ass…

"You know you can stop drooling, Luce…" I jump. "Wha..?" I shake my head and look at a smirking Kyla.

"Oh come on, you were so zoned in on my ass you were in a trance…I'm not blind Luce, I know you look at me all the time." I do not…I think. Maybe she has a point.

"Yeah, so?" I try to sound cool and nonchalant, but its only slightly working because now I'm fixated on the sports bra she's wearing. She walks towards me and lifts my head.

"Hey, eyes up here…I kinda wanna look at those intense ones you got there…" She looks into my eyes and then down to my lips. She bites her lip. God, that's sexy. We lean in, until I hear Arden and Ashley barelling down the stairs, Ashley chasing Arden. We quickly move away from each other and look at the two battling sisters with amused looks. I see Cooper walk down the stairs…yeah she's walking again, with a slight limp. She's tough man, fast healer. She's shaking her head and sitting at the bottom of the stairs with her head resting on her hands with an exasperated look. She speaks up, "Ash…chill for like two secs…"

Ash looks up from hog-tying her sister with a cable from the gaming system upstairs. "Uh, no. I won't. Jeez I walk into your room asking if you wanna play Super Smash Bros and I see my sister pulling off your shirt…there will be no canoodling between you two in this house. Just…ewww." She shudders and walks away with Arden laying there tied up.

"Asssshhhh, come on…You and Spence do it all the time. And Alex is your age, and I'm only a year younger…why are you being so weird about this? Wiley and Bridge are going at it like bunnies everyday. Luce is well Luce, she's kind of secretive about her exploits and what not…she doesn't bring them home though...And I mean even, Ky gets her little vibrator seshes in…" She snickers and Ash covers her face. "Ard…I don't want to hear that…" Alex snorts and gets up slightly limping over to the immobilized Arden.

I look over at Kyla who is beat red and smirk at her, raising a brow, in which she flips me off in return. And I shrug, whispering, "You doing that in the room right next door…kinda hot…" I wink as she turns redder. I turn back to the scene.

Coop is trying to untie Arden who is wiggling like a maniac. While Ash looks on, looking like she's trying to get the thought about Ky out of her head. Cooper frees Arden and looks like she's ready to attack Ash. Hey Coop's nice and all, but no one messes with her or the people she's close to, even if it is Ash. Coop charges Ash with a growl and lifts her over her shoulder, carrying her to the back towards the pool.

Ashley's screaming bloody murder, "ALEXANDRA COOPER PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, YOU GIANT LACROSSE PLAYING BUTCH, WITH YOUR STUPID MUSCLES AND AARGGGG!" _SPLASH! _Alex tosses her into the pool and grins back at everyone else, taking a bow.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here…well..for a while, actually.." She winks at Arden and turns back to a sopping wet Ashley getting out of the pool, her clothes sticking to her. Spencer comes running out. "What the heck is going on? All I heard was Ashley screaming and…." She looks at Ash and cracks up, holding her stomach. "Oh. My. God…"

Alex grins proudly and turns to Ash, "Hey you said to put you down…" She shrugs and looks at Ash innocently.

"Oh ho…You're not getting away with it that easily with those deep blue puppy eyes, missy…Come 'ere and give me a hug…" Ash chases after Alex who evades Ash and slips slightly from her limp and picks up a pool chair.

"Back, foul water demon…" She nudges Ash with the chair and walks backwards. "You shall not touch me. En garde.." Everyone laughs at Coop's antics. Jeez, she cannot be mad or serious for two seconds can she? Ash grabs the chair and pulls yanking it out of Coop's grasp and falling into the pool again. "That…was so not my fault."

"ALEXANDRA COOPER! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Uh…and that would be my cue to exit…" She picks up a pool noodle and brandishes it around acting like Zorro and flings it aside dramatically, walking up to Arden and with a Spanish Zorro-esque accent says, "Until we meet again, seniorita." She kisses her hand and runs into the house and up the stairs. Arden giggles and Ash is grumbling to herself in the pool. I feel a hand brush against mine and I look at Kyla next to me and I wink at her. Living in a house with 7 other girls, never a dull moment.


	16. Home Alone

**I think its time for some Ardex lovin. So here ya go. Long chappy (the 4th post today...) because eh, I'm a sucker for reviews...So review, and I'll be a total pushover and update. So yeah, chapter 16! Enjoy, lurkers and people who review thus making my life and I feel all warm and fuzzy. So to put it into simple words...I likey the reviews. GO ONWARD AND READ! (And hopefully review and be spifftastical...*hint* *hint* *wink* *wink*)**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of the SON stuff, just Alex, Arden, Lucy, Wiley and Bridget.**

**

* * *

**

**Home Alone**

**Alex's POV**

So, tonight…Ard and I are home alone. Ash and Spence are having a "date night" like an old married couple. And Wiley, Bridge, Ky, and Lucy are going clubbing, one last hurrah before they have to go to college and start work on Monday. So yeah, I volunteered to say home with Arden because well one, Ash would freak if Ard went to a club, and two, I want alone time with my lovely girlfriend because we rarely get it and this was the perfect cover. Yeah, we haven't really done anything…we started…and then the whole Ash walking in and hog-tying Arden and then I threw her in the pool and acted like a total spazz incident happened. Ash still is a little pissed about it. But eh, no one can stay mad at me.

I hear the front door shut and now we are completely alone. I walk into Arden's room and see her only in a towel. Must've just gotten done with her shower. God, Arden in the shower…hot. Anyways I continue to check her out, frozen to my spot, until she turns around and sees me leaning against her door frame. She smirks, "I like what you see Coop?" I raise a brow, she never calls me Coop. And really only Lucy permanently uses is as my name. Everyone else flip flops around my names.

I walk over to her, "Babe…don't call me Coop…" I sigh a bit as I wrap my arms around her, not caring if I get wet from the water still on her. I whisper, "Coop isn't me…Coop is that crazy persona I put on out there…I'm not like that with you…With you, I'm just Alex or Al…no one else, I'm me…" I look into her eyes as she gazes back.

"Alright hun, No Coop for you…" She winks and smiles, leaning in to brush her nose against mine. I run my fingers down her arms, goose bumps rising under my light touch. She takes my face in her hands and kisses my lips tenderly. I move my lips languidly across hers and close my eyes. Until I hear something flop to the ground, I pull away at look at the floor. Her towel fell. I look back at her and her eyes go wide and she blushes, hugging her self to me and burying her face in my neck so she's out of my sight. "Well this is embarrassing…" She mumbles into my chest.

I tilt her head up, "Is Arden Davies being shy about her body? What has the world come to?" I tease to ease the tension. I brush loose strands of hair and her red highlighted bangs out of her face, and she hits my arm from my teasing. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, baby…But, your uncomfortable so I'll turn around and let you get dressed…" I close my eyes and let go of her, turning around. "Go ahead…" Normally I'd jump at the chance to see her like this, but I'm waiting until she's comfortable with us being like that on a physical level…I mean really? Oh how the tables have turned…Arden Davies, major player being uncomfortable around me… a person who's only had one girlfriend in her entire life…weird.

I feel her snake her arms around my waist and her breasts press into my back. There's no way she got dressed that fast…so that means…Oh, god..she's naked..or atleast partially. Fuck, I'm turned on. She whispers softly, "Al, I think we're ready for that next step…I mean its been a month and I know all we've been doing is making each other sexually frustrated with our hot, steamy makeout sessions…So I'm ready and willing, but if you want to wait, I'd understand.…" I turn around and see how sincere she is and also the fact that she has only a bra and underwear on. This is an emotional side of her only I see and I love how much she trusts me to leave herself so vulnerable, because those Davies have strong walls, let me tell you...

I wrap my arms around her half-naked body and hold her close. "I was waiting for you…actually…" I smirk slightly and she giggles a bit.

"Oh really? I'm being outdone huh?"

I sigh dramatically, "Oh…you'll learn eventually, squirt." She glares at me. Oops, forgot she doesn't like me making fun of how she's short or how she's a year younger…my bad.

"Al, your so not getting any for that comment…" She tries to walk away but I snatch her up into my arms and she squeals and wraps her legs around my waist, surprised.

"Alex…put me down." She looks sexy when she's all demanding…oh look, I'm chest level right now…mm nice. She flicks my nose and I wince and sneeze, looking up at her. She looks concerned for some reason. "I'm serious Al, I don't want you hurting your foot again and your ribs are still tender…" I roll my eyes, but still smile at how much she worries about me. "I'm serious Al, you may think your invincible or whatever…but your not…" She brushes back some of my hair. "And I don't want you to get hurt…"

I look into her eyes. "Hey…I'm not gonna get hurt…I hurled Ash into the pool while defending your honor, didn't I?" I smile and wink, she giggles a bit as I walk over to her bed and gently lay her down. I take in the sight of my half-naked girlfriend and smirk. Wow…she's all mine…Lucky girl, aren't I? She blushes and covers herself. "Sorry for staring babe, its just that your so gorgeous…" I kiss her gently on the lips and pull my shirt over my head and toss it aside before crawling next to her on the bed. She rolls over on her side and kisses me tenderly at first until our kiss becomes needy, our tongues dart out and duel for dominance as she starts to take charge. She is so a top…which is totally fine by me. She straddles my waist and I begin to squeeze her bra clad breasts. She moans gently, leaning down to suck on my neck, most likely claiming me as hers with a lovely hickey that I'll have to cover up around her protective sister and my friends. I groan gently as she bites gently on my neck, trailing her hands down my sides and abs. She reaches around and unclasps my bra, letting the straps fall down my shoulders. I lift my bra off and toss it aside. She looks at me like I looked at her earlier, memorizing every part of my body. She leans down and takes one of my nipples into her mouth gently, sucking on it and flicking it with her tongue. I moan throatily and tangle my fingers in her hair, pulling her closer. God, she can use her tongue…She moves down my body, placing light kisses down my stomach and I feel myself flood in anticipation.

She looks up at me asking for permission to go further. I look back at her conveying that its alright. She smiles and slowly slides my gym shorts and panties down. She smirks and runs her fingers over my mound gently caressing the shaved area. I shiver under her touch as she moves lower, kissing the insides of my quivering thighs. I moan softly, watching her. She slides two fingers through my slit and groans, "Damn, Al…your fucking soaked…" I pant out, "All for you baby…" She presses the fingers against my entrance and I buck my hips trying to get them to go in but she stills my jerking hips with her other hand, looking amused. "Don't tease baby…please, " I beg. Must be enough because she slowly slides her two fingers in, slowly pumping them in and out of me. I moan and grab onto the sheets, thrusting my hips onto her fingers. She watches as her fingers travel in and out of me. I grunt with every thrust, bringing myself higher and higher. She leans down and tastes me, causing me to moan out. She licks up my slit before licking around my clit. I'm panting and moaning, feeling my orgasm build. She sucks my clit into her mouth and its enough to push me over the edge, my walls clamp around her fingers. I cry out her name and tremors wrack through my body. She laps up my orgasm and cleans me thoroughly, before gently pulling out her fingers and moving up to give me a sweet kiss. I pull her close and hold her.

I speak up in a slightly husky voice, "That was…wow…Ard…just..yeah..and stuff..."

She chuckles, "Witty Alex Cooper can't think of something more than wow to say? I must be good…"

I smirk and shake my head, "Better than good babe…definitely better than good…" She grins proudly and I smile at her cuteness. "You're kind of adorable…"

"Uhhh, no. Arden Davies doesn't do adorable…Sexy, yeah.. hot, yeah…adorable-"

I cut her off, "Totally and completely…" She pouts. "And that pout is just proving my point, baby…" I kiss her pouty lips gently before rolling on top of her and pinning her wrists down to the bed. She gazes up at me surprised. And I grin. "Well hey there…you're definitely wearing way too many clothes…I'm just going to have to get those off…and you while I'm at it…" I wink and she groans slightly as her hips twitch. I trace my tongue along the outline of her breasts, unclasping and removing her bra and grin and take a nipple between my teeth and tug on it, earning my a moan. God, she's definitely sexy…She tangles her fingers in my hair and pushes me farther down, she's already on edge from getting me off so she probably can't take much teasing. I slide her panties down her legs and take in the sight of her center. I lick and suck on her swollen nether lips as she moans below me. I thrust two fingers into her entrance while swirling my tongue around her clit. She moans out loudly and humps my fingers, she's panting and I can feel her walls tensing around my fingers. I give one more hard thrust and bite gently on her clit and it sends her over. I help her ride out her orgasm and gently pull my fingers out, lapping up her sweet juices and cleaning her gently before sliding back up her body and pressing a few kisses to her forehead as she calms down. We crawl under the covers and she snuggles into my arms, I wrap a leg around her and hold her close. I look at the clock and see _12:53_ am, before drifting asleep.


	17. Dinner with Carlin and Davies

**Soooo I'm a little addicted to updating but this shall be the last of the day. It's a shorty. BUT REVIEW PLEASE, not to be desperate or anything...they just make me happyy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON, just Alex, Arden, Lucy, Wiley and Bridget.**

* * *

**Dinner with Carlin and Davies**

**Spencer's POV**

Well Ash decided that tonight would be our date night so we could have some alone time away from everyone else. It's kind of cute that she put all of this together, I mean she takes me to my favorite restaurant and then we go sit by the beach until around midnight. It was the perfect night.

"Ash, is there a certain reason that you've set this all up?" I can't help but be curious.

Ash turns and looks at me. We're currently driving home from our wonderful evening. "It was sort of an apology, I mean I haven't been the greatest person, I mean I've been a little cranky around Alex from the dumping in the pool and I don't know what my issue is with my sister and her, but I'm doing my best, ya know? So I just wanted to have a night all to ourselves until we head back into the madness of the Davies house." I smile and nod. We arrive at the house. Wiley and Luce's cars aren't here so they still must be out. I'm a little nervous, because knowing Arden and Alex…they probably used this night to take their relationship to the next level. I mean home alone with people out until the end of the night. Perfect situation. So I brace myself for whatever reaction Ash is going to have.

Ashley and I make our way into the house and hear silence. I look at the clock and its 1 in the morning. We walk up the stairs and see that Lucy, Kyla, Wiley and Bridget's rooms are all empty. Ash stops by Alex's room next and we see her bed is empty. Ash tenses up, this can't be good. She turns to Arden's door, and I stop her. "Ash, I don't think that's the best idea, hun." She sighs.

"Yeah, but its going to bother me all night either way, so I might as well know the truth and then talk to them in the morning about it." Ash is being weirdly calm over this whole thing. Maybe she just doesn't want to ruin the night for me or something.

She opens the door and we see a naked Alex and Arden snuggled up under Arden's covers. Alex is holding her protectively and Arden is snuggled into her arms. It's actually adorable and I almost aww. Ash closes her eyes, trying to calm herself as she turns around and heads to our room. I shut the door and follow her.

"Ash? You ok?" I'm a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just hit me that my best friend and little sister are actually fucking each other. I mean I knew they really hadn't done anything because well Arden seems different around Alex. But seeing that just actually hit me how happy they are together, and that I should butt out of their love life. It's not my place anymore. It probably never was." She shrugs. "I guess I was just been overprotective of them and only thinking about what happens if they don't work out, instead of thinking about how amazing it is that they are together. Now all I have to do is wait for Ky and Luce to get together and we'll all be happy and good." She chuckles. And I look at her, shocked. I had no idea she even picked up on that. It took me a while myself to figure it out.

I hear the front door open and slam. Shit, that might wake the lovebirds. I better cut off anyone who goes near there…it should be their decision to let anyone know about it. Ash and I go down stairs to see a very Lucy and Kyla all leaning against each other and giggling while Wiley and Bridget look amused.

"Ky your like soooo pretty..." Lucy whispers loudly and giggles falling over, pulling Kyla with her.

"They've been like this all night…kind of cute…" Bridget whispers to me.

"Kind of annoying really…." Wiley mumbles and Bridget swats her shoulder. "Alright, alright it's cute."

Ash snickers. "Whipped."

Kyla looks up at Ash, "Look who's talking Ashykins…Spencer's got a tight leash on you, missy…"

Ash rolls her eyes, "Alright Spence and I'll get Ky to bed. You guys help out Lucy."

Ash and I partially carry Ky up the stairs and lay her in bed. Thank god we don't start classes until the day after tomorrow, because classes with a hangover would suck so badly for Ky. Oh right, Lucy and Wiley own their own music store down the street and Bridget works there so yeah they're not going to college or anything. It was quite an investment but they're getting a little publicity with Raife Davies daughters coming to visit all the time. I sense that Ash wants to form a band and put off college to tour because now she has people she trusts who can play. We'll see what happens.


	18. Forming a Band?

**Yay for chappy updates. I'm going to have to start slowing down on the updates though. My writing can't keep up with the updating frenzy plus I have homework...which is a joy, but the more reviews I get the faster I write. Plus I'm a total pushover for a good review or even a sentence expressing your lovely thoughts. So yeah, here's 18. Enjoy lurkers and reviewers.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own SON, I DO own the story, Alex, Arden, Wiley, Lucy, and Bridget...my little story minions. **

* * *

**Forming a Band?**

**Ashley's POV**

Gah, classes start tomorrow and I really don't think this college thing is my thing, ya know? I hate school…why would I wanna spend another four years there to get a degree I don't really need? I'm thinking of starting a band. I mean Ethan Marks, my late father's producer, has been trying to cut me a deal since I could speak. I don't really like the solo thing so I'm thinking of adding a band, and what better band than my house mates. Coop can play guitar, Arden is also a great guitar player, singer and pianist, Luce can play bass, and Wiley's a drummer. I mean it's the best set up. I just have to run it by them and see if Arden can finish her year at King on the road, if Bridge can run the store for Wiley and Luce and the hardest is going to be tearing Alex away from college…because we all know she's a brainiac.

I walk down the hallway and walk into Arden's room, not expecting to see Alex still in her bed and still naked making out with her. Gross, I so don't want to see this. I clear my throat. Alex looks at me surprised falling off the bed with the comforter as Arden yanks the sheet around herself. "Ash, get the fuck out of my room!"

I laugh at Alex falling off the bed like a spazz. "Chill, baby sis. Totally wasn't expecting Alex to still be here and still naked." Ard looks at me surprised.

"So you knew…and you didn't drag Alex out of my room by her hair like a maniac?" I'm kind of offended. But I guess I deserved it.

I shrug, "Eh, atleast she'll keep you out of trouble. Won't ya Al?"

Alex looks up over the side of the bed from the floor. "Yep, Davies wrangler at your service." She salutes. Always cracking a joke…Arden just looks confused.

"Now get dressed before other people get actual proof of what you guys were doing last night. They already suspect something. Luckily they were too busy dragging a drunk Lucy and Kyla up to their rooms to check both of yours." They both crack up as they picture the situation.

"All I know is that I'm soooo waking up Kyla…" Arden grins deviously.

"Ard…" Alex warns, always the mediator and trying to not cause fights if she can help it.

"Chill, Al, I'm just gonna bang a few pots near her…" I chuckle at Arden's immaturity. I don't know how Alex puts up with us.

"Arden Davies, if you do that…they will be the only thing you'll be banging in a long time…" Alex raises a brow challengingly and Arden whines, "Alllyyyy, so not fair. Fine, I won't." She pouts and grumbles.

I tease, "Now who's whipped, Ardypoo?"

She glares at me, "Shut up Ash and get out so we can put clothes on."

I shrug. "I'll just stare at Alex the whole time…bet she's hot naked…" I wiggle my brows and they both know I'm joking.

Arden throws a pillow at me. "Out, Ash or I'll make Alex throw you in the pool again." She grins triumphantly and I leave the room, not wanting to deal with the dirty freezing water currently in the pool. We need to get that cleaned.

I walk downstairs to see Bridget and Wiley making out on the counter. Do they ever come up for air? I open the fridge and slam it, making them break apart. Bridget blushes and Wiley speaks up, "My bad, Davies."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I'm calling a meeting in the living room by the way. There's something I wanna ask the house."

"Righto, Davies. We'll be there in a sec." She kisses Bridget's forehead and hops off the counter.

I walk over to the loveseat, plopping myself down in it. Bridge and Wiley grab the recliner. Spencer hops down the stairs and yawns, stretching and walks over to me, sitting in my lap. I think she senses what I'm going to ask.

Alex and Arden follow down, sort of glowing from their night. Arden jumps on Alex's back and Alex carries her over to the couch, sitting down with Arden snuggling into her side.

"What Ard, do your legs not work or something? Are Ky and Luce up yet?"

Arden throws a cushion at me. "Yeah they work, but what's the fun in that. Plus Alex doesn't mind anyways." She smiles at Alex and kisses her cheek. "Oh, and yeah I saw them just getting up when we were headed down."

We heard Ky and Luce groaning and thudding down the stairs. "My fucking head, dude…" Alex and Wiley snicker at the sound of Luce's voice. "Oh shut up, Luce, it's not that bad." That would be Kyla, she's weirdly cheery in the morning…must be the yoga-ishness.

"We'll excuse me for not having rockstar drinking and hangover abilities, _Kyla_."

"No need to…" She trails off when seeing everyone in the living room. "Ok, why wasn't I notified about Luce's intervention?" Luce smacks her arm and grumbles "Not, funny…" They plop themselves on the couch next to Alex and Arden.

I clear my throat, "So, guys, I've called us all together the day before all of us have to go back to the real world to express an idea that I have."

They all look at me curiously and Spence nudges me to continue, "So, I've been hounded by my dad's old record producer to cut a deal and make a record, but I really don't like the solo thing, so I was wondering if Alex, Arden, Luce, and Wiley would agree to become my band." Alex and Arden glance at each other, while Luce and Wiley have shit-eating grins on. "So I wanted to discuss this as a house, considering if we decide to do this…Alex is going to have to put off college, Arden is going to have to either hire a private tutor and be homeschooled or get her GED, Luce and Wiley are going to have to leave the store in Bridget's hands, and of course Kyla, Spencer, and Bridget would all be having a tough time alone without the five of us, if we make it and go on tour. So…the living room is open to discussion."

"Well I'm all for it, I don't really have anything tying me down at the moment." Luce speaks up, glancing at Ky.

"Alright, we have one vote for." Alex and Arden are discussing it amongst themselves, Alex looks a little frustrated.

"I talked it over with Bridget, and she'd be cool with running the store, and letting me go for a bit," Wiley says.

"Alright, we have three votes."

"Ash," I turn to Spencer. "You know I'll support you in anything you do…I'm ok with it…plus you guys won't be leaving for a while, you still have to practice and make an album or atleast a demo before you start touring…" Always thinking things through huh Spence. I grin.

"Alright we're up to five votes, plus I think once Spence goes on break she should totally be manager…" I wink and tease her.

"I'm cool with it, I'll miss my sisters and friends but eh, Spencer, Bridget and I can be groupies and all whine about missing you guys while your gone, be good to have whiny company other than myself." Kyla grins.

"Six votes people, just waiting on Ard and Alex…" Shit…I knew Alex would be tough…

"Well I'm cool with it. It gets me out of King for my senior year, but I only go if Alex goes, she'd probably be the one who'll help me study for my GED anyways, my little brainiac..." She teases Alex who really doesn't seem to be in her happy, joke cracking mood.

Alex gets up and sighs, "Just give me an hour, ok?" I nod, knowing what she means and she walks out the front door and drives off, leaving Arden looking confused and everyone else staring after her. Told you, she'd be tough.


	19. I Always Know Where to Find You

**Hi, I'm ConnieLaxer12, and I'm an update addict. You see I started my first fan fic a week ago, and now I can't stop updating. So yeah, here's chaper 19. REVIEW lurky monkeys, REVIEW! Anywho, Enjoy the rhethorical stylings of my brain.**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of SON yada yada yada...Ownage of Ard, Al, Luce, Wiles, and Bridge. Yeah, they're mah bitches, they do what they're told.**

* * *

I Always Know Where to Find You

**Ashley's POV**

I pull into the spot that I haven't visited in months. Alex's spot. She told me about it so I'd always know where to find her. So here I am, an hour later. I came alone, because I know now how much this spot means to her. It's windy out so I pull on my sweatshirt and stuff the small package into the pocket. I walk my walk through the brush and spot her, sitting in the exact place I first found her the day she told me she was moving, with her arms wrapped around her legs.

I walk behind her kicking the sand so I don't scare her and sit next to her. I lean against her shoulder. "Hey Laxxybear…"

"Hey, Ash…" She seems distant like she's still thinking it over, still unsure.

"So…uh, I have something for you…" She looks over at me curiously as I pull out the small package in my sweatshirt. I give it to her, "Go ahead, open it…" She opens the package to find her charm bracelet repaired and looking brand new despite its sand incident. She smiles and tears up a little. "Thanks, Ash…It means a lot.." I hug her close to me, "No Problem Coop, didn't want you going without it…plus I added another…" I point to the heart with Alex and Arden's names in it. She blinks and smiles. "I guess its my way of saying sorry for being such an ass towards you guys this past month…and that I'm totally cool with you two…" She grins and lunges at me, knocking me back into the sand.

"Thank you so much Ashy…" I smile and realize she's still on top of me. "Like I said Coop, no problem…" I brush some of her hair out of her face and she realizes out current position, moving off of me chuckling, "My bad, Davies.."

I shrug and act cool. "Not everyday your tackled by a hot girl…"

"Yeah…you usually do the tackling…" She gives me a pointed look, referring to me tackling Arden these past few weeks.

"Alright, alright I get it woman, I'm sorry and yes before you say it I'll apologize to Arden too..." She looks content with herself.

"Good, now back to this band business…I've decided to…" She pauses dramatically, because she knows I hate it, so I hit her arm, "Ow, heyy Best Friend Abuse…Anywho, yeah, I guess I could put off college til next year to be a rock star. Or maybe take a few online classes on the road, ifff we make it that is." I squeal and tackle her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…and hey, that's when we make it, missy…don't you forget it..."

"Alright, alright rockstar…first we need equipment and a practice space and then we actually need to play together…"

"Done, Done, and Done, Al."

**Arden's POV**

I'm pacing back and forth right now. I've never seen Alex act that way. She just left and didn't look back. And only Ash is going to see her. I mean I should go too, I'm her girlfriend. But noooo, Ash said to stay here and wait it out like everyone else…come on, I'm her girlfriend.

I hear the door open and laughter coming from Ash and Alex. "Oh come on, Ash, I don't think Arden really took ballet…I mean really?"

"Oh ho, but I have pictures…" Shit, I forgot she hadn't shown them to Alex yet. I race towards the stairs for Ash's room to grab the pictures but am met by the sight of Alex, grinning as she looks at 7 year old me in a frilly pink tutu grinning at the camera as I strike a pose.

"Aww, Ard…you're actually adorable…" I feel my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Hey I thought we went over this…Davies don't do adorable…you tell her Ash.." I say in a whining tone.

"Nah, sorry," Ash says, "I had the same argument with Spence when we started and apparently the Davies do cute and adorable…while also being sexy, hot, and fucking smokin…" I hear a chuckle come from the doorway. I turn and see Spencer. "Ain't that right, Spen?"

"Yeah, definitely…the cute just comes with the hotness…" God she's making Ash's head enormous. She slips me Ash's photos as she walks towards Ash. Sneaky, sneaky Carlin. I like it.

"Hey Al," She turns and looks at me, "I wanna show you something too…" She walks towards me and sees a 5 year old Ashley in full makeup and an evening gown doing her pageant wave and cracks up laughing.

"Oh my god, Ash…wow…I had no idea…" Ash frowns and looks at the pictures shocked.

"I thought I hid those…." She looks at Spencer, "Spennnce…" She whines and Spencer throws her hands up.

"Hey, hey…it was only fair…" She takes off running with Ash after her. Leaving Alex and me alone.

She walks up to me and wraps her arms around my waist, "Hey there, Ard…I missed you…" She kisses my lips softly.

I smile and nuzzle my face into her neck, "What did you tell Ash your answer was?" I look up at her.

She looks down at me, "I told her I'd go-" I leap up onto her and she catches me. I wrap my legs around her waist and pull her into a searing kiss, wrapping my arms around her neck. She moves her lips against mine as she holds me up and carries me to her room.

"Yeah, little Davies, GET SOME!" I pull away and glare at Luce. "Hey, it's not like we don't know what you two were up to last night…" I blush and bury my face into Alex's neck.

"Luce, back off ok…" Alex says defensively. "You know it bothers her…"

"Oh come on Coop, it's all in good fun…plus we're all going to be in a band together so I mean we're going to be knowing a lot more about your love life…and so will the media…" She winks and walks off in search of Kyla.

Alex sighs and sits me down on the bed. "We'll now that my mood is ruined…" I lightly kiss her lips.

"I like you being protective and territorial…it's sexy…" She grins and rolls her eyes. "No I'm serious, hun…I mean I love the goofball sensitive you, but when you get all tough and strong and defensive it's a real turn on…" She looks at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Is that so?" She growls slightly and I nod not trusting my voice right now, she's got that predatorial look in her eyes that makes my knees go weak. She hovers above me and captures my lips, pressing her lower half into me and resting on her forearms. We start a steamy makeout session, tongues dueling for dominance until we hear, "Yeah, Coop, GET SOME!" Alex's head shoots up and looks at Wiley who's smirking at us. Alex flips her off and growls, "Fuck you, Wiley." Damn that's sexy…She smirks back at me, knowing how hot she's getting me.

Ash yells from downstairs, "Come on, guys, we're going out in celebration! Ard and Laxxy get your making out asses down here!"

Alex and I groan, both sexually frustrated. Alex looks at me, "Continue this later…with the door locked?" She smiles gently, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"Of course."


	20. Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders

**CHAPTER 20! What? Since when? Well...now, actually. But yeah, its a looonnggg one. Plus you get a little insight into Bridget the quiet one's mind. So READ ANd REVIEW...it makes meh happeh...**

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN SON...I do own ze storee, ze Alex, ze Arden, ze Bridgeeet, ze Lucee, ans ze Wiley.**

**Enjoy, lovely people.**

**

* * *

**

**Ashley Davies and the Free Loaders**

**Ashley POV**

So, last night before we could get to our celebration, Alex, Arden and I had to iron out our school details. Alex and I called up UCLA and told them we had a last minute conflict and could not attend that year and I had to phone Arden's school to inform them that she will be getting her GED, of course with Alex the brainiac's help. Alex actually got into a private school up in San Fran and graduated in the top 5% of her class…I mean come on, really? Share the brains please, Al?

Anywho, today is our first band practice. Of course everyone's gonna be there, we set up in the music studio with equipment that I special ordered and overnighted. Luce and Wiley are over at their store now training Bridget in the event that they have to leave. Spencer's in classes until the afternoon. So it's just been Arden, Alex and me chillin at the house, waiting for everyone to get home. Boy, did those two look grumpy when they got downstairs. I was later filled in that they were both very frustrated…if you get what I mean. I cracked up at Luce and Wiley's almost identical reaction to seeing those two. But I really wasn't expecting to hear that Al went off on both of them. I mean sure she's been in a few fights but Al telling some one to "Fuck off"…I've never heard that from her before unless it was towards someone who was bothering me. I guess she's trying to protect Arden. That girl's a lucky one, she's got a bodyguard and a girlfriend.

I hear the door shut and Spence flops onto the couch face down and mumbles something about being tired and a dumbass professor. I chuckle, "Hard first day, babe?" She nods tiredly. "Aww, poor baby…Ready to relax and listen to the first ever practice of Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders." Yeah, Alex, Arden and I decided on a name…fits it kinda well, they're all living in my house. But I mean it was a joke that they were freeloaders that just turned into sort of a term of endearment.

She looks up at me, "Is that the band name?"

I nod, "Yup, Arden, Alex and I came up with it while everyone else was off doing things. Real bonding coming up with that name." She giggles. By bonding I mean Alex being a total spazz and coming up with ridiculous names before finally being serious and settling on freeloaders, while Arden just laughed at her and I got frustrated repeatedly at Coop's lack of seriousness. I mean it's a band name…its what your known as for the rest of your career, but she came through so its all good.

I hear the door shut and the voices of Lucy, Wiley, and Bridget coming from the front entrance. "Dude, I already told you, we're not calling our band Murky Water just because the pool is disgusting right now and it gave you the idea. Plus its Ash's band so she probably figured something out and we'll just decide or whatever." That would be Luce, most likely arguing with Wiley.

"Hey Ash, you ready to practice or what?" That would be Wiley.

"Yeah, let me just get Alex and Arden down here-" Lucy cuts me off, "Uh, might not be the best idea for you or me or Wiley to do it…Pissed off Cooper can be a little scary and she's already mad at us." Wow Alex scared Luce…that's a first. "And do you really want to be thrown in the pool again?" Yeah…she has a point there.

"Ha, definitely not…so who should do it? I mean it probably should be one of the quiet blondes over there…Coop can't be mad at the innocent ones." I motion to Spencer and Bridget who are giggling.

Wiley speaks up, "Eh, I'm pretty sure Bridget could take them…plus they got along fairly well back in San Fran." I nod.

"Hey Bridge…Would you mind grabbing Alex and Arden for us."

She rolls her eyes, "Are you guys seriously scared of Alex? I mean come on, it's a total façade. I mean even you, Alyssa and Luce know that she's fiercely loyal and not as tough as she seems to be" Did she just call Wiley, Alyssa? Weird, using her actual name.

"Well then if your so great Bridget why don't you show us how to get Coop down here without being yelled at." I challenge her.

"Fine, I will." She jogs up the stairs and I hear her footsteps go into Cooper's room.

**Bridget's POV**

Yep, I'm the quiet one in the house, just because I don't really know Ash and the other Davies too well. But one thing I do know is Alex Cooper. She and I met at school in San Francisco. We shared a common interest, sports. She was the lacrosse player and I was the star forward of the soccer team. She was the one who introduced me to her ex-girlfriend, Wiley. Alex puts up a tough front to protect the ones she cares for. So for them to all be scared of her is kind of funny. Yeah she was pretty much my best friend back in San Francisco so I definitely know what makes her tick. I approach her door. I knock on it, "Hey Al, can I come in for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure Bridge." I open the door and see Arden snuggled into Alex's side. She waves at me and I smile back.

"So, everyone's home and wants you two downstairs. And they sent me because they're all scared that if they walked in on you two, Alex would go off on whoever it was…unless it was me or Spencer because we're the "innocent ones." Alex chuckles as I air quote.

"Yeah, that'd be my adorable protective girlfriend…" Arden says, sleepily, kissing her cheek. Aww they're so cute.

"I cannot believe that they're scared of me. Well, I wanted them to do was to leave us alone for like two seconds…guess I got it." Alex grins and snickers. "Anyways, yeah Bridge we'll be down in a sec, kay?"

"Yeah, sure, guys. I can't wait to see their faces. Ash challenged me to come and get you guys without Alex killing me." Alex and Arden laugh as I exit and hop down the stairs.

"So, they'll be down in a minute. See, Ash, no yelling from scawy Awex." I tease Ash. Ashley grumbles a "Fine. Whatever", and everyone else looks at me, studying me. Spencer walks up and high-fives me. We may be innocent looking, but we're quite cunning and devious when we need to be.

Alex and Arden walk down the stairs. Or rather Alex has a sleepy Arden hanging on her back like a monkey as she walks over to us.

Arden yawns, "So what did you guys want us down here for?" She sits in Alex's lap.

"Do you guys never stop touching or hanging all over each other?" Lucy pipes up. Ah Lucy the slightly blunt and rude one. She and Wiley have been best friends since freshman year of high school. You have to live with Lucy to have Wiley.

Alex glares, "Not that its any of your business, Luce…But yeah, we like touching, so sue us. Jeez just because you and Ky don't touch each other because you're too scared to start anything, doesn't mean you get to make fun of me and Ard all the time."

We all stare at Alex, shocked. She's never spoken like that to anyone before. She's probably the only one who would stand up to bad ass Lucy Reed fearlessly and live to tell the tale, but where is this temper coming from? Plus she just called out Lucy and Kyla. I wonder if everyone knows that they like each other…they probably do.

Arden wraps her arms around Alex's neck and whispers into her ear trying to calm her down. Alex relaxes and her eyes soften and Arden buries her face into Alex's neck. Wow, Arden definitely has power over Alex.

Kyla and Lucy are still staring at each other. Not quite sure how to respond to Alex's comment. Lucy looks a little sad.

Ash clears her throat, "So anyways, I called everyone here to discuss the band name, and then we'll all go over to the studio and see what we can do with the music that I gave you guys to look over. Anyways, Coop, Ard and I discussed the band name and decided to call us Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders, with everyone else's approval of course." Everyone bursts out laughing and Alex, Arden and Ashley just grin. "So is that a yes?" Everyone nods their heads. "Good, alright lets go play."

We all head towards the studio. Spencer, Kyla and I sit in the recording room while Alex, Arden, Lucy, Ash and Wiley all set up, tuning their instruments and setting the levels on the amps. Ard takes her place behind the keyboards, Alex stands to the right of her with her jet black Fender guitar, tuning and strumming it. Ashley is in the middle twirling her microphone and stand. Lucy is off to the left, strumming her black Gibson Thunderbird. And my lovely rocker looking girlfriend is adjusting her drums.

Once everyone is ready Ash speaks up, "Hellooo Davies Boarding House for Lesbians!" Everyone laughs. "We are Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders and we will be playing a song that I wrote for my lovely girlfriend, Spencer, back in high school when I felt like we would _never_ get together with all of the drama and interruptions in our lives. Love ya, babe. This is 'White lines & Red Lights.'" Ash winks at Spence and Spencer blushes. I hear Wiley count off on her sticks and the song begins. They begin to play the intro with Ash bobbing her head to the drums, before she begins to sing.

_Late night, driving home together_

_And at red lights we press our lips together_

_And we're holding tight now_

_Slow it down now_

_Let's take our time_

_Let the moment last_

_Until it feels right_

_Holding back_

_And not getting too carried away_

_Let the music fade_

_'cause you are the brightest star_

_I'm in love with who you are_

_And you are the brightest star_

_I'm lost without your love, your love._

Ashley looks at Spencer at the last line, grinning and winks as she twirls her microphone stand around. Wiley's drumming picks up.

_We are in each other's arms_

_Just like a movie scene_

_Cause as we're leaning in_

_The light decides to turn green_

Wiley starts slamming on her drums. Alex is jumping up and down to the beat and getting into it. Luce is bobbing her head to the rhythm as her fingers glide over her bass. Ash pulls her microphone out of the stand and starts jumping along with Alex.

_Me and you together_

_This is getting better_

_Just butterflies won't do_

_I don't want just red lights_

_I want more of these nights_

_Baby, I love you_

_'cause you are the brightest star_

_I'm in love with who you are_

_And you are the brightest star_

_I'm lost without your love, your love._

_Cause you are the brightest star_

_I'm in love with you_

Ash yells out the last line before Alex takes starts jamming out in a guitar solo sliding on her knees with Arden chuckling slightly in the back at her goofy girlfriend.

_Me and you is what matters most_

_It's not the intimacy that brings me_

_Closer to you... _

Ash's last lyrics fades out and they play on with Ashley swinging around her stand and interacting with her band mates until the song ends.

We all cheer and clap. Wiley salutes us with her drumsticks while Alex does a goofy flourishing bow. Ash winks and grins. Lucy smirks while Arden bows from behind the keyboard stand trying not to fall over from laughing at Alex being a total goof.

"Thank you, thank you…we'll be here until Ashybear decides to throw us out!" That would be Alex, always the goofball.

We all quiet down. "So what did you guys think?" Ash asks looking at her audience of three.

"Awesome." Kyla grins, "You guys should totally perform for Ethan."

"I loved it, Ash." Spencer can't stop grinning.

"Yeah, it was really good, the drummer was looking pretty hot. But jeez that guitarist was a total nut." I wink at both of them and everyone waits for Alex to explode into something but she just bows, "Thank you, Bridget." Everyone looks at her funny. "What? I'm a nutter, what else is new?"

"Oh nothing, just that hickey on your neck…" Lucy always the one to torment Alex. Arden blushes and Alex winks at her before giving Luce the finger.

"Alright, I didn't need to hear that…" Ashley groans, "But anyways looks like we're going to send our demo to Ethan and see where it takes us. Guys, I've got some more written music up in my room, we can go over them and see what we wanna play." Everyone nods and puts their respective instruments down or turns them off and exits the booth. They're pretty talented, we'll see what the producers have to say.


	21. Meeting Ethan Marks

**So people, I needs me some Reviews...21 chapters and only 9 reviews...tad disappointing...plus I have some juicy stuff coming up...So REVIEW, pwease? Even though I'm an update addict, they're starting to slow because the reviews aren't inspiring me to write faster...so yeah and all that jazz.**

**Disclaimer: No SON yada yada, Wiley Bridget Arden Alex Lucy MINE.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Meeting Ethan Marks**

**Ashley's POV**

So yeah, all 8 of us are meeting with Ethan today. We have to decide as a house what we will do, so its only fair that everyone be present. After hours of deliberation and going through song lyrics and music we decided that we would just use "White lines & Red Lights" for our demo, and have been practicing whenever we get the chance. Last night we finally layed the track and sent it to Ethan. Coop and Arden have been mushy non-stop while being at home together. I don't know how many more times I can hear, "You're sexy when you play." without actually vomiting. But, Spence has been all over me lately considering most of the songs are about her. Who knew, writing songs pretty much all love songs for your girlfriend is a supposed turn on.

We all pile into our cars and drive to Marks Studios. Spence and I in the front with Arden and Alex in the back, no doubt making out or doing something of the sort. I swear Alex's level of maturity around Arden drops, damn lovesick teenagers. Lucy and Kyla follow who both are still being really awkward around each other ever since Alex's comment at the living room meeting. I still have to talk about that with her, she's been acting a little off with Lucy and we can't have that in the band.

Wiley and Bridget follow as well. I'm still surprised that Bridget can say all the things she does without ticking off Alex. I wonder if those two ever had a thing…I mean they did meet in high school, they shared the whole sporty athlete thing, and they were best friends, also it was after she and Wiley broke up.

We arrive at the studio and we walk into the boardroom. Each sitting next to our girlfriends…which leaves Luce and Ky sitting next to each other. Ethan enters in his business suit while his hair combed back.

"Hello, Ladies. Its going to be hard distinguishing the band from everyone else so could the band please sit together and the girlfriends and family can sit next to them." We rearrange ourselves so its me closest to Ethan, then Alex, then Arden, then Lucy, and then Wiley. With Bridget, Spencer and Kyla following. We all introduce ourselves. "Ah, that's better. So I heard your demo, and its really good. And the name definitely has a story behind it from what I've heard which will give the fans some interest in your back story. All that's left to do is decide on songs for the first album, take about a month to lay the tracks and then market you guys." Alex figdets nervously, knowing that the back story is going to involve our friendship and her kissing of the three Davies, but Arden takes her hand in hers and gently rubs her thumb over it, calming her. Alex give her a smile.

"So we've got to sort of give you each a personality that we can market with. Of course we've got the romance in the band, Alex and Arden…they'll probably give you some name like Ardex or Alden," Alex and Arden giggle slightly, "Then we've got our frontwoman Ashley Davies, strong but sensitive rocker whose girlfriend has tamed her previous bad girl reputation, " I smile at Spencer and give her a wink. "Then we've got "Wiley" whose got a name like Cher or Flea," Everyone laughs, even Wiley, "Plus there'll be interest on how you got the name, but anyways Wiley the go with the flow, laid back drummer with the insanely supermodel hot soccer playing girlfriend." Wiley raises a brow challengingly at Ethan, and Bridget blushes. "Sorry, sorry, overstepped a boundary there. And lastly we have Lucy…the bad girl, mysterious, loner with intense eyes that all the girls will chase after." Lucy's eyebrows shoot up and she glances at Kyla who has her brows furrowed. Lucy and Ky aren't together…so the marketing's fair…its just when they decide to get over their fears…there's going to be trouble. "So if its ok with everyone, we'll draw up a contract and have the band sign it." He exits leaving all of us to discuss the proposal.

"Ard and I are cool with it. Ardex isn't so bad." Alex shrugs.

"Yeah, Bridge and I are good." Wiley chirps.

"I'm cool with it. It's not like I have to pretend to be something I'm not or anything." That would be Lucy. The apparent mysterious ladies woman.

Kyla shrugs and I speak up, "And Spence and I are good too, so we'll just see what the contract entails and we'll be good." I hope.


	22. Signing Away

**Alright, this is a little short chappy because there's some serious stuff coming up in the next one. So yeah, review and I miiigghhtt let ya guys in on the stuff. So pweaaaaassee, review. Maybe? Once? Sort of? Possibly? Even reviews from the people who already have reviewed would be good ya know? So anyways enough of my unappealing groveling... ENJOY YOUR READING.**

**Disclaimer: SON(I don't have) Arden, Alex, Wiley Bridget, story, and Luuuccyyy (MINE)**

* * *

**Signing Away **

**Ashley's POV**

So it's signing day, everyone's excited to see what Ethan has in store and if we'll negotiate the contract or not. We're all sitting in the same places as before in the boardroom, waiting for Ethan to show up. Kyla's been off since the whole Lucy marketing thing, but hey its her fault for not snatching Luce.

Ethan walks in with contract in hand. He give us all a copy and we read it over. Basically everything's in there marketing wise, then it says that we're under contract for two albums. And we're going on tour for 3 months across the US. Wait…three months…Shit. No one's going to be happy about that…well…Alex and Ard could careless but everyone else is going to have a tough time. Can I be away from Spencer for that long? Can Wiley be away from Bridget? Will Kyla stress herself out over what Lucy could possibly be doing on tour? God, we're going to need to talk about this. I look up and everyone else is thinking the same thing. Spencer is staring at me and I offer a weak smile. "Hey Ethan…can we discuss this for a second? And do we have actual tour dates and venues set up?"

"Yeah, I figured we'd play around L.A and California for the most part of the first and last month, to establish a fan base here. And then we go to Dallas, Houston, Chicago, Boston, Orlando, and Miami for the 2nd month." Well that's fairly reasonable.

"Are there any breaks in the tour?" I wonder if we can fly back to Cali and chill in the off weeks.

"Uh yeah in the 2nd month there's about a week between Houston and Chicago." Perfect. I think this will be good. I look at the others and they seem content so I motion for them to sign. We all sign our contract and hand it back to Ethan. "Perfect, Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders, welcome to Marks Studios." Ethan reaches out his hand and I shake it. Look's like the deal is done and now for our album and marketing to start.


	23. Can You Run From Your Past?

**Hey, there people. I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed so far, ConcealedAttraction, XWatchaXSayX, KathleenDee, Spashleyluver, emily1991, Irishgrl33, ShadowHawk kv, SoN4life16, and my newest and most frequent reviewer, imaferrari. I'll Keep Em coming if you do. You guy make alot of my life, total pick me up on a rainy day so please continue and I'll continue to bring on the funny and the story. And of course Spashley and Ardex...which seems to be becoming a favorite. Kind of like it considering Alex is like the crazy voice inside my head that I hear all the time.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON, but I do own Luce, Story, Alex, Arden, Wiley and Bridge.**

**Gonna leave you with a cliffy today. Drama is coming, but I'll fit in the funny too. Don't worry. READ AND ENJOY, awesome people.**

* * *

**Can You Run from Your Past?**

_**Two weeks later**_

**Spencer's POV**

It's been two weeks and the girls are exhausted. Staying out late to finish the album is taking a toll on everyone, plus Bridget is having to run the store which is a little stressful, while Ky and I still have to attend classes at UCLA. Plus their starting to get recognized by the scene around LA. They've had a few gigs at some open mics mostly playing "White lines and Red lights", the song Ash wrote for me.

Alex and Arden are passed out on the couch, snuggled into each other, with books scattered around them. Yeah, Alex has already started tutoring Ard for her GED. Lucy walks in, looking like a zombie and pours orange juice into her cereal, yawning. I chuckle as she eats her accidental orangey cereal. She looks down at it and shrugs. Still eating it. Wow she must be exhausted. She plops her self on the bar chair and eats her breakfast at the counter. Kyla and I are ready so we drive off to school.

It's around lunch time right now so we go to the local pizzeria not to far from UCLA and order some lunch. Our waitress comes over and takes our order and leaves. When she comes back with our orders she's a little giggly and smiley she asks me, "Hey, you're Spencer right? The one Ashley Davies wrote the song for?" I nod. "Uh, well you know Lucy Reed right, I was just wondering if I could meet her sometime, she's so mysterious and hot playing that bass. So could you? Please?" I look at _Britt_'s name tag.

"Uh, yeah sure, Britt, I guess I could give her your number or something." I look over at Kyla who is fuming and glaring into her pizza and then at the girl, who really doesn't seem to notice.

"Great. Here." She gives me her number and I put it in my pocket, promising to give it to her. Kyla doesn't speak for the rest of lunch. We pay and exit.

"Spencer…you're not seriously giving _Britt_'s number to Lucy are you?" Kyla sounds pissed. I'm currently driving to campus for our afternoon classes.

"Uh yeah, I will. Listen, Ky I know that you like her, everyone knows, but you've made no move to snare her. She's a free woman, Ky. You're not her girlfriend." I didn't mean to be so blunt, but someone needs to get through to her. Kyla huffs and walks off to class. I sigh and walk to my own class.

The car ride home wasn't any better. She was just mopey and refused to speak to me. I walk in the door and Ash greets me with a kiss and Kyla rushes up stairs and slams her door. Ashley looks at me questioningly. I give her a look of I'll tell you later. She nods and wraps her arms around me. We make out a bit before Ash goes to start making dinner for all 8 of us.

I make my way upstairs and stop at Lucy's door. I knock, "Hey Luce, can I come in?" I hear rustling and footsteps.

She opens the door and yawns, "Hey Spencer, I was just taking a nap before we go back to the studio, but yeah, come on in."

I walk in the door and sit on her bed. Various music posters line the walls of her room along with a few family pictures from when she was really little. I pull the number from my pocket and hand it to her, "I got recognized at the pizzeria near UCLA by the waitress, she wanted me to give you this." She looks down and smirks at the number. "Kyla was there too." Her smile drops.

"Shit. She didn't take it too well did she…."

"What do you think Luce? You two have been dancing around each other for two months and neither of you have made a move. Except for the almost kiss when Ash was thrown in the pool." She looks at me surprised. "Kyla told me."

She looks down at the floor and shrugs, "I'm usually not worried about getting the girl, ya know?" I nod. "But I know I'm no good for her. Even Coop knows it. Which is why she's been acting off towards me…she's a fucking trouble sensor….and it's going off majorly around me." She sniffles a bit. "If circumstances were different and I wasn't the person I am, I would be with Ky in a heartbeat…but I'm not, and it's better for her that way." I've never once seen Lucy Reed cry before and I'm pretty sure no one else has, but right now she's breaking down. She must care so much about Kyla. I tilt her head up and I see her deep brown watery eyes, it's heartbreaking. I pull her to me in a tight hug and she cries into my chest. I see Alex walk by and stop, looking at Luce and at me. She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, shaking her head, before walking away. I really need to have a talk with her.

Lucy eventually calmed down and I told her to get some rest. I shut the door behind me. I still don't know why Lucy is trouble for Kyla but Alex must have some sort of clue. She definitely wouldn't jump to conclusions over something this serious.

I walk into Alex's room and see her watching Arden asleep on her bed. Alex has this adorable half-smirk on her face as she watches her girlfriend snuggle into her pillow, probably imagining its Alex. I motion for her to come with me so we can talk. She follows me down the stairs and out the back to the porch overlooking the beach. We each sit in one of the chairs facing the ocean.

I sigh and turn to Alex, "Al, what's been going on with you and Lucy for the past month?"

She glances at me before turning back to the beach, "When I first met Lucy, she was this bad ass player who slept with girls left and right and didn't care who got hurt. She liked to be alone. She liked danger. She was only an acquaintance of Wiley's from her rebel days and they both went to the same school and hung out with the same people. So Wiley and I started dating and I got to know Lucy a little better. She turned out to be an extremely cryptic and secretive person. But, if anyone was going to crack Lucy, I was. So we hung out more and more, I learned that she had known Ash and we swapped stories and everything. She learned that I may date the badass but I'm not one of them, no matter how much of a front I put up." She smiles slightly. "She was caring when no one was looking and we were alone. We were fast friends while I was still dating Wiley. But one night, she reverted back to her ways and made a move on me in front of Wiley." I look at her sympathetically. "We were going to announce our break up that night anyways, but before we did Lucy kissed me. I later learned that she was so far gone on whatever she could find that she had no idea what she was doing or where she was. The following week we checked her into rehab for drug use." She sighs unevenly. "It was hard, you know? Watching her do through all of that so she could get clean…but she did. She hasn't touched anything since…"

"I'm glad and this is filling in some blanks…but what does that have to do with Kyla? And how she's a danger to her."

Alex turns and then looks away from me and stares out into the ocean. "She owes her old dealer some money, and if she can't pay it off…he's going to threaten anyone who's close to her…so if he gets wind of her having a girlfriend…" She trails off.

"Then he's going to go after Ky…" I finish and she nods. God it makes so much sense.

"But now that the band is starting to get a bit more famous, Lucy needs to keep her image of unattainable rockstar so that he won't go after anyone. But, I fear that her band mates maybe what he goes after…"

I gasp. "And its Ash's house…its her money…its her name." She nods.

"We need to tell her." Suddenly we hear a scream and run in. Alex sprints ahead of me and then suddenly stops. The door is wide open and a hooded figure steps up.

Alex speaks up, "Hello, Aiden."


	24. The Showdown

**So, I felt like giving one more for today. Can't have you all hanging there the whole night, so here ya go. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer-no ownage of the SON, just Coop, Ard, Wiles, Luce, and Bridge...along with ze plotty-tsingy**

* * *

**The Showdown**

**Alex's POV**

Aiden whips his head around from where he was staring down Bridget who had opened the door. A cruel smirk spreads over his features. "Ah, Alex Cooper. Didn't know you'd be here. But then again, you're a part of the band right?" I nod and Bridget runs upstairs probably to alert the others. I hope Ash stays in the kitchen.

"Aiden, I suspect you've come to collect from Lucy right?" I say in a firm and even tone.

He nods and smirks, "But I suppose she doesn't have the money, so I'm looking for Ashley Davies instead…" Spencer gasps and clutches to me. "Ah, pretty blondes you've got here, Cooper."

"Yeah, the one who opened the door is the help and this one is an old friend who came to visit." I lie to keep their identities safe and keep them out of danger.

"Pity, I heard Davies' girl was a blonde." I shake my head, "Sorry, Aid, she's out." Then Arden, Kyla, Lucy and Wiley come down the stairs and Lucy and Wiley freeze. Ashley walks out of the kitchen and sees how scared Spencer is, but I motion for her to stay. Arden pleads with me to run, I shake my head. "Ah, just who I was looking for, Lucy Reed and Ashley Davies…" He pulls out a handgun. "Tsk, tsk Luce, I've been waiting for that money." Everyone except Spencer, Wiley and me look at her questioningly. "As, for you Davies…You're going to be coming with me so I can get my money."

I say in a firm tone, "No one's going anywhere, especially with you, Aiden." I motion for Spencer to go stand by Arden and the others.

He smirks at me and walks forward, taking my face in his hand. "Always the brave, witty one eh Cooper? Your loyalty will get you nowhere, but that body might." He grabs my ass and I slap him across the face. Everyone gasps and he smirks rubbing his cheek. "Always were a feisty one, huh Coop? Do they know how I know your feisty?" My eyes widen. Shit. That's one part of my past I had blocked from my memory and hadn't told anyone. "Guessing by your silence, I'd say no…" He twirls his gun around in one hand. "You see, housemates, Alex here was a little busy back in San Fran…weren't you, Al?" He runs his grimy fingers across my cheek and I turn my head away in disgust.

The room is quiet, waiting for him to continue. He grips my chin in his hand, "You were quiet the slut weren't you, Cooper? Poor Wiley didn't know you fucked me while you two were together did she?" I spit in his face and he releases me, growling.

"I never slept with you Aiden. You fucking raped me." Everyone gasps and Arden looks at me with sadness in her eyes. I turn back to Aiden.

"Ha, keep telling yourself that, hun. You enjoyed it."

I snarl, "Fucking Bastard!" I tackle him to the floor and we struggle trying to wrench the gun from his grasp. He punches me in the gut and I keel over, the wind knocked out of me. I see out of the corner of my eye that Arden is petrified and trying to be calmed by the other Davies. Spencer and Bridget run to the kitchen to grab the phone and call the police. Wiley and Lucy just stand there shocked that they didn't realize what had happened sooner and that I didn't tell them.

He grabs my shirt and yanks me upwards as he puts the gun to my head. "Not so tough now, Coop." I whimper. "That's it beg, beg like the slut you are."

"Aiden, I'm the one you want, leave her the fuck alone." Lucy finally speaks up.

"Oh, Reed…didn't know you could talk? What's this one to you anyways, from what I remember you said she deserved it…" I freeze and look at Lucy. "Oh that's right Coop…I told her the night after it happened. She was getting her stash from me and I mentioned it…isn't that right Lucy?" He gets up and kicks me in the ribs, I feel something crack as I scream out in pain. He continues kicking me repeatedly.

"Stop it, Aiden. I'll get you the money. Just stop." He stops kicking me and turns to Lucy, I grab his foot and send him crashing to the floor, he's stunned so I get up and start limping away. _BANG!_

I feel warm fluid oozing down my side and I fall to the floor, banging my head hard against the wood floor. The police come charging in and restrain Aiden and cuff him, taking him away. Arden screams out and struggles against Ashley and Kyla who are restraining her. Wiley stands there in shock.

Lucy runs to my side. "God, Coop…I'm so, so sorry…Always gotta be the brave one huh, you idiot…" She tears up and I try to form words but nothing comes out. "Sh..Coop..don't talk…please, just save your strength, everything'll be ok, I promise…Please, Coop, please…" She's sobbing while applying pressure to my wound with her hand and I'm fading in and out of consciousness, it's getting cloudy. The police rush over and everything goes black.

* * *

**Hope you all review. Will Coop be ok? I dunno, you're just going to have to wait til the next chapter. Ta ta for the day.**


	25. Hide and Seek

**Alright, sorry to leave you hanging like that, but, I felt it was necessary...sort of. Anywho, I had a question on why I brought Aiden in and made Alex a bit of a victim. I actually have no idea, I write about a chapter a day just right off the top of my head and I didn't mean for the dealer to be Aiden, but I figured that everyone knows who Aiden is so I threw him in there without making up some bogus name. But I decided to throw a bit of drama in here, because what's a good story without drama? Don't worry, it'll become happy and goofy again eventually. So Enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON, ownage of the Coopski, Ardypoo, Lucyperson, Wiles, and Bridgey.**

**Songs that were used in past chappys that I forgot to mention. White lines and Red Lights-Between the Trees, and the title of this is Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap because in the shooting scene I sort of had that song playing in my head from The O.C when Marissa shoots Trey. Oh and on that note, I am an OC fan...and of Malex...but I totally did not plan for Alex's last name to be Cooper...it just turned out that way and like 5 chapters in I realized that...oh wait...that seems like I gave someone a Malex name...but yeah no. Not correct. IM RANTING AGAIN...so yeah, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Hide and Seek**

**Ashley's POV**

It's been a week since the shooting. Everyone is still shaken up. First learning that Lucy had a drug problem, then learning Alex was raped, and then Alex was shot. It was too much to handle. Arden has been a wreck, crying in her room and not eating or talking to anyone. She can't even step downstairs without breaking into hysterics. Coop is still in the hospital. Arden refuses to see her, she's still to scared to even think about Alex. But today, we're taking her to see Coop, who has fallen into a coma. She broke the same ribs from the car accident, coincidentally from the repeated kicking. The bullet went straight through her body, narrowly missing any vital organs…she was lucky. She slammed her head hard on the floor and had to get it stitched up, it's the main cause of her coma. I visit her everyday and so does Lucy. She was protecting us. She always had the biggest heart of anyone I've known. Fiercely loyal to those she considers family.

I strap Arden in, she's shaking and nervous. I kiss her forehead and move to the drivers side and begin to drive to the hospital. I asked that no one else come because Arden deserves to be alone with her.

I give a small wave to Paula who knows why I'm here, because I'm here everyday, same time no matter what. I bring Arden to room 208 and open the door. She gasps and buries her face into my chest. I try and soothe her. Coop doesn't look herself. She's pale and has a bandage wrapped around her head, covering her long curly hair. Yeah, they were able to stitch her up without shaving the locks…which is kind of a miracle if you've seen the amount of hair she has. It's a fricken lion's mane. She's got her stomach wrapped up from the surgery they did to repair her ribs. It's almost a flashback to two months ago, only she's unconscious and her foot isn't broken. I walk Arden over to the chair by her bed and sit her down. I kneel infront of her and whisper, "Hey Ard…I'm gonna be down the hall talking to Dr. Carlin ok? I'll be right there if you need me…" She stares at Alex and nods. I exit and leave them their privacy.

**Arden's POV**

God she's so fragile looking. I tear up and begin to talk to her in a quivering voice, "Al, you promised me you wouldn't get hurt, remember? Just before we made love the first time…you promised…I just…I miss you so much Al,…You're my one and only, baby…It hurts me to see you so broken…I get that you had to protect me and everyone…but it shouldn't be at the expense of your life and my heart...Please Al, wake up…" I plead and grasp her hand in mine, beginning to cry, "Please, baby…I love you…" I feel her hand twitch and I look up, "Al? Baby, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand a little, please…baby…" She squeezes my hand slightly and her eyes flutter open, first looking around the room curiously and then landing on me, she gives me a famous half-smile. I give her some water to help ease her throat.

"Hey babe, fancy meeting you here…" Oh, my goofball. I've missed you. "Oh, and I love you too, Ard…so much." My heart feels like its about to burst and I grin and kiss her lips gently.

"Impeccable timing, Al…" I joke and then hit her gently on the shoulder. "Don't you ever do that to me again, Alexandra Cooper." She blinks, yeah, she knows I mean business when I whip out the full name.

She rubs her arm, "Jesus, did you become bi-polar while I was out or are you having mood swings?" She jokes and I raise a brow towards her. "Ok, get it, serious moment. I'm sorry babe…I just couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if he got to Lucy or Ashley or you and I just reacted on instinct…"

I nod and sigh, "Yeah, yeah I know. You're the big protector and all that jazz. But baby, I really don't want you risking yourself like that…" I can't imagine my life without her.

She nods and opens her arms to me, scooting over on the bed. I crawl in with her and snuggle into her arms and drift off.

I'm awoken by Ashley prodding me, "Hey Ard, time to go." I sit up and look at the empty bed hospital bed and start to panic. "Don't worry, they just needed to do some tests to see if she can walk properly and can still do everyday tasks. I told them not to wake you, you haven't gotten sleep in sometime." I sigh. She's always looking out for me. I yawn and stretch.

"Do we have to leave?" I pout. I really don't want to leave her.

"Yeah, she needs her rest if the hospital is going to let her come home with us tomorrow." I squeal and jump around. God, I get my baby home with me. I'm so happy. "But that's only if she can be a trooper and walk without assistance. They're going to call me later and tell me if everything checks out." You can do it, Al. You're a trooper, please come home.


	26. The Return

**Alrighty people, here's a longer one. Alex returns to the house to find sappy and slightly pissed off people. So yeah. Dealing with the Luce issues. Enjoy and Review, awesome people who read the rants I put in story form off of the top of my head.**

**Disclaimer: NO OWNAGE OF SON, psstttt but I own Coopy, Ardy, Lucy, Wiley, and Bridgey.**

* * *

**The Return**

**Alex's POV**

Well, I get to come home today. I can walk, there's just a pain in my back from where I was shot, so my motion has to be limited. God, I was shot a week ago…All I could think about was not seeing Arden again. It broke my heart to see her being restrained by her sisters and crying out for me. Seeing her when I woke up was the greatest feeling, I missed her so much. When she snuggled into my side just like old times, I felt stronger than ever.

I see the door to my room swing open and in walks Ashley with the biggest grin I've ever seen. She tears up abit, "Oh, Laxxy…" She envelops me in a hug, "God, you had us all scared…Arden was a mess, Lucy is ridden with guilt, and I had to be strong for everyone. It was so hard, Al. Please next time you decide to be a hero, don't get shot…" She giggles a little and I smile. Same old, Ash. "But hey, Ethan's gonna love you for publicity, your all over the news.." She jokes and I groan and put my head in my hands.

"Seriously Ash? God we're going to have no privacy…I really don't want the hero title."

She shrugs. "The perks of being a rockstar and a hero." She pats my shoulder, "Get used to it, kid. But anyways, let's get out of this place…its depressing, plus everyone misses you." Annd knowing them…they're all waiting in the living room for me to walk in the door so they can pounce.

I walk in the door to the house and that's the sight I see. Everyone standing and grinning at me. Bridget, Arden and Spencer look like their about to cry. Kyla is all excited. Wiley winks at me and smirks. But Lucy can't meet my eyes…I'm going to have to talk to her, and now that Aiden's out of the way, I think she and Ky should be together.

I'm suddenly rushed by all of them except for Lucy who stands there. I go through the hugging and the squeezing and reach Arden who's about to cry, "Hey baby, why the sad face? Is it because you can't get carried around all the time?" I tease her and she smiles a bit, before taking my face in her hands and kissing me deeply in front of everyone. I hear catcalls from a few and flip them off while wrapping my arms around my gorgeous girlfriend. We pull away and Arden is blushing. I smirk and wrap and arm around her waist as I lean on her a bit so I can walk comfortably to the couch. All this walking has me beat. Everyone sits in the living room, praising me for being brave, comments on the media getting ahold of this or calling me an idiot for doing what I did. Lucy just remains silent and walks off.

I watch her leave and everyone goes quiet. Kyla speaks up, "Al, Spencer filled us in on what you had told her before the…incident…" I cringe, god, just say I was shot, don't circle around the word people, I'm not gonna burst into tears. "And Lucy's been leaning on me a lot these past few days..which is great but she feels so guilty about bringing Aiden here…" I shake my head. I have to go talk to her. I move to stand up, but Arden pulls my hand, motioning for me to stay a bit longer before going to talk to Lucy. I sigh and snuggle into her side.

Everyone's silent until Ash speaks up, "Al…why didn't you tell anyone about you and Aiden?" I cringe.

_Flashback_

_I walk outside the club and I inhale a breath of fresh San Fran air. I hear a noise behind me. It's Aiden Dennison, the local dealer that I've seen Luce buy from. _

_He smirks at me and walks over, "Hey, Alex Cooper right? Lucy's friend, Wiley's girlfriend?" I nod. "Why aren't you in there with them?"_

_I shrug and reply, "Not really my scene." He snorts, "I figured, but what's a pretty little innocent thing like you hanging out with them?" I shrug. "Eh, they're my friends. I dunno we just clicked. Well Lucy is more of an acquaintance…she's a tough one."_

_"Yeah, you're telling me, she's been buying from me for a year now. Always down to business never wants to chat. But you, I can have a decent conversation with." He leers at me a bit and it makes my skin crawl. "So, you're a lesbian right?" _

_I look at him skeptically and nod, "Yeah…so?"_

_He shrugs, "Nothing wrong with it, no need to be defensive, but I mean have you ever been with a guy?"_

_I glare at him, "Not that it's any of your business, but no."_

_He smirks, "Then how could you possibly know?"_

_I sigh, people like him make me frustrated. Thinking that my lifestyle is a choice and that I don't know any better. "I just do."_

_"Well, I could help you reinforce that feeling…or you might find that you like men better.." _

_I start to walk away, back towards the club, "Uh…no thanks, Aid.." He wraps his hand around my arm slightly and I wince at the amount of pressure he's putting on it. _

_"That wasn't an offer." He starts dragging me towards the alleyway and I kick him in the shin. He howls in pain and lets go of my arm and I start to run, but he's right there and he grabs me by the hair before restraining me by holding my arms behind my back. "Feisty aren't we?" He purrs into my ear. "Well, I might be able to change that."_

_End Flashback_

Arden is snapping her fingers in front of my face and I jump, startled. "Baby, you ok?" I take a deep breath.

"Uh yeah sorry, just had a flash back to that night…" Everyone looks at me sympathetically. Arden touches my arm and I flinch, remembering his hand grasping the same arm. She looks at me curiously. "Guys its fine…I got over it, it's just talking about it again brings back old feelings…" I inhale deeply before beginning my story of the night that I so desperately tried to block from my mind.

When I finish, just about everyone is tearing up and I shrug. "So, yeah…I never told anyone, because I felt I could deal with it on my own, and I did."

Wiley speaks up, angrily, "You shouldn't have had to Coop, you were my fucking girlfriend for fuck's sake!"

I shake my head, "Wiles…I didn't want you getting into anymore trouble than you already were."

"Coop, no one asked you to fucking sacrifice yourself for anyone else in this house. God, do you always have to be so selfless…you're going to end up with nothing."

Bridget tries to soothe Wiley, "Alyssa…baby…calm down…." She rubs her arm gently and Wiley pulls away standing up and throwing the nearest object against the wall, which happened to be a vase. Everyone flinches at the shattering noise. And I stare at her, her temper is never this bad.

Wiley pants slightly, "Coop…stop playing the fucking martyr…do you know what it does to everyone else around you? Do you? To have someone so great, sacrifice themselves for the sake of other people's mistakes? Think of Arden, huh, she's a wreck. I was crying into Bridget for a good two days. Spencer was cleaning so much I thought she would've rubbed all the surfaces off. Ashley was driving to the hospital whenever she could. Lucy was practically catatonic and Kyla had to comfort her. The album's been postponed for a good while. So where the fuck do you get off, sacrificing yourself?" She seethes out, growling. I shake my head and look down. When it comes to the people I care about, I don't care what happens to me. I need to kept them safe, it's who I am.

Ash practically reads my mind, "Alex…you can't protect us from everything…You need to stop trying…Or you'll end up dead and what good would you be to us then?"

"I can't protect you from everything. But I can damn well near try." And with that I hobble off in search of Lucy, leaving everyone sitting in the living room.

**Lucy's POV**

I've been listening to the whole conversation, God, Cooper. I had no idea what you went through. I'm so sorry for bringing Aiden into your life and to everyone else's.

"I can't protect you from everything. But I can damn well near try." Yeah, that'd be the stubborness of the Coop. I hear her walking/hobbling towards the patio where I'm currently at. She sits down beside me. "Hey Luce…"

"They're right you know…it was my fault…you shouldn't have been shot." She shakes her head.

"I would've been shot either way. He had nothing to lose, people knew his secret and I didn't tell anyone about the rape. Without me, there wouldn't be rape charges going up against him. He was going to off me either way." I look at her, surprised. Huh, Coop always thinking things through.

"Still, I should've brought up my issues." She snorts, "Come on Luce…you talk about issues? You're a secretive, mysterious, private person Reed, your not going to share anything that makes you seem weaker." Why is she so good a psychoanalyzing people? We sit in silence. "I don't blame you, you know." I turn to her and look at her skeptically. "I don't, if anything you saved me…telling him to leave me alone…it distracted him from putting a bullet straight through my head. So, thank you." I'm shocked. She's thanking me? After I brought a killer and drug dealer to the house…she's thanking me. She's the hero. She saved all of us…and she's thanking the low life. "Furthermore…you and Ky need to get over yourself and get together by the time I'm 40…I need godchildren here, I'm not getting any younger!" I laugh a bit, it's really impossible for her to be serious isn't it.

"I'll get on that." I say with a smirk.


	27. The Only Difference between Martyrdom

**Sooo yeah. Been reading reviews and such and yes, I know Wiley and Bridge have not been explained. BUT THEY WILL...possibly after the next 5 chapters or so...I'm workin on it people. Again, I totally work this off the top of my head so if you have suggestions, the reviewing area can be your own suggestion box and I shall to my best ability try to work it in a bit and give you some idea credit. UNLESS its ridiculous and there's no way in hell that I could possibly write that in...unless the entire universe exploded and Spashley, Ardex, Briley/Widget and Kycy were non existant. SO ENOUGH WITH THE RAMBLE RANTING AND ON WITH THE ENJOYMENT! Pwease read and review.**

**Disclaimer: SON no mine blahy blah blah, ownage of the Cooper, Ard, Luce, Wiles, and Bridgey. They bend to my every whim. And they make me sammiches.**

**Title credit goes to Panic! At the Disco's song The Only Difference between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage...reaaaalllyyyy long title. But eh, its Panic! At the Disco...they do that kinda stuff.**

* * *

**The Only Difference between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage**

**Ashley's POV**

So we've settled down after yesterday's dramatic fight between Wiley and Alex, and everything seems to be returning to normal. Wiley and Bridget are in their room making out, per usual. Arden is icing and massaging Alex's back which has been bothering her a little from the strain of walking. Lucy and Ky are out to lunch, a friend date most likely. And Spencer and I are just hanging out in the pool.

"She doesn't have to be so fucking strong all the time, ya know?" That would be me, ranting to Spencer about Alex's protector complex. "I mean so much has happened to her, and she's gotten through it and is still the goofball we all know and love as far as we know, but she didn't have to do it alone…"

"Stop worrying about it Ash, what's done is done and we can't go back. You shouldn't should on yourself." Wait I shouldn't shit on myself? Nope she said should…I giggle a little. What? It's funny.

I wrap my arms around my barely clothed girlfriend and press her up against the pool wall. She smiles and kisses my nose. I smile my famous nose-crinkling smile and she giggles and kisses my lips softly. I move my lips against hers languidly before pulling away and she hugs me close. "I'm just glad your still here, Ash. He was going after you and if Alex hadn't done what she'd done…" She trails off.

"Hey…that's all behind us right? Everyone is safe and sound, ok?" I hear the front door slam and turn to see Lucy and Kyla leaning against the door, panting. I look at Spencer who shrugs and we get out to see what's going on.

"Hey, Ky, yoga doing sister, what's going on? You two look like you just ran from crazy fans trying to pull off Lucy's bra." Kyla gives me a look and Lucy bursts out laughing.

Ky pants out, "Yeah, well you try getting through about a hundred reporters and paps to get to your front door. Lucy almost decked a few." Lucy grins. Well it looks like she's back to normal, glad she sorted out her issues, she's pretty cool most of the time.

"Oh come on, they were asking for it…and a whole lot more if you ask me. Plus, I'm pretty sure we're going to be on the news in like 10 minutes so call everyone down here."

Spence and I change into some dry clothes and Kyla eventually gets everyone settled in their usual positions. We turn on the TV.

_"In other news, we bring you a heroic story about a girl who sacrificed herself for her housemates and band mates. Alexandra Cooper, 18, is the lead guitarist of Ashley and Arden Davies', daughters of the legendary Raife Davies of Purple Venom, new up and coming band Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders. The band is still in the process of recording its first album. Last week, the 8 housemates living in the Davies mansion were met with the sight of this man, Aiden Dennison, 20, who had forced his way through the front door of the house. Dennison said that bass player, Lucy Reed, had owed him money and he planned on getting it back by force. He pulled a gun on Reed but that's when Cooper stepped in, saving Reed and the rest of her housemates which include Ashley Davies, the band's lead singer, Kyla Davies, Spencer Carlin, Bridget Vassar, Arden Davies, who she is rumored to have been dating and the band's keyboardist, and Alyssa "Wiley" Wilder, the band's drummer. Cooper had held off Dennison until the police arrived. They were met with the sight of Dennison shooting Cooper in the back. Cooper sustained a severe head trauma and several broken ribs to go along with her bullet wound and fell into a coma for the past week. She was released from the hospital yesterday after waking up the day before and has not made any comments. Dennison is currently being tried and is looking at 20 years in jail without bail. Alexandra Cooper is this week's hero and we expect to see great thinks come from ADFL. To see more about this story and see Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders band member bio's and video's of live performances, log onto our website. Back to you…"_

We all turn to look at Alex and wonder what she's thinking about, "Dude, they made me sound fucking epic." We all giggle, yeah, that'd be Coop. "But seriously guys, its not like I was a hard decision to make. You guys were in trouble so I just acted. I know that you guys don't want me to risk myself like that and I swear I'll cut back a bit," She smirks and winks," but really guys no need to think that I have a death wish or something, because all I need right now is my housemates, the band, and the girl I love." She kisses Arden's cheek and we all aww.

Arden buries her face into Alex's neck, "Guyyyyss come on…not necessary…"

I speak up, "Nah uh Ardypants, tots necessary. You and Ky wouldn't stop bothering me about Spence for a good half year. So yeah, you're getting it. And Coop…be prepared for a smack down if you keep telling people to Fuck off…"

She looks surprised, "What? When? Who? Innocent me? Neeever. Come on, Ash."

"You know, I would believe you, but I have witnesses."

She sighs, "Alright fine…I'll just direct the term fuck more towards your sister…" She wiggles her brows, growling slightly and Arden blushes deep crimson while smacking her on the shoulder. Seriously? Alex is making my sister blush….seriously blush, she never blushed in her life before Coop, bad ass Davies? Never. Oh well, weakling. And ewww, did not need to hear that.

"Seriously Coop? I'd rather you not tell me about stuff you and my sister do." I groan into my hands

"Oh, but please do tell us!" Wiley pipes up and Lucy nods her head rapidly. Alex glares playfully and smacks them both with pillows.

"Hey, shouldn't I have a say in this?" Hehe Alex might be in trouble.

"'Course, babe…wouldn't dream of saying anything you didn't want me too." Well played Coop, well played. Just bat those deep blue eyes at her and she'll turn to mush. Arden grins and snuggles back into her side. Coop and Ard…those two are going to be marketing machines…not to mention Alex getting major hero points and girls swooning over her being sooooo brave. She better watch out, those girls can be trouble…but with every obstacle she sees, she has us, the ones she was willing to give her life to protect.


	28. Might Write Something Someday

**Alrighty so I apprecaite the reviews, thank you guys so much for following me on this journey so far. Keep em Coming and don't be shy about suggestions, I'm open to anything. Anywho, Enjoy...There's a bit more drama up ahead in the next chappy so just giving you a fair warning. I might be updating later on tonight too. So be the lovely people that you are and review so I'll be forced to update again tonight.**

**Disclaimer: SON no mine, Alex Cooper, Arden Davies, Lucy Reed, Alyssa "Wiley" Wilder, and Bridget Vassar, mine, allll mmiiinnneee**

**Song used: Until the Day I Die-Story of the Year, The title is a partial lyric from Tegan and Sara's Someday.**

**Don't worry people I'm trying to fit some yummy Spashley alone time into the next chapters, just for you guys.**

* * *

**Might Write Something Someday **

**Ashley POV**

I groan as I'm awoken by my cell phone ringing. I untangle myself from my adorable looking girlfriend and slide it open. "Yeah?" I say yawning.

"_Ashley, the studio needs Alex to do something for the new album and maybe even the first single." _Damnit Ethan it's early…Wait? The first single? I thought it was going to be "White lines & Red Lights."

"Yeah? What do you want her to do, Ethan?"

_"Well since she's the main focus at the moment we feel that the single should be released earlier than planned. More publicity going on…and we feel that she should write the single. And not only write it, but also make it about her heroic sacrifice. Maybe even have her sing it." _I'm fuming. Sing it? Write a song? He's trying to make her me. This record deal was my dream. Damn it, Ethan.

"Yeah, we'll discuss it."

_"Ash, at the very least she has to write the song. You've taken too much time out of the recording the album and Alex isn't ready to come back to the studio and play yet. So she needs to write the song while she's at home and while the incident and feelings are still fresh."_

I sigh, "Alright, Ethan. I'll talk to her. She's not going to like it too much. She doesn't like being the center of attention."

_"She should've thought about that before she decided to be the news latest favorite story and the paps favorite subject. Goodbye, Ashley."_

I look over at the bed and see Spencer sitting up with her tussled hair, looking adorable. "Hey baby…why are you up? You never get up this early?" She says groggily.

"Ethan called." I sit on the edge of the bed and sigh. "He wants the first single to come out sooner."

She looks at me confused, "Isn't that good?"

"It was…until I found out that its not going to be one of my songs…He wants Alex to write a song about her feelings during the…incident. And that'll be the single. He even suggested that she sing." I shake my head, "It's just its my dream, ya know? And she wasn't even going to be in the band…she was going off to college…"

Spencer rubs my back gently, "Yeah, but she's your best friend. You need to tell her and you need to talk it out, maybe you can co-write it. She'll give you feelings and you'll put it together in an Ashley Davies original." God, she's a genius. I kiss her sweetly before we get up to get ready for the day.

I walk down the hallway and spot Coop in her room alone, which is a surprise because they're always together in each other's rooms. She's rummaging through her, drawers in search of something. I walk behind her and put my hand on her shoulder, she tenses and grabs my arm twisting it around behind me. "Ow, ow, Coop I give, Jesus."

She blinks and shakes her head and lets go. I finally get a good look at her and she looks like she didn't sleep the whole night. She's acting weird. "Coop, what're you looking for?"

She mumbles, "Your charm bracelet." I spot it next to her on her bed.

"Uh, Coop, its right next to you." She turns and looks at the bed.

"Oh, thanks." Alright, she's definitely off right now. I grab her arm and pull her to me before she can walk off. "Coop, what's wrong?" She looks everywhere but me. "Coop? Hun? Are you ok?" I pull her chin up and see the dark circles under her eyes. "Are you sleeping?"

She shakes her head. "Only a few hours," She sighs and sits down, "I dream of the night sometimes…Like I'm trying to get out of the way of the bullet but every time it rips through me and I see Arden's face…And I just get angry…angry at him for not only hurting me but doing it twice with that fucking smirk on his face, doesn't help that I can't go and get out this aggression either because I'm basically on house rest…" Wow, I had no idea. I bet Ard doesn't even know either. She's probably still asleep and that's why Alex is out here alone. I sit down next to her on her bed and wrap my arms around her. She relaxes into me and I try to comfort her.

"Laxxy…have you spoken to Ard about it?" She shakes her head. "You should, hun…"

"I don't want her to worry. It's like everyone's just stepping around me all the time, they would even say that I got shot they just call it "the incident" in front of me…I can't take her doing that too…" Oh Laxxybear…God, why does everything happen to you. You didn't deserve this…

"Hun, she needs to know…" I rub her back gently. "I have something to tell you. Might make you a little happier or…maybe not…I dunno. It's about the single. You wanna lay down and relax as I explain the situation to you?" She nods and lays down, resting her head in my lap as I comb through her hair with my fingers. So, I was planning on taking Spence's advice, but now I realize that Coop needs this sort of as a therapy…I begin to explain the situation and when I mention the singing part, she laughs and insists that I sing it. Wow, she trusts me to convey her story….It means a lot.

"Uh, Ash…I'm kinda not completely new to the song writing…" I look down at her surprised. Little Cooper has some song secrets that she doesn't share? Who knew?

"Willing to share?"

She looks a little nervous, "Uh yeah…I actually wrote one a few nights ago that could fit with Ethan's request…I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to leave Ard so I picked up my notebook and wrote what I was feeling about that night as I saw her being terrified as I was trying to stall Aiden, plus I made it a wee little dramatic, threw in a few things to make it an actual song and it has a bit of a rock edge." She chuckles a bit and pulls out her notebook, flipping it open to the right page.

I look at her, "Could you sing it? Just so I know what your going for, I really want to get the emotion and the tempo your trying to convey. My way of thanking you for everything you've done for me…and protecting my sister."

She exhales shakily. " Yeah, sure. I'm a little rusty on the actual serious singing so bear with me a bit."

She takes a deep breath and begins to sing in a voice I can only describe as her own,

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart_

_As years go by I race the clock with you_

_But if you died right now you know that I'd die to, I'd die too_

_You remind me of the times when I knew who I was_

_(When I knew who I was)_

_But still the second hand will catch us like it always does_

_We'll make the same mistakes take the fall for you_

_Hope you need this now I know I still do_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Should I bite my tongue until blood soaks my shirt?_

_Never fall apart so tell me why this hurts so much_

_My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you_

_But still we'll say, "Remember when"_

_Just like we always do, just like we always do_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart for you_

_My hands are at your throat I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes, mistakes like friends do_

_My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes we made the same mistakes_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_Until the day I die_

It's perfect. Exactly what Ethan wants. The words hit me, she really loves my sister. I hear a knock on the door and speak of the devil. Arden's standing there with tears in her eyes. Alex looks up surprised, "Hey, babe…" She sounds really nervous. She's never performed for anyone, singing wise, and having two people listen to her "spill her heart" must be nerve wracking. Arden rushes over and hugs Coop tightly.

I begin to walk towards the door backwards, "Laxxy," She looks up at me, "That's exactly what we need, so get me a copy and I'll start working on the parts for the band right away so we can get it to Ethan soon before he starts a bitch fit." She grins and chuckles, saluting me, while trying to soothe my hysterical sister. This whole Ethan demand could be a blessing in disguise for her.


	29. Calm Before the Storm

**Eh, I found time to update once more before I have to leave for the day. So here ya go. SPASHLEY LOVIN TIME.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON, ownage of the littlest davies, Coop the nerd/jock , Wiley the rocker, Bridget the sweetheart/ex-soccer player, and Lucy the badass...well not really anymore but you get what I mean. I own them.**

**Enjoy, Read, and Review lovely people. Thanks for all the reviews so far.**

* * *

Calm Before the Storm

_**Two weeks later**_

**Ashley POV**

So it's the outside concert and party for our first single tonight. Lucy and Wiley are ready to party as Kyla and Bridget look amused. Arden is a party animal, but I dunno how she's going to act around Coop…I mean she got me to stop drinking way back when. So yeah, Spence and I will be schmoozing people because I'm the frontwoman. This is Coop's first real outing since the shooting so she's going to be a target for everyone. We're all here to protect her and we've made it our goal tonight to do just that. It's really about her tonight.

I'm so nervous and Spencer senses it. "Hun, are you ok? You seem so nervous. Don't worry babe you'll be great." She wraps her arms around me and I snuggle into them. We're in our room and everyone is running around excited outside. I just wanted to relax with my beautiful girlfriend.

I sigh happily, "God, we haven't had alone time in forever…"

"Yeah, I know…I missed this…" She looks into my eyes and leans in pressing her lips into mine. I growl softly and slide my lips against hers pulling her back onto the bed with me as I straddle her waist. God, she can kiss…I feel myself becoming more and more aroused with every touch and caress she gives me. She pulls away from the kiss and I whimper a bit from the loss of her lips.

She grins and brushes my hair out of my face, "Mm…I think we're wearing way too many clothes…" God, her voice is so husky and sexy. I'm about to pull off my shirt when she stops me. "Mm…could we try something?" I look at her, what has gotten into her…I nod and she proceeds to undress me, I'm completely naked on the bed as she's fully clothed. She gets up and pulls the desk chair over and motions for me to sit. I raise my brows, jesus what is she going to do to me. I sit in the chair and she walks behind me, pulling my hands behind my back behind the chair and tying them together.

My eyes go wide and I whine, "Spppeenncceee, I can't touch you…" I pout and she giggles. "That would be the point. So just sit back and enjoy." She clicks the remote to the stereo and begins swaying her hips to the music. My jaw drops. Spencer Carlin….what has gotten into you…

She slows lifts up her shirt inch by inch, exposing her stomach slowly before taking it off, I whimper slightly not being able to touch her. She grins and slides her shorts down before straddling my lap, giving me the most surprising lap dance I've ever had. Not that I'm complaining…I mean have you seen my girlfriend. Hot slightly tanned, blue-eyed, leggy blond? Yeah, that'd be her. I wriggle my arms trying to get out of my restrains as she moves her hands down my naked body. I try to supress my moan but that fails one she begins kissing down my neck and chest. I'm panting a bit and my head rolls back as she takes one of my nipples in her mouth. I moan out and my hips jerk. She grins deviously. God, she's so sexy when she's in control. She unclasps her bra letting it fall off of her and I lick my lips, gazing at her pert breasts. She leans up a bit and I take one of her nipples into my mouth, sliding my tongue over it and flicking it. She moans out huskily as she pulls away from my mouth. She slides off my lap and gets on her knees on the floor, I feel myself getting wetter and wetter in anticipation. She kisses down my abs to just above my center before skipping where I need her most and kissing and biting the inside of my thighs. I whimper and my thighs quiver with every bite.

I pant out, "Spence…baby…I can't last much longer…please…"

She smiles and lifts her head up, before getting up off her knees and kissing me hungrily. As I get into the kiss she begins to tease my clit and pull away and whimper loudly, "Speennceee…please…n-n-o more teasing…." She looks into my eyes and nods. Sliding two of her fingers through my folds before entering me. I gasp but it's soon covered by her mouth on mine. I growl out as she increases her pace. God, I'm sooo close…just a little more…All coherent thoughts escape my body as she thrusts harder into me and applies pressure to my throbbing clit. I moan out loudly as my climax wracks through my body. She walks behind me untying my hands before wrapping her arms around me. I soon calm down and she helps me to the bed.

"Wow, Spence…I mean..that was unexpected…"

She grins, "Eh, I was saving it until you really needed it. And you were so nervous and terrified that I needed to comfort you and get your mind off it…" Aww…she's so sweet.

"Thanks, Spence. You always know what to do…I love you, baby…"

"Love you too, Ash." We snuggle into each other's arms and drift off. I really hope that the other people in the house didn't hear me…Spence and I will definitely be teased...


	30. Until the Day I Die

**Alright. This is my longest update to date, so I hope you're happy. Alot happens. Draaammaaa. Anywho, I hope this makes up for me maybbbeee not posting tomorrow with the crazy amount of shit I have to do. So READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY, awesome people.**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of SON, Alex, Ard, Luce, Wiles, and Bridge areee mah peoples.**

**Song used: Until the Day I Die-Story of the Year**

* * *

**Until the Day I Die**

**Ashley's POV**

We arrive at the venue for the outdoor concert and begin to tune and set up our equipment for our first live performance of our newest single "Until the Day I Die", yeah Al wrote a winner. We've been spending these past weeks perfecting the sound and performance of the song. Alex has been writing more and more and Arden says she's been sleeping more because of it. We'll see how she performs. We have a backup plan if her back starts bothering her, the stool is set for her butt if necessary. But you know her, she likes to be the goofball in the performance and it seems she cannot do it while sitting down.

We're all set up and I begin, "Well hey there everyone. Glad you could come out to our single release party. If you don't know who we are…why are you here?" They laugh, "Eh, but I guess I could introduce everyone in Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders. Over there on bass we have the mysterious, intense eyed Lucy Reed," Everyone cheers and I hear a couple girls scream things about marriage at her…Ky's probably not too happy. "then there's the laid back, rocker chick of the bunch, Wiley, that's right people no last name," Wiley grins at the cheering, "Then we have the littlest Davies, Arden. One half of Ardex." We hear shouts when I say Ardex…they've taken a liking to the whole thing. "And then we have the lovely, heroic as she's been called in the news recently, Alex Cooper, the other half of Ardex, and the spifftastic writer who wrote the song that we are releasing today." The loudest screams and yells I've ever heard go towards Alex and she does her little flourishy goofball bow and they scream even louder, which seems to go on for many many minutes and she looks at her feet slightly embarrassed. She's learned to deal with the spotlight for now. She got tons and tons of fan mail…so she had to have anticipated this reaction. They finally quiet down, "And I'm Ashley Davies, front woman of this awesome band." I get cheers and shouts. "So without further ado, I'm going to hand this over to Coop who will give us a little intro to this song of hers." She's nervous and she's practiced this explanation like a billion times…not the best public speaker.

She clears her throat, "Well hey there…As you all know from my excessive press coverage, I'm Alex Cooper, referred to as Cooper, Coop, Al, Alex and other names I do not wish to repeat in public," The audience chuckles and cheer, Alex grins and winks before continuing, "Anyways, I did something about a month ago that everyone thought was 'heroic', yeah, uh, I really don't think of myself as a hero. I mean it wasn't a choice for me, I wanted to protect my friends whom I consider family, and I did. By doing this, I got an awesomely schmexy scar on my back," She pauses for the woops. "Yeah, I know right? Ardy loves it," She winks and Arden turns bright red at the catcalls, "So back to the reason why we're here, my song. I wrote this a few days after I came back from the hospital, I had recently not been sleeping well for the obvious reason and I felt like I had so much aggression that I needed to get out. So I wrote a few angry songs, and when I mellowed out, I came up with 'Until the Day I Die.' It's a bit dramatic and not my style but I was emotional at the time. And its got a few little twists and turns that didn't happen, but eh I'm a story teller. I wrote it for Arden and no one had any idea that I could actually write lyrics to a song, let alone sing it. But I ended up giving a concert for two lovely Davies band members without knowing it…" She pauses for the chuckles in the audience and smiles at me before winking at Arden. "So to end my ramble," The audience whines. Wow this is going to give her a bit of a large head, but hey, she doesn't do public speaking and yet here she is charming the pants off the crowd, "I know very sad, everyone wants me to continue talking and everything…BUT we really need to lay this song before I freak out from being nervous…anyways, this, as always, is for you Ard, Love you." Every one awes and claps for Coop.

Coop begins to play the intro to the song and we all follow. I begin to sing, hoping that I can do her song justice live.

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart_

I bob my head and pull my microphone from the stand. And go into the first verse.

_As years go by I race the clock with you_

_But if you died right now you know that I'd die to, I'd die too_

_You remind me of the times when I knew who I was_

_(When I knew who I was)_

_But still the second hand will catch us like it always does_

_We'll make the same mistakes take the fall for you_

_Hope you need this now I know I still do_

Coop starts jumping around, I hope she does hurt her back. Arden is also looking at her cautiously. She's starting to slam on her guitar.

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

Everyone mellows out a bit for the next verse, Alex walks over to me and we interact which the audience loves and woops. I bump her hip and continue singing.

_Should I bite my tongue until blood soaks my shirt?_

_Never fall apart so tell me why this hurts so much_

_My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you_

_But still we'll say, "Remember when"_

_Just like we always do, just like we always do_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart for you_

_My hands are at your throat I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes, mistakes like friends do_

_My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes we made the same mistakes_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

Wiley is banging hard on her drums and I feel the adrelaine pumping through me as I begin to motion for the crowd to pick up on the lyrics and sing with me as well.

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_Until the day I die_

I scream out the last verse and the song ends. We hear thunderous applause. Coop bows and I see her wince at the floor a bit. Shit, she hurt her back again. Arden sees it too and I motion for her to take her bow and go help Coop off the stage. Arden walks up to Coop and Coop shakes her head. Everyone else does their little bow and Arden follows Coop offstage.

"Goodnight, our first concert ever." I wink and smile before jogging off stage.

We all climb into the limo and it takes us to our single release party. Arden looks a little wearily at Coop who just stares out the window not speaking as we all excitedly talk about our first live performance with a huge audience.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Wiley shouts, and we all laugh. Bridget kisses her and they begin to makeout. Greeeaat, just what we wanted in the limo, stains. I really need to figure out how Wiley and her actually mesh…so weird.

Kyla breaks them apart. "Hey, save that for when we get home…you two need to be professional, it maybe a party but it's a party that we need to schmooze people at. So chill." Wow, Ky, you grew a spine and told off the lovebirds…I'm impressed. I glance over at Coop and she's still staring out the window. I need to talk to Arden.

We get out and everyone pairs off. Spencer and I flank Alex and Arden, so I pull Arden aside for a quick second while Spencer talks to Coop, trying to get an answer about her back.

"Arden, what the hell is going on with Coop? I've never seen her so distant…"

Arden sighs, "She hates being babied and people jumping as soon as she shows some sign of weakness. So yeah, I basically got bitched out. Her anger is starting to get to her, Ash. And it's scary." Arden runs her fingers through her hair, "I think we need to get her help. She can't go on like this…"

I shake my head, "Has she hurt you at all…"

"No, God, no. She'd never…"

"Ard she's not the same Coop…she's capable of anything. God, I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but we need to get the old Coop buried out from under that bullet wound…Are you sure you can't help her? You're the only one she listens to. You calm her down."

She looks down, "Yeah, she's really listening to me now, huh. She fucking didn't talk to me the whole limo ride, just because I tried to help her off stage. Turns out her back wasn't so bad, just a little stiff." Well that's a relief.

"Look, Ard, let's get through tonight, and then we'll deal with Coop, alright?" She nods and we both go in search of our dates. I spot Spencer talking with Ethan. "Hey baby…" I kiss her cheek. "Hey Ethan, nice party."

He grins, "Yeah, great job with Alex, she's going to be a real star you know. Well with you that is. You're the face of it and Alex is the story. We need to start you guys up on interviews." Coop can barely talk to us…how is she going to do on camera?

"Look, Ethan that's not the best idea right now. She needs a bit more time to set her head straight…she's not all there still…" Spencer turns and looks at me concerned and signaling that we need to talk. "Excuse us…" He nods and I take Spencer over to the corner of the room and proceed to tell her what Arden told me.

"Wow, Ash, you think she needs professional help?"

I shrug, "Whatever we're doing isn't working fully, so why not. She's really not going to like it though…" I look over at Coop, who's nursing a beer. Wait. What? She doesn't drink, ever. Fuck, this might be bad. Spencer looks over to where I'm looking and gasps.

"Is that Alex?" I nod.

"Yeah, I'm going to go and wrangle her before this turns bad. Where the fuck is Arden…" Then I spot her, some ditzy blonde is hitting on her. Shit, Coop better not…oh shit she saw. I walk over as fast as I can in heels and see the sight before me.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Coop is so pissed, I've never seen her so angry. She definitely needs help to control it.

"Baby, relax.." Arden touches her arm gently and Coop flinches.

"Yeah, _hero_, relax…" The mystery blonde taunts her. Shit. Shit. Shit. Where's Lucy when you need her…I look around for her and spot her and Kyla making out by the bar. Damn, go Ky. FINALLY. Jesus, that took forever, so yeah I'm not breaking that up. I need to find Wiley and Bridget they can help. I see Wiley and Bridget run up beside me.

"What's going on?"

"Coop is about to beat the shit out of the blonde who was hitting on Arden…she was drinking…"

They look at me shocked, "What? That's not like her." I nod

"We need to break this up, before Coop ends up in the news, there's paps everywhere." I walk over to fuming Alex and Arden who is trying to calm her.

"Aww come on, I thought_ Alex Cooper_ had some fight in her…coward was probably running and saving your own ass when you-" Coop pushes her and growls, "Back the fuck off of me. You so don't want to mess with me, right now." Arden grasps her arm and Coop turns around snarling until she sees the fear in Arden's eyes. She looks away and shakes her off, before rushing off towards the outside patio.

"I'll handle it Ard, you, Wiley and Bridge should take care of escorting her out of here…"

"Ash…" I look behind me at Arden, "Be careful…" I nod and take off to where I saw Alex escape. I spot her on the beach staring out into the ocean. I sit down next to her.

"The ocean always seems to calm me…maybe it's the ebb and flow of the waves…but something just soothes me…" She swipes at the sand below her, "God, I was about to…I could've…hurt her…" Coop sniffles and hangs her head, "Something's wrong with me…why does it all fucking happen to me ya know? I mean what have I done? I'm the most fucking innocent person in all of this and I get shut out, raped, shot, and I now have fucking anger issues because of it? Why the fuck does this shit happen to me…" It must be the booze talking because she doesn't use "fuck" all that liberally. I place a hand on her shoulder and she flinches before relaxing.

"Coop…Ard was only trying to help before…we all were, I'm sorry that you thought that we were babying you, but were all concerned, we don't know what we would do if you hurt yourself again…" I brush her hair out of her eyes. "You need to trust us…" She looks up and gives me a questioning look. "Yeah, Coop…your not so big on the actual trusting right now…"

She snuggles into me and I wrap my arms around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Hey…shh…it'll be ok, hun. We're going to get you some help…alright?" She nods.

"It's just…tonight was supposed to be special ya know? And I've ruined it for myself…I got to perform in front of people one of my originals that I dedicated to the person I love…and I just feel like shit…"

"It'll be ok, Laxxybear…don't worry…We're all here for you."


	31. Countdown to Touring

**Ohhh there's a triangle forming on the horizon...perhaps? maybe? Who knows? Me...actually...but eh...you don't...I suppose, unless your psychic...So more power to ya if you do. Or is it a rectangle/square? Anywho...Read, Review and Enjoy, awesome readers and lurkers...**

**Disclaimer: SAME AS ALWAYS DUH...meh I'm getting tired of writing the same names over and over again...Coop...Arden...Lucy...Wiles...Bridget...story-thingy...MINE**

* * *

**Countdown to Touring**

_**One month later**_

**Ashley POV**

So, it's three weeks til the tour. We're all so excited. Cooper has been going through therapy for the past month and she's pretty much back to her normal goofy self and her limp is pretty much gone. She mostly spends her time at the gym with Bridget. The two sporty ones trying to rehabilitate her back. Everyone is supporting her through everything. Oh, and Luce and Ky finally got together after the party.

Bridget and Wiley have been themselves, they're pretty secretive of what they do outside of their room. Kind of ironic…considering it should be the other way around. But you can tell that they really love each other. I mean they're pretty much complete opposites. Wiley is the rocker, piercing, tattoo, purple streaked, rebel that your mother would discourage you from seeing, whereas Bridget is a jock, pretty much innocent, and is everyone's dream for a daughter in law. I honestly know nothing about their past, just that Alex introduced Bridget to Wiley after they had broken up. Coop's quite the matchmaker, huh. Wiley and Bridge…me and Spence…Luce and Ky…The only one she didn't purposely set up was her and Ard…which is hitting a few bumps but they're managing.

The band has been recording the last of their album and its set to release soon during the tour. We're all so excited but at the same time…the tour is only three weeks away and Spencer, Kyla and Bridget are starting to show signs of becoming needy. I can't imagine what Ky and Lucy are going through…I mean they just got together a month ago. But I've also found them making out in random places…they're definitely in the honeymoon stage. The only lucky ones in this situation are Alex and Arden, although if something goes wrong they could destroy the band. Gah, all these things are going through my head and I'm freaking out, I need Spencer. I look at the clock it's only 11…she and Ky have classes until 3…damnit. Only Arden and Alex are home so I'll just run up and bother them.

I jog up the stairs and see Arden snuggled into Alex, fast asleep in her room. Coop is just there watching her sleep. This is a common occurrence so I'm really not surprised. I tap on the door lightly with my knuckles and Coop looks up. She smiles and I motion asking her if she wants to hang out. She hold up a finger and gently unwraps Arden's arms from her waist and places a pillow in them, which she automatically latches on to.

Once we get into Alex's room we shut the door so we don't wake up Arden with our talking. I take a running leap and flop onto the bed, Coop just chuckles, "Welllll that was attractive…."

I mock glare at her, "I'll have you know that you definitely find me attractive miss I'm going to kiss you two weeks before I move because I have a maaaajor crush on you." I say in a teasing tone, we've gotten far past that incident so we joke about it a lot.

She shrugs, "Eh, you got me there." The looks into my eyes seriously, "I wanna have your babies…" I stare at her and we both crack up laughing and falling over onto the bed. "Sshh…..A-ash…weee can't wake Ardypoo…" We're both holding our sides trying to calm down. I snuggle into her and lean my head against her as she wraps her arms around me and giggles a bit. "I must be comfeh huh…"

I nod and bury my face into her side, "Extremely, I'm glad you're here Coop…I dunno what I'd do if I lost you again…No comfeh pillow for meh.." she chuckles, smirking and strokes my hair gently. God, she's always so calm and soothing…I can't believe she had that temper…I'm glad she got it under control. She begins to nod off a bit and I find myself growing sleepy, until I doze off as well.

**Arden's POV**

I wake up to myself clutching onto a pillow for dear life. I chuckle, Alex must've had to go do something with Ash. God, we're so lucky to have each other and the band. She's doing so well with rehabilitating her back too. How do I know? Eh, she's frequently on it and moving around when I'm around…if you get what I mean…

I sit up and go on a search around the house for Alex and Ash. The door opens and in walks Spencer and Kyla who look exhausted. Thank God, I'm out of school. And yeah, my brainiac helped me pass the GED test and everything.

Kyla grumbles something about taking a nap and people should be quiet and she drags her feet upstairs. Spencer and I look at each other smiling.

"So, why isn't Alex attached to your hip per usual?" Ah, of course, people think we never ever separate from each other. Which is a little true.

I shrug, "Eh, I think she and Ash might've gone somewhere to hang out after I passed out on Alex." She nods.

"Ash is always here when I get home though…so she must be here somewhere. Did you check Alex's room?" Schnap…no I didn't.

"Uh no, actually I've checked everywhere but there."

"Then let's go." We both jog upstairs to Alex's room and find that the door is shut. I knock and get no answer so we open the door and see Ash and Alex sort of intimately snuggled into each other, asleep. So…she left me, to go snuggle with my sister? I feel myself grow jealous. I mean Ash has known her longer…Ash got to be her first kiss…Ash still snuggles with her even when she knows Alex is taken. We close the door and Spencer has the look like she's seen an adorable puppy. "Aww, that was cute…" I'm kind of shocked…I mean Ashley is snuggling with the girl she kissed and would probably be with if she hadn't moved and Spencer is awwing?

"Hey Spence, can we go out to the patio and talk?" She looks at me curiously.

"Sure?"

We make our way out to the patio and we both sit down into the chairs. I sigh, "How are you not jealous or worried about those two?" She looks at me surprised.

"Really Arden? I mean she loves you and Ash loves me…why would they possibly cheat?"

"It's never that simple Spence, I mean they're always flirting or snuggling, I mean she basically left me snuggling into a pillow while she went to go snuggle with Ash…"

"Ard, you don't even know the whole story…They probably just talked and fell asleep. Why are you so jealous of Ash and do you even trust Alex? I mean come on anyone with eyes can see that she only loves you. She and Ash were less than a fling…it was one kiss."

"Yeah…but it was Alex's first…"

She sighs, "Arden….stop doing this to yourself. She loves you. I trust Ash and Alex and you should trust them too, she's your sister and the other's your girlfriend."

I shake my head, "Don't you think that they'd still be together if Alex hadn't moved?"

"Honestly…no. I've talked to Ash about it and she really didn't have any feelings for Alex except for a minor crush. So stop torturing yourself over this and get this little notion out of your head, Ard…"

I get up and sigh, "I'm going out to clear my head…"

"Fine, Ard…but be careful…"

I nod and walk off, no idea where I'm going to go.


	32. Missing

**So here's chapter 32...holy gucamole...32? Reallly? I've been only writing this for like almost 2 weeks...wowzas...Anywho..Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**This one's a wweee bit short. Mah bad, it's just how it broke up.**

**Disclaimer: SON-not mine...Al-azinski, Ardypants, Lucyperson, Wileyness, and Bridge-dog are miiine. (Yeah...I make up weird nicnames...It happens when I'm tired of writing the same thing for the disclaimer.)**

* * *

**Missing**

**Alex's POV**

I yawn, waking up alone. Huh,I look at the clock. 9 pm..I slept for a while. I jog down the stairs and see everyone whispering and arguing with each other…with the exception of Wiley and Arden…I clear my throat and they all look at me. Ash steps forward, "So uh, the word is is that Ard freaked when she saw us snuggled up together and left without telling Spencer…" Shit. I sit down on the bar stool rubbing my face and stretching.

"When?"

"Uh…like 4.."

I snap my head up, "My girlfriend has been missing for 5 hours…and no one thought to wake me up?"

"Well, we thought we'd find her before you woke up…no use in giving you more stress…"

I growl out, "God, Ard…where are you…"

"Don't worry Wiley is out there looking for her…she's gonna get her home, Coop…"

"Yeah, I guess…I'm waiting another half hour…if she's not back, I'm going out myself…" I sit down on the couch and sigh.

About 20 minutes pass and I hear the front door click. Arden is giggling like a maniac and is being supported by Wiley. I roll my eyes, really? She got drunk…

I stand up and Wiley freezes, "Listen Coop she-"

I wave her off, "I heard the backstory already, I'll take her from here…"

She nods and hands her over to me, "I found her on the swings at the playground with a half empty vodka bottle…"

Arden struggles in my arms, "Noooo Aleeeyyy, I'm schhhmad at youu…"

"Mad at me? Why?"

She continues to struggle, "Causeeee yooou have feelings for my shhhister…"

I'm so confused…I mean really? Me and Ash? I thought we went through this like 4 years ago.."Where did you get that idea, babe?" I say while trying not to let my temper get to me and lash out.

"Youuu and herrr all schnugglleyy today, you left meee to go schnugggle with herrr…and youu alllwayyss flirt and cudddlee and schttuff….Oh annddd I-youu have reealllly pretttyy eyes…"She stares at my eyes, but that wasn't what she was going to say. Her attention span sucks when she's drunk…

"What else babe?" I'm still holding her up and I don't know how much more my arms can take…plus I have to carry her upstairs.

"Iiii wwweenntt thrroughh Aleexxyy's ssonngyy bookk but shhhh don't telll…" What? She went through my song book? I'm fuming, that's my personal shit…she had no right-and she's passed out on me…we're so having a talk in the morning. I lift her over my shoulder and make my way up the stairs where everyone else is standing by our hallway.

"Hey guys, she's passed out…don't worry, I'll take care of her. Please don't bother us in the morning…there's a few _things_ we need to talk about…" I seethe out a bit and Ash picks up on it and her eyes widen.

"Coop, please, please control your temper. I know its hard with her accusing you, but please…"

I nod, "I know Ash, I know…I'll try I really will…but she's done something that really fucks with me right now…so I can't promise anything…"

Ash blinks, "Plleasee tell me she didn't cheat…"

I shake my head, "She went through my notebook…and I feel vulnerable and violated…so…we're going to talk…"

Ash nods and everyone walks off. "Alleycat…take care of her…"

I nod, "Of course."

I pull Arden into her room and start to undress her into her pj's which is a bit difficult because she's a sack of potatoes right now. I get her dressed and get myself dressed. Pulling a bucket over to the side of her bed before climbing in with her. The morning is going to suck…


	33. Cross My Heart

**Well...I'm gonna start to slow down with these updates, guys. Yeah, everyones sad but I've only got like two more already written chappys. So just a fair warning...Oh and another warning...next few chappys are going to have ALOT of drama...cause I mean its starting to boil down to the tour and everything...just see what happens and be sure to make comments or suggestions or even a few questions that I'll answer in the next update. So read, review and most of all ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON, Do owningness of Alex Cooper, Arden Davies, Alyssa "Wiley/Wiles" Wilder, Bridget Vassar, and Lucy Reed. Oh and Moose the guitar...in the story...I sadly don't own a guitar...I would probably not name him Moose either...maybe Geoff...or something else...ANYWHO yeah you get the picture.**

**Songs used: Cross my Heart- Marianas Trench (I pictured more the acoustic version of the song for Alex's part, but the original is a bit better I think as a whole and not in my story), Bittersweet - Sick of Sarah**

**It's a looooonnnggg one dudes. Hope ya like it. And then tell me that you like it...or tell me that you hate it and I should never write again. It's cool, your opinion, But I likey the feedback.

* * *

**

**Cross my Heart**

**Alex's POV**

I wake up to the sound of Arden puking and I already know its going to be a wonderful day. I look over at her groggly and rub her back gently as she wretches into the bucket. I sigh once she's done and pick up the bucket to go wash it out in the bathroom.

We stay in silence as she relaxes into her bed. I wonder why she didn't get the no hangover gene like Ash and Ky…huh. I tie my hair up into a messy bun, "So…why was it a good idea to go get wasted in the evening at a playground again..?" I say with a bitter tone.

She shrugs, "Seemed like a good idea…anything to try and clear my head an-"

"Clear you're head? You do know that alcohol clouds it not clears it, right Arrrrdyy?" I taunt and sneer, my temper flaring up.

"You know what, fuck you, Al, just really? Fuck you. Just because your smart doesn't mean you can talk to me like I'm fucking four."

"Oh yeah? Because right now, I see that you deserve to be treated like a child because you were acting like a fucking petulant one…Huh Ard? Ever think that you're sister and I were worried sick about you…"

"Was that before or after you fucked? Because I mean by all means don't let me ruin your fun." How dare she even think that I'd do that to her or Spencer. I walk up to her and get directly in her face.

"Ard, where the fuck do you get off? Huh, who here has had a slutty whorish past huh?" I yell at her, losing my temper.

"Mm…that'd be you, you're the one who fucked Aiden while you were with Wiley!" I gasp and I feel my eyes watering. She looks like she regrets what she said and reaches out to touch me, but I'm not going to give her a chance to take it back. I push her away from me and I walk out of the room, slamming the door on the way out to wake up everyone in the house. Yeah, I'm being fucking dramatic, deal with it.

I sit down on the beach and sob for what seems a long time. God, she fucking knew that was my weakness and she just…ugghh…God dammnit Arden Davies…

Fuck it, if she's going to use my past against me then I don't want anything to do with her. I fucking risked my life for her and she goes and accuses me of cheating? Doesn't even come up to me and goes through my most personal and valued item? Whatever, she can take her theories and shove em right up her-I feel a tap on my shoulder and see Wiley looking concerned, before she sits down next to me.

"Coop…Arden didn't mean it…you two were in a heated argument and-"

"No, Wiles…she knew exactly the effect it was going to have on me…" I sniffle. "She thinks I'm fucking Ash and didn't even come to me…she just went through my songbook…my personal journal of everything in my life…I feel violated…worse than you can ever imagine…"

We sit in silence before Wiley speaks, "You know…when you first introduced me to Bridge I thought you were insane to think that we'd ever be compatible. I mean she was this innocent smokin hot blonde who personified straight. I mean I thought she was straight the moment I met her. But you and your little matchmaking skills were right in putting us together. Sure, we hated each other and only tolerated each other for your benefit, but…spending more and more time together we just started to like each other. When Bridget and I were together after a few months of bickering, she got really jealous of you…" I look up surprised, me? "Yeah, I know, but I've got a past I'm not proud of, plus it was weird that we were such good friends and yet we had dated and broken up. She accused me of still having feelings for you. And I denied them and after a while she just began to trust me and began to trust that I wasn't going to hurt her and that's why we work so well, we have immense trust in each other….Arden doesn't trust you, or Ash, or probably even herself."

I sigh, "So what can I do?"

"Try to be calm with her, don't attack her…just deny that you have feelings for Ash…and just wait…wait for her to trust you…"

"Fucking A…I can pair up the perfect couples but when it comes to me…I'm shitty…"

"Nah Coop, you two just have trust issues…understandable…play it by ear and see where it goes…But you two need to talk…_calmly_ for you guys to work…"

I nod and sigh, falling back into the sand, "Why is my life so difficult…I mean really…Ard and I have interviews scheduled for next week because everyone's obsessed with Ardex's love story…How can we talk about our love if we're totally on the rocks right now…"

"Hey…just take it one step at a time dude…little steps…" I exhale and wrap my arms around Wiles and hug her. "Alright…enough with the mush, mush here…all the bad asses are going soft…darn women in this house…" She grumbles playfully and I push her lightly.

We get up and walk into the house. Everyone is staring at me…god, I hate their pity stares…I roll my eyes and walk upstairs to talk to Arden. Wiley is probably downstairs filling everyone in on what was said on the beach. She and Bridget are probably the most perfect couple….well besides Spencer and Ashley…but are the weirdest combination of people ever…Jock Bridget and Rocker Rebel Wiley…I mean really? What the hell was I smoking? But it worked…weird instincts.

I open the door to Arden's room and see her curled up on her bed, sniffling. "Go away…"

"Huh, that's not anyway to talk to the person you love….You do love me right?"

Her head shoots up and she stares at me surprised. I shut the door and make my way onto the bed with her.

"Yeah, of course I do Al."

"And with love…should come trust babe…You don't trust me to not sleep with Ash or anyone else?"

"I did…but then I felt like you liked her more than me…I mean with your little jokes and flirting and snuggling…I'm so sorry that I brought up Aiden…it was so uncalled for..."

"It was…but you were upset that I brought up your past as well…so I think I can let you off with a warning," I wrap my arms around her and she snuggles into me, "Ard..I'd never dream of doing anything that I do with you with her…" I run my fingers through her hair, "Baby, you have to trust that I won't hurt you…I'd never hurt you….you know that, right?"

She nods and sighs, "I'm sorry, I just jumped to conclusions and I'm just jealous…probably because you two are such good friends and she was your first kiss…"

"Babe…she may have been my first…but I hope you're my last…You're it for me, Ard…You really are.." She looks at me shocked and grins.

"I hope so too." She kisses my lips gently and I break away, we still have a bit more to talk about.

"So about this looking through my notebook business…" I grumble a bit.

"Baby…I'm so sorry…I just was mad and jealous and wanted to find out if you had feelings for her so I went to where your secretive heart was…your notebook…I found a really good song in it…and it was for Ash…way back when, but it was so good…" I shake my head.

"I'll write you a million love songs or other songs babe and I'll write songs for other people too…but there's only one person I will say 'I love you' to…and that's you." I think for a moment trying to wrack my brain for what song she could be talking about. "Which song?"

"Cross my heart." Oh, wow…I wrote that like…a week after I moved into my new house. "Could you maybe sing it? I know it was for Ash…but it's a good song and I want to hear you sing again…what's with you and death? Come on Al, a little depressing." She jokes lightly thinking of the chorus to my song.

I stand up and hold my hand out for her. "Come on, my guitar is downstairs." She looks at me surprised not expecting me to actually sing.

I grab my notebook on the way down. I turn to the right page and sit out on the patio with my guitar in my lap and begin to play.

_So here's another day I'll spend away from you_

_Another night I'm on another broken avenue_

_My bag is ripped and worn but then again now so am I_

_Take what you wanna take what you wanna take what you_

_I miss the stupid things we'd go to sleep and then_

_You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 a.m._

_Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me_

_Do what you wanna do what you wanna do what you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight_

I start to strum the chorus.

_And i do want to show you i will run to you for you_

_'til i can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_Cross my heart and hope to_

I bob my head to the music getting into it.

_Hotels are all the same you're still away from me_

_Another day another dollar that I'll never see_

_Can i get a piece of the piece of the piece of something good_

_Lie just a little lie just a little lie just a_

_I wonder what you're doing I wonder if you got it_

_I wonder how we used to ever go so long without it_

_And no matter where I go I'm coming back to you_

_Be where we oughta be where we oughta be where we_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with home I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_And I do want to show you I will run to you for you_

_'til I can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

I look up at Arden and roll my eyes. I can't believe after all these years she makes me play this song.

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_And I do want to show you I will run to you for you_

_'til I can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

_And I do want to show you I will run to you for you_

_'til i can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

_And i do want to show you I will run to you for you_

_'til i can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

_And i do want to show you i will run to you for you_

_'til i can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

I look up from my guitar to see that everyone had crowded around to hear me sing. I smirk and bow for them. "Thank you, thank you…That was Cross my Heart…the song that Arden discovered in my notebook from 4 years ago when I moved away. Yeah, Ash…it was directed at you." I shrug and Ash smiles.

"Eh, pretty nice song there Al, what's with all the keeping your hidden talent a secret?"

I shrug, "They're really only for me…but yeah…I guess I could share a few more eventually."

"Since were in a song sharing mood…I wrote one a while ago…" Hm..lets see what Ash's got. "Can I borrow, Moose, for a second?" Yeah…I named my acoustic guitar Moose, deal with it. She sits Moose in her lap, "So I wrote this around the same time that Coop wrote Cross My Heart, actually..and I thought that it would be good to share considering her sharing of an oldie…so this is 'Bittersweet' aka pretty much my thoughts on her moving…"

_The pain surrounds_

_I watch it rain_

_I watch it trickle down_

_I feel so clear_

_You let it out_

_I watch it disappear_

_I don't quite know_

_Just where it ends_

_Just where the water flows_

_And I can't quite see _

_Just where it was_

_Just where it use to be_

She starts bobing her head as her tempo picks up.

_And I can't believe in nothing_

_Or anyone that I can't see_

_You know it's better than it's ever been_

_And that's good enough for me_

_Your love was bittersweet, bittersweet, bittersweet, it's bittersweet_

_Your love is killing me, killing me, it's killing me_

She looks up at me and winks, letting me know its not how she feels now, but it was back then.

_Yes I walk the line_

_I do it now_

_I've done it all the time_

_I feel so free_

_You let me out_

_You let me be my be_

_And I don't feel quite so right_

_When you tuck me in_

_You tuck me nighty night_

_Just like I've been wrong_

_I do this now_

_I've done it all along_

_And I can't believe in nothing_

_Or anyone that I can't see_

_You know it's better than it's ever been_

_And that's good enough for me_

_Your love was bittersweet, bittersweet, bittersweet, it's bittersweet_

_Your love was killing me, killing me, it's killing me_

_This is the best day of my life_

_This is the best day of my life_

_This is the best day of my life_

_This is the best day of my life_

_I can't believe in nothing_

_Or anyone that I can't see_

_You know it's better than it's ever been_

_And that's good enough for me_

_Your love was bittersweet, bittersweet, bittersweet, it's bittersweet_

_Your love was killing me, killing me, it's killing me_

_This is the best day of my life_

_It was the best day of my life _

I'm in shock. Wow…she can definitely write a song…and about me? I grin and Ash gets up and hugs me tightly, "Yeah, Coopski, guess we're both meant to be writers in this band, huh."

I chuckle, "You think we should add these to our album, I mean we could use em. We've only got 'White lines and Read Lights' and 'Until the Day I Die'…Cross my heart will give a bit of an upbeat tempo and 'Bittersweet' is kind of the sarcastic nature of our lead singer…" She playfully hits me and grins.

"Yeah I think that'd be cool." She turns to the other bandmates "What do ya think guys?"

"One moment. NON SONGWRITING BANDMEMBERS FOR THE MOMENT MEETING IS NOW CALLED!" Everyone laughs at Wiley while she, Arden and Lucy form a huddle.

Wiley jumps back up after a few minutes clearing her throat. "The motion for the two new songs to be on the album has been passed." She salutes.

Bridget smack her on the shoulder, "You're such a doofus sometimes…" She teases playfully.

Wiley growls playfully, "But I'm your doofus…" Oh wow…they're getting mushy….this can only lead to one thing…"And now if everyone will excuse us…we have some _things_ to attend to in the bedroom." Bridget giggles and follows Wiley into the house as we all roll our eyes. Horndogs.


	34. Turmoil at the Gym

**Alright, don't hate me for this chappy...pwease? It envolves drama...and Ash having a moment of pure stupidity. So...yeah, I promise everything I'll be ok...So don't kill me...Because then I can't update anymore chapters and you wouldn't want that so yeah...no cyber killing. Anywho, this story has like taken over my life and I'm addicted to writing it...guess what I'm doing during my study halls at school...writing more chapters...that's how awesome I am. READ REVIEW AND ENJOY, awesome lurkers and reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON, do own Coopski, Ardypants, Lucers, Wiles, and Bridgey.**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers who have reviewed thus far. You guys are spifftastical and all that stuffy stuff. Feel free to comment or suggest anything and I'll answer or maybe even write it in. Like I said, I really don't have an outline for the story so I appreciate any thoughts.**

* * *

**Turmoil at the Gym**

**Ashley POV**

So, it's been two weeks since our impromptu performance from Coop and me. Meaning that there's only 5 days til the tour. We've got a photoshoot in two days so Arden, Coop, Wiley, and I are all going to the gym today with Bridget tagging along. Spencer and Ky are at class and Lucy decided to stay behind and watch the shop because she's just naturally skinny and lanky…Lucky bitch.

We arrive there and everyone breaks off and does their own thing. Wiley heads straight for the free weights, probably working on toning her already muscular arms. Bridget and Alex head for the treadmill for a quick warmup. Arden heads for the cycling class, she somehow enjoys riding a stationary bike for an hour and half and killing her thighs…which leaves me going towards the machines to work on some last minute toning of my abs.

I'm working up a sweat for about 10 minutes when my mind wanders. I cannot believe that Arden would think that I have feelings for Coop…cause I don't I mean she's hot and sexy and a total goof…but she's my best friend. I look up at her running on the treadmill her breasts give a slight bounce and I find myself staring at them….Alright maybe I wonder "what if"…occasionally. I mean where would we be if she hadn't moved? I dunno…I love Spencer, I really do. And Coop loves Arden. She's my bestfriend and my sister's girlfriend…it'd be like incest for me to start something. I see Coop leave Bridget and head towards the leg area. She sits down on the outer thigh abductor and she pushes the weights out with her thighs. Opening and closing her thighs she starts to shake and she leans her head back panting. Alright…she's trying to kill me…I turn away from her for the rest of the workout.

After an hour has passed I walk into the locker room to wash up after sweating my ass off. I'm met with the sight of Coop only in a towel. Really? Really? People are you trying to torture me? Whhhyyy? She smiles at me and just fuck it….no don't fuck it, think of Spencer…but Coop is right there…No think of Arden…but Coop, soaked in a towel…

I walk over to her, "Hey Coop. How was your workout?"

"Not bad, didn't want to be too sore tomorrow or anything so I took it a little easy. Back's doing great though." I watch as water droplets drip down her chest.

"Y-yeah…that's cool…Mine was good too…"

She looks at me curiously, "You ok Ash..?"

I shake my head, "Do you ever wonder what if? Like where we'd be if you hadn't moved?"

She looks a me a little shocked by my sudden random thought and giggles, "Well I have no idea where that came from…but no actually, I just accept that that's what happened and move on with my life…" She shrugs.

I tuck some of her hair behind her ear and stare into her eyes, "I sometimes do…I wonder if I would be in Arden's place right now…with you.." She shakes her head.

"There's no use thinking that Ash, you love Spence and I love Ard."

"Yeah, but maybe it's possible to love someone else…just not as much…"

She looks down. "Ash, what the hell are you doing? Where will this get us? Nowhere…it'll be a step back. I'm already having to convince Arden that I don't have feelings for you…why are you doing this?"

"Do you have feelings for me?" I hear the door swing open.

She sighs, "Ash-" I cut her off with my lips on hers and push her up against the lockers, she relaxes in to the kiss a bit before pushing me away. "What the Fuck Ash! Come on…" She sits down on the bench and puts her head in her hands.

"What the hell, Ashley Davies!" Oh shit…that's Arden's voice. I see her stomp over with her eyes ablaze and slam me into the locker. Youch…I wince. "Ash where the fuck do you get off kissing my girlfriend? Huh, Ash? Do you so desperately want to screw up your life and Alex's huh? Sure, let's add some more drama to a persons life who needs _therapy_, Ashley…" I sigh. Damnit she's right…this isn't good for her health. "Plus, we have fucking interviews this week and the tour starts…you're fucking hurting your band by not being able to keep it in your pants!" She snarls. Oh fuck…this is bad. I look around a see Coop is nowhere to be found when I see her walk out behind the set of lockers full clothed with a calm expression while she towel dries her hair.

"Ard…chill for a sick…" Ard looks at Coop shocked, "Hey, just hear me out. Whatever Spence is going to do will be ten times worse…plus we can't have you damaging our frontwoman's pretty little face before our shoot in two days, or any other part of her body, because we all know that everyone wants the Davies in skimpy clothing." Arden sighs and releases me.

"Ash, you're lucky your best friend is still talking to you…or you'd so be sporting an injury…Alex, let's go…now." Arden demands.

"Ard…can I talk to Ash, alone for a sec?" Arden looks concerned. "Hey, look she kissed me and I'm sure she isn't going to do it again, right Ash?" I nod.

Arden sighs and kisses Coop's cheek. "Alright, but come straight out afterwards…" Coop nods and Arden exits the locker room.

Coop sits down on the bench and I join her, "What were you thinking, Ash?" She says in a small voice. "Was it even worth it, did you feel anything close to what you feel for Spencer?" I shake my head. She's right…nothing would've come of this.

The door swings open and Wiley steps in. "What the fuck is going on? Arden is a mess and Bridget it trying to clam her down." I look at Coop. "Oh, fuck no. Ashley Davies….why the fuck would you do it?" Why does she automatically assume it's me, I'm kind of hurt…

"Why am I blamed?"

"Because I saw you oogle Coop over there during her work out with a look of pure lust for a good half hour." Coop snaps her head at me and raises a brow. I look down and blush slightly. Sooo I've been caught….

"Yeah…so I kissed her…and Arden walked in after hearing our whole conversation before…she got pissed and slammed me into a locker before Coop decided to save me from her little fists of fury…" I chuckle a bit but Wiley doesn't laugh.

"Coop? You saved her? Why?" Wiley's look is of pure curiosity.

She sighs and mumbles, "Wouldn't be good for the band…"

Wiley nods, "Damn right, good job Coop. Let's all get out of here. Ash…I hope your ready to grovel to Spencer….you've fucking hurt her…and you're so lucky I'm not the one beating your ass because Spencer and Bridget have become bestfriends in this house and I can't have her upset." I hang my head and follow them out of the locker room.

We all leave the gym. When we get home…I'm prepared for all hell to break loose…I'm so sorry Spence…


	35. Forgiveness?

**Let's see what Spence as to say about Ash having a moment of brain fart and screwing up things...**

**Disclaimer: Same ole schpeel yada yada yada**

* * *

**Forgiveness?**

**Spencer's POV**

I just got home about a half hour ago with Kyla who is upstairs probably making out with Luce. She is alllll Kyla talks about anymore. I gets a little annoying, but I mean come on, its cute. Plus they finally got their act together. I wonder what's going to happen with Lucy going on tour and having everyone think that she's the single one in the band…drama will most likely ensue…God, I'm glad Ash and I trust each other enough not to be dramatic over everything.

I hear the door slam open and see Arden burst into the house and up the stairs, practically dragging Alex who gives me a wave before she mouths "Sorry" and gives me a look that I can't quite understand. Wonder what's that about…Arden looked pissed though.

Everyone follows in, Wiley is glaring at Ash and has her arm wrapped around Bridget who gives me a sad look, before they head upstairs too. God damnit someone tell me what's going on and what's with the looks. I look to Ash who can't meet my eyes. Alright, now I'm concerned.

I place my hand on her shoulder and she shrugs it off, mummbling, "You probably won't wanna do that Spence."

"Ash, why? Tell me what's going on and why everyone looks like they feel sorry for me?" I'm desperate for an answer here and Ash looks like she's about to cry.

"Everyone's pissed off at me, because of something that happened at the gym in the locker room…" What could've possibly happened? I mean they were at the gym. Ash walks over to the couch and sits down sighing, still not looking me in the eyes. I sit next to her. She really needs to tell me what's going on…She whispers, "I…uh…" Her voice breaks a little and she sniffles, "Kissed Coop…"

I feel like someone just slammed into my chest. I can't breathe. She cheated on me? After she promised that she didn't have feelings for Alex? She's been lying to me. "Why...? Why the fuck would you do that to me…to Arden…to your band?"

She shakes her head, "I don't know….I just I guess I just….kept thinking…what if…you know? I-if she didn't move…" She trails off.

"Would you two still be together…" I finish, on the verge of tears.

Ash nods and whispers, "I felt nothing, it was out of pure lust, I don't love her anymore than I love my own sister…, "She sighs," Maybe it was easier that Arden walked in…she had heard and saw everything…so she still trusts Coop and Coop wouldn't have had to tell her…But, she won't talk to me…Alex actually saved me from getting my ass kicked by Arden…she should've just let Arden hit me…"

"Yeah…she should've…but Alex is the peacemaker…you know that…" She nods again.

I sigh, I mean it was only one slip up…she has no feelings for her…and honestly, I was expecting it a little…but I still trust her, I mean she did tell me and didn't deny it, I'd probably chalk it up to stupidity and lust. "Ash…we'll get through this…" She snaps her head up shocked.

"W-we're still together?"

I nod, "It'll be difficult, but I understand why you did it..you've always lusted after her…I'm kind of glad it was Alex and not some random person…at least now I know you had a legitimate reason as to why you felt that way…" I shrug. "So…I'm willing to give you a second chance…but you sooo owe me…big time…" I glare at her.

She gets on her knees in front of me, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you…you won't regret it Spence…you really won't…I swear…" She hugs me tightly.

"Can't breathe, Ashy…"

"Oh, sorry…" We smile at each other. Mine's a bit more forced than hers. It'll take me a bit of a while to mend the tear in my heart…but Ash is worth it…Weird enough….I still trust her.

Kyla comes running down the stairs completely pissed off with Lucy trying to hold her back. Obviously those yoga muscles are coming in handy. "Ashley fucking Davies….How could you? Your own fucking sister? Your best friend? You betrayed the people you call family…especially Spencer." She stomps up to Ash and slaps her across the face. Ash winces. "Stay the fuck away from Arden and Coop…" She turns to me, "I'm so sorry Spencer…"

I wave her off, "It's fine." Lucy and Kyla look at me like I'm insane. I shrug, "She knows what she did wrong, it was a matter of lust nothing more. She's going to beat herself up about it forever. I think its enough punishment."

"Spence…don't take this the wrong way…but your either the most understanding person I've ever known next to Coop…or you're just really stupid…." I chuckle slightly at Luce.

"Understandable, Luce. Thanks…I think?" Kyla giggles at Luce and Lucy winks at her. Aww…they're cute.

**Alex's POV**

So after I was forcefully yanked up the stairs by Arden…damn she's strong when she's pissed off…I was thrown onto the bed and Arden is now probably trying to claim me after me being "tainted" by her sister…

"Ard…seriously, stop for a sec…" I struggle out.

She growls into my neck and continues kissing it and sliding her hands under my shirt. I push her off. "Jesus, Ard…" I run my hands through my hair, shaking. I've never been touched like that since…I shudder and cover my face.

I feel her sit down next to me on the bed and she pries my hands off of my face, uncovering my watery eyes. Her eyes soften and she looks concerned. And then it hits her, "Oh baby…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…God, I'm sorry.." I shake my head.

"I-it's alright…I just need to work up to that kind of stuff…eventually we'll get to where I'm comfortable with rough…but I just can't…without…" I sigh and she wraps her arms around me.

We sit in silence before she breaks it. "You didn't feel anything in that kiss with my sister did you?" I look at her and shake my head, "Not an ounce of what I feel for you…She was driven by lust, nothing more and that relationship is part of my past. You're my future, babe."

"All the Davies want to get into your pants don't they, Al?" We both chuckle, "Do you have like Davies nip in your pants or something? Jesus, such a charmer." She teases and makes a face at me.

I smirk, "They may want me…but I only want you…" I grin and wink at her before kissing her soundly on the lips. "Mm…your kinda smelly…shower together?" She looks shocked that I called her smelly and knows that I was kidding.

She slaps my shoulder, "God, you're such an ass…" I grin goofily. "But you're a very cute, hot, ass…whom I love, very much…" She kisses me tenderly. "And I would love to take a shower with you and wash this _lovely_ day off of me."

"After you, love." I say in a British accent and flourish my hand about motioning to the bathroom door.

"Why thank you…" She takes off running and I chase after her into the bathroom. Thank god we survived today. Wonder how Spence and Ash are doing…


	36. My Angel is the Centerfold

**So, its hilarious that people like that feisty Ky decided to slap Ash...Eh, she's a devious little one. Don't underestimate her. The Tour is approaching and so is more adventures with Ardex, Briley, Kycy, and of course SPASHLEY.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah the same as before**

**Title is from the J. Geils Band song, "Centerfold"**

* * *

**My Angel is the Centerfold**

**Ashley's POV**

So, it's the day of the shoot and I'm nervous as to how we're going to all work together after my mistake. The house has basically split up into a Team Ashley and a Team Spencer…but we're still together so…yeah. It's basically divided all of the couples in the house. Team Spencer thinks that Spencer should've punished me or dumped me in some way for my horrible mistake. Of course Arden is the poster child with Ky and Wiley following. And then we have Team Ashley…Coop, Lucy, and Bridget. Who believe that Spencer's reasoning is fair enough and that I've learned my lesson and will kill myself over it forever. Coop's a forgiving person, Lucy prefers to balance out the raving lunatic that Ky has become over this situation, and Bridget trusts Spencer's judgment. So yeah, they're the only people that really want to have anything to do with me and don't avoid me at the house, much to all their partner's chagrin.

So all of the non bandmates are watching us all get into our outfits and makeup for the shoot. Luckily everyone was careful as to not bruise me, the makeup team was happy.

As for wardrobe…there's a few people that are a bit scantily clad for this shoot. Me being one of them…and to my surprise Coop is the other…greeeatt for me. Being sarcastic because Arden is paranoid that I'm staring at her barely clothed girlfriend. Spencer can't take her eyes off of me though…

They've got me in a leather mini skirt that hug my ass as well as a leather vest with a black bra under it, showing off all my assets. Coop is in a black bra as well with a red open button down shirt with tight leather shorts….what's with the leather here…I have no idea, but she looks damn sexy…Hey, I can look…I can control myself so I don't get slapped by Ky again or beat up by Ard…which would be funny because she's about 3 inches shorter than me…She's almost a half a foot shorter than Coop…it's a little funny sometimes, but that's why Coop can carry her everywhere…that and Coop is a jock with a brain.

Arden is dressed in a white button down shirt with only some of the middle button's buttoned with ripped jeans that probably cost a fortune, they sort of made them complement each other for the "Ardex" fans. Lucy is in a black graphic tee and ripped jeans, again they're trying to market her as mysterious…and it works. Wiles is in faded ripped jeans with a tee shirt and red plaid open button down with the sleeves ripped so that her tattoos and muscles show. Of course they play her as the laid back, I don't really care about fashion sort of butch drummer.

Basically we're all dressed this way and we have our instruments doing random poses for a half hour until the photographer says that were doing individuals for bios. Oh and of course an Ardex picture for the fans.

They go for Wiley first because she's the easy "I'm going to cross my arms with my drum sticks and look intimidating or distant." Lucy just stands there with her bass and twirls it around as her intense eyes stare straight off somewhere. Arden of course is playing the cute younger one in the band. And then comes Coop, playing the hero. They're definitely playing to her sex appeal that's for sure…Some of the poses are a little risqué and some of them are just her being her goofy self. They're probably going to do the centerfold looking ones, more publicity that way, plus people will still want her even though she and Ardy are inseparable. They look adorable in their Ardex photos and are totally goofballs. Coop grows on ya after a while and your goofiness tends to skyrocket around her.

And then of course I have to play the sexy, strong, frontwoman…I do my poses with my microphone as they tell me what to do. I finally end it and sigh. Good…now I can get out of this junk and relax at home. It's Friday night and everyone is spending the weekend together before we leave on Monday…God, I'm gonna miss Spence so much.


	37. Drama is Useful, I Guess

**Sooo here's the next chappy. It's coming down to the final days before the tour and Coop is a spazzy pyro.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always blabidy blah blah**

**Songs Used: Wait another day- Uh huh her. Jason-The Inheritance**

* * *

**Drama Can Be Useful I Guess**

**Ashley's POV**

So, we won't be able to come home until about a week, when we have to finish recording the album, which is probably turning into more of an EP. We still need a few more songs and Coop hasn't come forward with anything so far…I'm working on a few, but they're not finished. Hopefully I'll finish them on tour and play them for the crowd, because so far what we have for our line up is "White lines and Red Lights", which releases as our second single tomorrow, "Until the Day I Die", which has been tearing up the charts all thanks to Coopski, "Bittersweet", and "Cross my Heart." We probably need two or three more songs to complete our first sort of album. Maybe we'll do a few covers...

A few hours later after everyone's washed the crap off their faces and changed into comfy clothes. Coop, the pyromaniac that she is, suggests building a bonfire on the beach and everyone agrees. So that's where everyone is right now as I walk down the hallway. I hear the faint sound of a guitar coming from Arden and Alex's hallway so I go up and investigate. It's Arden…its been a while sing I've heard her sing solo, she's usually back up. I lean against the door and listen…

_I look at the starlight,_

_I am shattered by the night_

_Always run where I can and_

_I hide where I wanna hide_

_But it feels so right,_

_I want it tonight_

_It feels so right_

_Oh, I went out of my mind_

_I am caught here_

_one more time_

_I know how it feels tonight_

_I can do nothing about it_

_But it feels so right,_

_I want it tonight_

_You feel so right_

_I will wait to love you_

_I will wait another day_

_For you I'd leave _

_all this behind_

_(Oooh)_

_I will wait for you tonight_

_I will waste _

_another dream on you_

_Always run to you, run_

_I will take the long road_

_But it leads right back to you_

_Follow you into the sun_

_I will steal this time for you_

_But it feels so right_

_I want it tonight_

_You feel so right_

_Oh, I will wait to love you_

_I will wait another day_

_For you I'd leave _

_all this behind_

_(Oooh)_

_I will wait for you tonight_

_I will waste _

_another dream on you_

_Always run to you_

_I will wait to love you_

_I will wait another day_

_For you I'd leave_

_all this behind_

_(Oooh)_

_I will wait for you tonight_

_I will waste _

_another dream on you_

_Always run to...you, run_

Wow…she's good. What's with the talent that's hiding from us? I mean really? First Coop and now Ard? She mutters something and sighs, "Yeah…now if only I could actually play it for Alex without freezing up." Yeah…she gets stage fright when she's alone…the main reason why she doesn't sing solo a lot. She makes a few notes into her notebook and sighs talking to herself, "This one's for you Ash…" I'm shocked…she wrote a song for me. Shit, it's probably going to be angry…but hey, angry makes singles, dude.

_Deer in headlights your eyes cross like these black lines_

_Passed your name in my mind, you're so gone_

_Your head sleep well tonight_

_Knowing no one wants to see your face in lights_

_Watch your steps he follow on your heels so tight_

_Before you know it he'll be right behind_

_Rest your head sleep well tonight_

_Knowing no one wants to see your face in lights_

_Rest your head sleep well tonight_

_Knowing no one wants to see your face in lights_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Close your eyes, close your eyes_

_These eyes follow you_

_You're seeing red, red_

_Rest your head sleep well tonight_

_Knowing no one wants to see your face in lights_

_Rest your head sleep well tonight_

_Knowing no one wants to see your face in lights_

Wow….powerful…God, I made her that way…I knock on the door and she spins around. "Wow, Ard…think you could sing those on tour?" She glares at me, "You heard both?"

I nod, "Yeah they're really good Ard…Even if one is bashing me…" She tries to hide the smirk a little. "Coop is gonna love the other one…"

She sighs, "Fine…But, if I do play the one about you, I'm going to have to change the name from 'Ashley'…I can't have people thinking that its about you…" I think back to all the stories she's told me…

"Name it Jason…" She looks up at me curiously. "He was your first and only boyfriend who cheated on you," I shrug, "It's a story behind it, plus he's an asshole anyways." She chuckles and I catch the glimpse of the old Ard, the one who was proud to call me her sister. She stops laughing and looks down at her notebook as we sit in an awkward silence.

"Listen, Ard…I'm so sorry I kissed Coop…I have no idea what the hell I was thinking…you have to understand that we feel nothing for each other and that I never wanted to hurt anyone in his house, I was being an asshole and only thinking of the 'what-ifs' not the 'right nows' and right now…I just want my sisters back…Could we try to attempt to mend our relationship? If not for me, but for the band?" She ponders over it, and I can see her internally debating it with herself.

She sighs, "I guess we could try…for the band…and maybe I miss my sister a little. Although it was fucking hilarious when I heard that Ky slapped the shit out of your face….…Just don't ever let it happen again or you will be murdered and not even Coop can save your ass…..Alex always looks fucking sexy when she's working out…so I understand the whole moment of weakness..but never again….EVER.."We laugh as Alex jogs into the room.

"Do my ears and eyes decieve me or am I hearing Davies laughter?" She is such a goof…so not my type. I kind of prefer blondes too. "So…are you two on speaking terms and sparing me of any more torment…because come on guys…its hard being on both sides here…and being partially the cause of this…Soooo yeah, everyone's waiting at the beach and I happen to like FIIIIIAAHH, so can we please go now?" She runs around like an idiot and is pretty much imitating an excited puppy. Pyromaniac, like I said before. Arden and I look at each other and crack up laughing at Coop's antics.

She randomly checks her pants, "Uh, nope no Davies nip in there…were all set…" Arden cracks up and I'm mildly disturbed as well as confused. Alex winks, "Inside joke, Ashypoo."

"Ah huh…well I'm gonna go down to the fire now…Ard you better be coming or I think Coop is going to-" I see Coop throw her over her shoulder and smack her ass before walking out, "-carry you there?" I finish and shake my head. Crazy people. I'm just glad that everyone is ok…now all that's left is Ky and Wiley coming around and we should be good. I'm not too worried about Ky because she's not on tour with us and she'll miss us way too much to be mad at me. Wiles is a little more difficult.


	38. Leaving Tomorrow Kycy Edition

**Sooo here's a chappy revolving around some Kycy. WARNING: Kycy lovin' ahead. There will be a Briley, Ardex and Spashley edition in the next chappys. Luffs mah wonderful readers...and yes, Ash is a bit of a shady character right now...We'll see what my brain thinks up...**

**Disclaimer: Blllaaahhhhh son...blaahhhh my people and story**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**Leaving Tomorrow (Kycy edition)**

**Kyla's POV**

I sigh as the movie ends. It's our last thing as a whole group for a week. The girls are going on tour in northern California and are coming back to record their last tracks for a week before heading out again. It'll be good for Alex, Lucy and Wiley. Seeing as they came from San Fran and its where they're opening their tour tomorrow. "White lines and Red Lights" released yesterday and is already soaring through the charts as "Until the Day I die" did. Ash's head has definitely gotten bigger because of it.

Ever since the single release party Lucy and I have been closer than ever. It been about a month and we still haven't taken our relationship to the next level. I hope to do that tonight before she leaves. Pretty sure Spence and Bridget have a surprise in store for their girls as well tonight.

Everyone gets up and starts heading upstairs except for Alex and Arden who are passed out on the couch snuggled up together. They really are adorable…I'm happy for them, they love each other so much. Lucy's phone starts ringing and she motions that she'll meet me upstairs. I go to wake the snuggle bunnies.

"Mmhph….no…not the chainsaw fuzzy bunny….I don't want to sing Miley Cyrus…" What the hell is Alex dreaming about? She wiggles around which wakes Arden up. She looks at me trying to hold in my laughter and looks at her girlfriend, "Bieber boy needs to get a hair cut….lesbian…it's insulting…to the thingys…" Arden bursts out laughing which startles Alex, who then falls off the couch and lands facedown on the ground, "Oommpfff, that's gonna leave a mark…" I giggle and Arden motions to me that she's got it from there, so I head up the stairs.

I walk up to Lucy's room and hear her conversation, "No Ethan, that's unacceptable…no _you_ be reasonable…I don't care if its in the damn contract…Fuck you…whatever, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She slams her phone shut and looks over at me standing in the doorway. "Hey Ky…"

"Lucy, what's up? You sounded upset at Ethan…"

She sighs, "Apparently we're going to have to keep ourselves a secret until the tour ends…It says so in the contract…because I have to keep my marketable image of the 'unattainable mysterious rockstar'…" Wow, I thought it might happen…but not when we've only been together for a month. Ethan is such a douchebag...

"It's alright, Luce, I don't want to be shoved into the limelight more than I already am. I trust you to allow the girls to fawn over you and still come home to me. You've never proved me otherwise…you even refused to go out with Brooke the waitress even when we weren't together." She chuckles and smiles.

"Yeah, I know. I just hate having to act like I don't have someone special for me at home, ya know?"

I nod and kiss her cheek, "We'll be ok. We can be together on your breaks and then when you go out to tour you'll be the "unattainable rockstar"…but you'll always by my Luce…"

She looks at me seriously and pulls me into her lap on her bed, "I love you, Ky, we'll get through this and then we can be together, letting the world know that we're together…" I'm speechless…she actually said she loved me…I'm probably imitating a fish right now and its not helping because she looks like she's about to take it back so I do the only thing I can think of. I launch into her arms and kiss her fiercely, putting as much feeling as I can into it. She wraps her arms around me and holds me to her. I slide my tongue against her lips and she gives me entrance into her hot cavern. Our tongues duel until we pull away panting breathlessly.

"I..love you too, Luce…" She grins goofily and bores her intense dark eyes into mine.

"Good…because then that would've been awkward…" I hit her shoulder for ruining the moment. "Hey, hey…I didn't know you liked it rough." She growls out and I blush.

"Actually…I was planning on giving you a going away present tonight…" She tilts her head curiously.

"Ky…you didn't need to get me anything…saying that you love me is enough, babe."

I shake my head, "Nope, I'm giving it to you…wait here…" I trot into my room, getting changed and making sure everything is perfect. "Close your eyes Luce…"

"Come on Ky…" She whines.

"Close 'em." I command and I hear a muttered, "Fine…"

I walk to the doorway of her room and lean against the door frame seductively. "You can open them now…" She opens her eyes from where she is sitting on the edge of the bed and her jaw drops. I'm wearing her old leather jacket open with nothing underneath it and it barely covering my breasts, and a black mini skirt that barely covers my ass.

"Ky…whoa…I mean…whoa…" Aww… she's speechless..its cute. I close the door and walk towards her, closing her jaw for her.

"I mean Ky, we don't have to-" I put a finger to her lips.

"I want to, Luce. I love you…and I wanna show you just how much." I straddle her lap and she looks up at me, smirking.

"Always knew the quiet Davies was the devious one…" She chuckles and leans forward kissing my bare stomach, I shiver in response. "Mmm…damn Ky, you look so sexy with my jacket on…"

I smirk and lean down, capturing her lips into another heated lip lock and slide my fingers under the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it up over her head and tossing it to the floor. I then go for her bra, which I unclasp easily and throw near her shirt. Damn she looks sexy in only jeans.

She runs her hands down my sides underneath the sides of the jacket before sliding the jacket off my shoulders and letting it slump onto the ground by the bed. She pulls me to her and we moan at the bare skin contact. She runs one hand down to my lower back, supporting me as she takes the other one and begins kneading my breast, I lean my head back and moan slightly as she works on my breasts with her tongue, teasing my flesh. I run my fingers through her hair and push her gently back onto the bed, with me on top of her. She scoots towards the headboard and I follow crawling up after her.

I pull her into another heated lip lock before palming her breasts in my hand she moans into my mouth and grabs my ass, pulling away in shock.

"Ky…you little devious pixie…no panties? " I chuckle slightly. "Tsk. Tsk. What would everyone else think…." I roll my eyes and situate myself on top of her, beginning to kiss and suck on her neck. She moans out and I trail my hand down to undo her jeans and her zip. She kicks off her jeans and any other clothing and I'm left with the sight of a completely naked Lucy Reed. And I sooo like it….

She catches me staring and smirks, running her fingers down my sides before sliding her hands to my thighs and caressing them gently. This is the side of her that I love. Her mysterious ladykiller persona is nowhere to be found and she's the kind, gentle, genuine person. I love her so much…

"Ky? You ok..?" Her voice brings me out of my thoughts, "We don't have to…" I shake my head.

"No, Luce, I want to. I was just thinking…"

"Bout what, hun?" She combs her fingers through my hair. You'd think we'd be uncomfortable with me straddling my naked girlfriend…but it feels right..

"How much I love you…" She grins and kisses me gently.

"Love you too, babe…" I kiss her lips passionately and she wraps her arms around me. I slide my hand down her stomach and caress her center, I feel her shiver under me. I slowly slide two fingers through her folds and circle around her clit. She moans into my mouth as I slide into her entrance. She bucks her hips into my hand and I begin to kiss her neck as her head rolls back into the bed. I kiss down her body as I continue to thrust faster into her, curling my fingers into her. She moans out as I kiss her mound and slide my tongue against her erect clit. I continue to thrust harder until I feel her walls starting to clamp down. I press my tongue down onto her clit and it sends her over. "Ahh, Kyyyyy…" She yells out before her body relaxes back into the bed. I place a kiss on her lips and brush her hair out of her face. "Wow…Ky…" I giggle a bit at her loss of breath. "Just…amazing…"

I blush slightly and she leans up to kiss me again, sliding her hands down my thighs. She looks into my eyes as her hand slides lower, brushing up against my mound. I smile a bit, conveying that I want her to. She slides her fingers through my folds and I shudder in anticipation. She slips two fingers into my entrance and I gasp at the feeling before beginning to ride her fingers. She thrusts up as I thrust onto her fingers, curling them and scraping them against my walls. I lean my head back moaning out and look into her intense eyes which seem to be darker than I've ever seen them before. "God, Luce…I'm so close…" I pant out. Her movements speed up and send me tumbling over the edge. I collapse onto her and she protectively holds me with her free arm with the other hand still buried insider me. She kisses my forehead softly as I calm down. She slowly pulls out her hand from under me and I snuggle into her.

"Glad we waited…makes you appreciate it so much more…just wish I didn't have to go tomorrow..."

I sigh contentedly, "Me too, hun…me too…" I lay in her arms until sleep overcomes us.


	39. Leaving Tomorrow Briley Edition

**So here's some Briley lovin in the Briley edition, just a fair warning for ya readers. Next one's gonna be an Ardex and then lastly the Spashley edition. Hope you all enjoy and review. Hoping to reach 40 reviews total before I give you the 40TH CHAPTER, which is next...so yeah. If you review fast...the faster the next one comes out. **

**Disclaimer: No ownage of the SONy stuff...everything else is miney.**

* * *

**Leaving Tomorrow (Briley edition)**

**Bridget's POV**

Alyssa and I walk into our room…well I walk…she just walks behind me pinching my ass constantly. She is such a horndog. But hey, I'm not complaining, I'm just as horny as she is, I just don't make it blatantly obvious to everyone else.

You see, Wiles is her bad ass persona, but once were alone, she's Alyssa to me, the kind and sweet person who loves me tremendously. Hence why I never call her Wiley…sort of how Arden never calls Alex, Coop. I love how people get all weird when I call her Alyssa…it amuses me. Wiles may be the badass in relationship in the outside world…but what people don't know…Alyssa isn't the badass in the bedroom. Yeah, she gets dominated..by me, "quiet, innocent Bridget."

I push her up against the door once it closes behind us and roughly kiss her. She doesn't struggle when pinned against the door and lets me take control. Our tongues duel for a bit before I whisper in her ear, "God, I'm going to miss you so much, Aly." She looks up with sadness in her eyes.

"Gonna miss you too, babe…But I'll be back in a week before I have to head out again…"I sigh and nod.

"Comes with the territory of having a sexy drummer as a girlfriend…" I sigh dramatically and she smirks before engulfing me in a hug. This is were I want to be… "Say hi to Eric for me while your up there?" Eric's my twin brother. He and Wiley became really close friends. He's my closest family member considering my dad worked all the time since my mother died.

She smiles, "'Course babe, was already planning on having a little reunion and introducing him to the band. Even got him some tickets to our opening concert." I grin. She thinks of everything.

"Aww…big bad Wiley is a softy? Who knew?"

"Nah uh…Wiley's not a softy…but Alyssa is…" She kisses me tenderly. "Plus she's completely in love with this blonde, tall, supermodel looking ex-soccer player."

"Really? Sound's hot…I've gotta meet her sometime…" I smirk.

"Yeah, she definately is…" She says this as her eyes roam over my body and she winks at me.

I pull her close and kiss her deeply, running my fingers through her hair. She grins and kisses back while running her fingers down my back onto my ass, squeezing it. I smirk and start backing her up before pushing her down onto the bed and climbing on top of her. I wrap my hands around her wrists and hold them over her head as I kiss her and grind my body into hers. She moans into my mouth and tries to grind harder into me. I hold her wrists down with one hand as I break the kiss and reach over to the nightstand searching for what I need out of our little "toy drawer." I pull out the hand cuffs and cuff her wrist to the bed. Like I said, I dominate Alyssa everytime. Gotta watch out for the quiet ones…

I unbutton her shirt revealing her toned, flat stomach and pert breasts incased in her white bra. Hmm..unclasps in the front…how convenient…I unclasp her bra revealing her pert globes. She watches me intently waiting for my next move. I slowly pull off my shirt and she whimpers not being able to touch me. God, I love that sound. I run my hands down my body sexily and she whimpers again. I smirk and unclasp my bra, letting it fall off of my shoulders before I toss it aside. I begin to kiss her neck and chest as my hands snake downwards to her jeans. I begin to kiss her breasts and she moans. I grin and undo her jeans tugging them down and she kicks them off as I begin to suck and flick her nipple with my tongue while pinching and tugging on the other. I hear her grunt and try to struggle against the restraints. I move up her body and position myself so my breasts are near her mouth. She hungrily sucks on my nipples, biting down on them and I moan out as I pull off my shorts and underwear. I move away from her and she whimpers again. "Shh..babe..I'll be right back…"

I hop off the bed and I can feel her hungry eyes roaming over my naked body. I walk into the closet and pull out I little gift I got for her going away celebration. I pull on the harness and strap the dildo on and smirk. She's probably not expecting this one, don't get me wrong we've been wanting to get one for a while…considering our extremely active sex life… but of course she'd see herself wearing it…but this is all about her tonight so I'll be doing the honors…

I walk out and her eyes widen and jaw drops. "Bridge…Is that what I think it is?"

I nod, "If you think it's a strap-on then yes…if your thinking I've been hiding something from you for about 2 years then no." I smirk and chuckle a bit.

She gulps, "And you're sticking that in me..?" Her voice goes higher. Oh ho…I've got badass Wiley cornered…poor baby. I walk over to her and caress her face gently before kissing her softly and looking into her eyes, "We don't have to babe…I was just thinking of it as sort of a going away present…you can think of me when your sore tomorrow…" I wink and smile.

She smiles back at me, "Alright…just slowly, kay?"

I nod, "Of course, Aly." I slowly remove her panties.

Now..what most don't know about Wiley…is that she has a little something pierced that really only Alex, Luce and I know about. Luce knows because she was with her when she got it and wellll Alex and I have been the only ones intimate with her since then. Get's her off pretty quickly when you play with her clit piercing. Ah huh…clit piercing. Must've hurt like a bitch but hey…pain for pleasure…and sexy.

I begin to play with her piercing and she moans out, "God, babe…I'm so wet…" I glance up at her and grin, sliding my fingers through her folds and find abundance of wetness, I slide it along the dildo, lubricating it. She watches and tries to ready herself. You see…Alyssa is a gold star lesbian…never been with a guy and never had that sort of penetration…so this is a first for her.

I position myself at her entrance and slide it in slowly, she winces slightly and I eventually push all of it into her. I wait for her to get used to it before I begin to thrust into her slowly. She moans and I pick up the pace. I look up at her and her eyes are closed, "Lyss…open your eyes for me baby…" My blue gray eye meet her emerald ones and I press against her clit, sending her over and she arches back into the bed. I continue pumping into her slowly to help her ride it out as it sends me over and I shudder. I slowly pull it out of her and she whimpers, "T-thanks babe…That was amazing…." I smile and wrap my arms around her, "All for you baby….all for you…I love you, Alyssa Wilder. I'm going to miss you so much…I wish you didn't have to leave for so long..."

"Love you too Bridget Vassar, I'll miss you so much, babe..." We close our eyes as our exhaustion takes over and sleep overcomes us.


	40. Leaving Tomorrow Ardex Edition

**Soo, I GOT MY 40 REVIEWS. Thank you to all who have been reviewing you guys are awesome and make my life. Alerters and Lurkers you guys make my life too...it's just I have no idea who you are soooooooooo it'd be great to get some feedback from you guys. So keep on reading and reviewing and I'll keep on writing for the benifit of your inquiring minds into the lives of Spashley, Arden, Briley, and Kycy. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: SAME OLE SCHPEEL**

**Songs Used: Wait another Day-Uh huh her**

**P.S In reference to Coop's dream...I actually wrote a story for my 8th grade English class involving fuzzy bunnies with chainsaws that lived in a woodland forest and I'm pretty sure they did battle with a bunch of deer and cut them to pieces...my teacher loved me and my classmates were just like eh whatever or SCHWEETNESS...they had to deal with me for 8 years...they got used to my weird antics...Strange child with an obsession with giving cute furry animals chainsaws...but eh, I turned out alright. Coop is like the little voice inside my head so it seemed necessary.**

* * *

**Leaving Tomorrow (Ardex edition)**

**Arden's POV**

"Mmhph….no…not the chainsaw fuzzy bunny….I don't want to sing Miley Cyrus…" I feel wiggling and that random murmuring….I wake up and look at Ky trying to hold in my laughter and I look at Alex, "Bieber boy needs to get a hair cut….lesbian…it's insulting…to the thingys…" I burst out laughing which startles Alex, who then falls off the couch and lands facedown on the ground, "Oommpfff, that's gonna leave a mark…" Ky giggles and I motion to her that I've got her from here and watch Ky go upstairs. We must've slept through the movie. But I mean you would've slept too if your pillow was Alex Cooper. Incredibley comfy and warm, I'll tell you that.

I look down at my still prostrate girlfriend, "Al..what are you doing?"

She mumbles something into the carpet.

"I have no idea what you just said, goof…" I giggle at her strangeness.

She rolls over and flops on her back, sleepily. "I said I didn't feel like moving so I just started counting the fibers in the carpet…" Aww…she's adorable with that little raspy groany voice.

"How far did you get?"

"Twelve…and then I almost fell asleep while counting…until you woke me up with your lovely question…" She half-smiles sleepily, "Ya know…I'm kind liking this view down here…I get to stare at your sexy legs…" I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"Alright Al, let's make sure you didn't break anything…can't have our lead guitarist hurt from falling off of a couch…by the way…what the hell were you dreaming about?"

She shrugs, "I was in the woods when these fuzzy bunnies came out of nowhere. I was like awww but then they pulled out chainsaws and came after me saying Yoouuu muusstt siiinnggg Miiileeyyy Ccyyyrruss, " I crack up at her adorable bunny voice as she continues, "So I ran cause I didn't want to….but they captured me and made me watch Justin Bieber perform…and that's when I was awoken by laughter and fell into the place where I currently am…" I seriously cannot breathe….she said that all with a straight face…God, she has to be the weirdest person I know. But I love her.

I grin at her, "Poor baby…big bad bunnies coming after you…" I tease her.

"I believe you're missing the point….THEY HAD CHAINSAWS!" She waves her arms around.

I snort trying not to start cracking up and eventually end up on the floor with her…one of us has to be standing or we'll never get upstairs. "Alright, babe…whatever you say…" I hold out my hand for her. "Now come on, time for bed…"

She pouts and crosses her arms, "Nope…You made fun of my nightmare…no Alex time for you.."

I gasp in mock horror trying not to grin at her cuteness. "You wouldn't?"

She wiggles her eyebrows at me, "Ohhh but I would…"

"Hmpf…" I cross my arms and grumble to myself turning away from her.

I feel arms snaking around my waist from behind as she whispers, "I would…but I won't…especially since we won't be getting alone time in a while….media, interviews, concerts…not a lot of time to ourselves and always around everyone else….especially Ash…" I tense up at her name still. She sighs, "Ard…it was a mistake…" She buries her face into my neck. "I thought we were past this…"

I sigh, "I know, but come on…she completely betrayed me…just because she felt like kissing you…And how would you feel if Spencer kissed me?"

I feel her smile and giggle into my neck, "Ok…that's an absurd concept…but I guess I'd be the same way…cautiously trying to rebuild something…although you've been known to hold a grudge…" This is true. One Ky ruined my shirt and I didn't talk to her for a week…I still bring it up sometimes.

"Let's go to bed babe…I've got a surprise for you…" Her head perks up and she looks at me excitedly.

"Well why didn't you say so? Geez…I would've gotten off the ground sooner…" I smile at her and motion to her back. She rolls her eyes and grins nodding. I hop onto her back and she carries me up to my room.

I sit her down on the bed and tell her to wait. I walk into my closet and pull out my guitar and my notebook. Yeah…now's the moment that I sing to my girlfriend for the first time…I hope she likes it…She definitely got me to cry a few times with her songs. Plus she should know about it before we perform it at concerts…might be a good idea. She's staring at her hands and I walk into the room. She looks up at me surprised at me holding a guitar.

"So…I kind of wrote you a song…" She smiles and tilts her head slightly.

"Oh really? Whhattt's it caallleedd?" She singsongs excitedly.

"Wait Another Day…I sort of started writing it when I first met you before we started dating. I was practicing the day of the bonfire and Ash heard…hence her being in my room. She wants me to sing and play it for the album…and she thinks that you'll love it…"

"Aww, you two were bonding over me…which is ironic considering I'm the thing tearing you apart…." She looks down at the last part.

"Al, baby…we've always had a rivalry…this is no different…it's not your fault, we've always been jealous of each other…So just listen to me sing about how much I love you…" She looks up and smirks.

"Better be a lot…"

"Oh, you have no idea…" I wink and she giggles. Beginning to strum and look down at my notebook before beginning to sing.

_I look at the starlight,_

_I am shattered by the night_

_Always run where I can and_

_I hide where I wanna hide_

_But it feels so right,_

_I want it tonight_

_It feels so right_

_Oh, I went out of my mind_

_I am caught here_

_one more time_

_I know how it feels tonight_

_I can do nothing about it_

_But it feels so right,_

_I want it tonight_

_You feel so right_

I look up at her and smile before singing the chorus. God, it feels good to get all of this out.

_I will wait to love you_

_I will wait another day_

_For you I'd leave _

_all this behind_

_(Oooh)_

_I will wait for you tonight_

_I will waste _

_another dream on you_

_Always run to you, run_

_I will take the long road_

_But it leads right back to you_

_Follow you into the sun_

_I will steal this time for you_

_But it feels so right_

_I want it tonight_

_You feel so right_

_Oh, I will wait to love you_

_I will wait another day_

_For you I'd leave _

_all this behind_

_(Oooh)_

_I will wait for you tonight_

_I will waste _

_another dream on you_

_Always run to you_

_I will wait to love you_

_I will wait another day_

_For you I'd leave_

_all this behind_

_(Oooh)_

_I will wait for you tonight_

_I will waste _

_another dream on you_

_Always run to...you, run_

She looks a little speechless until she grins goofily. I'm holding my breath for her reaction….I really don't know how it went…

"I loved it, babe…got some talent there…" I exhale and grin, blushing.

"Thanks, Al that means a lot…" She wraps her arms around me.

"You mean a lot to me…" She looks into my eyes and kisses me tenderly, pulling away to lift my guitar out of my lap and place it next to the bed. She runs her hand down my cheek lightly, "I don't know what I'd do without you Ard…if I were Spencer I wouldn't know what to do with myself…"

"Yeah…going to be difficult for the others…but then again…they're not the ones with their relationship thrust out into the media…It's going to be difficult, but we'll make it….right?" I look at her.

"'Course, babe…wouldn't have it any other way…I love you Ard and we'll get through it…even if it means taking another bullet, we'll get through it…" God, she's so passionate and intense. I pull her into a rough liplock and lay her back into the bed. Our tongues duel for dominance as I pull off her shirt and unfasten her jeans. She giggles and pulls away, "Someone's a little eager tonight…" I growl a bit and her deep blue eyes darken as she becomes serious. I unzip her jeans and yank them off her. I know I'm rushing it, but I just want to take her now. My shirt is almost ripped off of me, damn she's strong. I pull off my shorts as she unclasps my bra and begins to suck and bite on my nipples, I moan out as I pull her head closer to me. She grabs my ass, kneading it in her hands and I reach over and unclasp her bra before pulling her back up for a kiss. We kiss needily and moan as our breasts press together. She wraps her legs around me and I slide two fingers into her panties, teasing her entrance. I feel her shiver with need. I slide them in easily from how wet she is. I begin building a rhythm until I feel her hand slide into my own underwear and slide into my center, I moan out and we buck against each other getting off on each other's fingers. A thin sheen of sweat coating our bodies as we reach our climax and with one final thrust we both go over. Alex arches her back into the bed and I collapse ontop of her.

We lie there for a minute, coming down from our high. She sits up a bit and pulls me into her arms, scooting back so her back is against the headboard. I grin lazily and she winks at me, "That was hot Ard…You were rougher than usual…I liked it…"

"Yeah, well I felt that we needed to see if you could handle rougher after all these months…looks like your doing fairly well, babe….I'm so proud of you…" She looks at me surprised as her eyebrows knit together.

"Proud? Of me? Of what?"

I shake my head, she has no idea how great she is. She jokes about it. But that's what it is a joke. She seriously doesn't believe that she's the most amazing person in my life.

"Babe…you survived through being raped on your own for 2 years, being slapped by my sister without retaliating which I would've done, you survived a car accident with a broken foot and ribs which healed quickly and you were back to normal, you took a bullet defending all of us and your back is as good as new, you passed through therapy with flying colors, you're a brainiac that helped me pass my GED, you wrote amazing songs, and you've put up with my insane jealousy and trust issues…You're the most amazing person I've ever met…and I can't believe your mine." She takes in everything I said and shrugs, "I never thought about it…"

"But that's part of the reason why your so amazing…you never did any of it without an ulterior motive…" I brush her hair out of her face. She gives my her famous half-smile and kisses my cheek. "Thanks, babe.."

"Tomorrow is going to be rough…plus I get to see where you grew up and maybe even your family in San Fran…" She tenses up a little but relaxes.

"Uh..yeah, gonna be a bit rough but well get through it. Night babe…" She kisses my cheek and pulls me close to her. I snuggle into her, wondering what could be going on in her head. I look up at her to ask but she's fast asleep…I guess it can wait for tomorrow.


	41. Leaving Tomorrow Spashley edition

**Heeeerrreee's Spashley. Hope you guys keep on reading and reviewing. The touring is about to start to get ready for some action...in different forms and a few new characters.**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada look at the previous ones.**

**ENJOY and maybe review?**

* * *

**Leaving Tomorrow (Spashley edition)**

**Spencer's POV**

Ash and I groggily head towards our room passing by Wiley and Bridget's room. We hear a thud on the door…yep they're at it again. Ash and I decide to take a relaxing bath for our last night together. I dim the bathroom lights and we climb into the warm water of the tub. I move in between her legs and lean back against her.

We both sigh, happy to be in each other's arms, "Hey Spence…?"

"Hmm?" I look behind me.

"How're you doing? With everything?" She looks nervous and concerned.

"With the tour…I'm going to miss you so much Ash…we haven't been separated in forever. With your relationship with Alex on tour…I'm trusting you again Ash…I hate to say it but its your last chance, you can't let lust rule your life…if that's really what it is. I feel like your slipping away…and your losing who you were before…" She looks down.

"But what if I don't know who that person was…"

"I don't know what to tell you, Ash…you need to find yourself, maybe you'll do that on tour or maybe you'll do it here…either way, you need to sort yourself out…" I kiss her cheek. "I'll be here when you do…I'll always be here…"

"You're too good to me Spence…and everyone knows it…I feel like the lowest form of shit right now…" I wait for her to continue, "Just…I kissed someone else…my sister's girlfriend…my best friend…and I still think about kissing her sometimes…It's just I know what I want…I want you, but my mind is playing tricks with me and saying that at the same time at some lower level I do want Coop..." She sighs, "I-I just don't know…I'm so confused as to what to do to get her out of my fucking head…And now we're going on tour and Arden is trying to mend our relationship and if she found out she'd kick my ass and….just god, I have so much shit going on in my head…" Wow…I had no idea she was so conflicted…makes me a little unsure if she truly wants me…or she just wants me so she won't screw up with Arden and Alex… "I just…wonder sometimes if you'd be better off with-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Don't even finish that sentence Ashley Davies…I moved in with you. I've been with you for 2 wonderful amazing years…There's no way in hell I'd trade you for anyone else…" I uncover her lips and kiss her softly. "Can't believe I'm saying this…but you need a little bit more confidence in yourself…not cockiness…because you've got plenty of that…" She gasps playfully and splashes me a little, "Just…have faith in yourself, Ash…"

She nods, "All I can do is try to be the best I can be on tour…"

I just hope its enough…I can only hope that my trust in her will make her do the right thing…

Ash gently runs the soap down my body and I groan leaning my head back. God, what her touch does to me. She kisses my neck and slides her fingers through my folds, I gasp and open my legs more and she enters me. I moan as she picks up the pace, licking and kissing my neck. I place my hand on her neck and I feel her pussy slapping up against my ass as I grind down onto her fingers. I feel myself building, "Oh God, Ash…babe…I'm so close…" She smirks and curls her fingers into me which sends me over, "Assshhhhleeyyy…" I feel the tremors wracking through my body. She tenderly kisses my cheek.

"I love you, Spence."

"Love you, Ash."


	42. It's Tour Time

**Here's the next chapter. The beginning of questions about Alex and the future of Ardex. It's a wee bit short but I've got some longer one's coming up.**

**Disclaimer: SON NO MINE...everything else would be a chyeah.**

**READ REVIEW AND ABOVE ALL ENJOY, lovely people.**

* * *

**It's Tour Time**

**Spencer's POV**

I wake up to an empty bed. We had a great time after the bath. We made love for hours…so passionate and hot. I look around and spot a note.

_Dear my lovely beautiful Spencer,_

_I didn't want to wake you considering you have classes today and need your rest, but I needed to get up and have a band meeting and make breakfast for the house. Come downstairs when you're ready. _

_Love you, baby,_

_Ashley._

I grin, she can be so cute sometimes. I sigh when I realize that we only have hours until she and the others leave for their tour.

I get ready and hop down the stairs to see everyone else chatting and being lively about what will be happening. Lucy and Wiley are going over last minute details with Bridget while Bridget holds tightly onto Wiley's hand. Ky has her arms wrapped around Lucy. Arden and Alex are chatting with Ashley…or rather Arden is…Alex is a little off today…You'd think she'd be the happiest or at least lively like she usually is, maybe Arden kept her awake last night.

I snake my arms around my gorgeous rocker girlfriend and kiss her cheek, "Morning baby…"

She husks out and grin, "Morning, gorgeous."

"What was your meeting about?"

"Seems Coop wasn't the only one hiding songwriting talent….Ardypoo wrote two songs…so we needed to inform the rest of the band and make sure that they fit well with everyone, plus they have music they need to memorize for the tour. We also set up a few set lists for the first few concerts…busy busy babe…" She smiles and turns around pulling me, close and kissing the top of my head.

"Can I talk to you a sec, Ash? Alone?"

"'Course, Spence, excuse me Ardex."

Alex groans, "Dude no conjoined name unless necessary…we agreed on this…we're going to hear it enough on tour…"

Arden rolls her eyes at her girlfriend, "Relax, Al…"

We walk away from the group, "Ash, Alex seems a bit off doesn't she?"

She shrugs, " A little, she's quieter…maybe Ard kept her up or something…"

"Ash you and I both know that that is not how Alex acts when she's tired…she'd be hanging all over Ard and snuggling trying to sleep…"

"You're right…but what could be going on? I mean they hashed out everything over me…Coop told me and why would Coop be upset over that? So…maybe it has to do with the tour? We're going to San Fran….oh..Ard must've brought up her family…"

"Why? Is that a bad thing?" I didn't know Alex for very long so I have no idea what her family is like.

She sighs, "See…but that doesn't make sense…because Alex has like the best family I know. Her dad is awesome and hilarious…Her mom is sweet, funny and caring, she kind of turned into one of my friends…And her younger brother annoyed her to no end but they had this great bond…I don't know what the problem would be…"

"Is her brother Arden's age? I mean she could be nervous about him wanting her or something…"

Ash shakes her head, "He's a year younger than Ard…and he and Coop never discussed-Holy shit…do you think she's come out to her family yet?"

I think about it for a bit, "She's had Wiley up in San Fran…I figure they were together for two months so she must've met the rents…and if she didn't…wouldn't it seem strange that she's never had a boyfriend?"

She sighs, "You're right…I guess I'm stumped…but I have a feeling it has to do with going back to San Fran…Don't worry Spence…she's got all of us…"

I nod and wrap my arms around her, "I don't want you to gooo…" I whine.

She chuckles, "A little late Spence…we leave in a few hours…and you and Ky have to get to class…"

I sigh, "Fine, fine…"

So that's how the morning went everyone going over last minute details, girlfriends clinging to their rockstars for dear life not wanting to let them go and making out constantly. Ky and I finally left…Coop and Wiley had to forcefully carry us out and buckle us into to car. This is going to be a hard week….I don't even want to think about when they leave for out of California.


	43. Welcome to San Fran

**Sooo I've got a thuper big chapter for ya guys. Alot happens and I'd like to hear all of your views on it. **

**Disclaimer: Same as always...SON not mine...everything else...MINE MINE MINE**

**READ REVIEW AND ENJOY**

**Ps. Totally aware that Ashley has some issues and later on in the story they shall be addressed.**

* * *

Welcome to San Fran

**Ashley's POV**

So, we loaded everything up onto the tour bus. Yeah…we're staying in a bus for the California parts. They figured no use going through the hassle of the hotels and everything so the bus will be our home for the month, or atleast the 3 weeks we're actually on the road. And then we will reunite back at the last leg of the tour. God, I already miss Spence…Arden and Coop aren't really as lovey as I'd expect them to be…I don't know if their doing it for the other girls with girls back home's benefit or if its because they are having issues…I mean Coop still seems fairly distant even with her arms around Arden…maybe she's nervous because she's going back home.

When you think about it, we all broke the number 1 rule when going on tour. Break up with your girl before you leave. We sort of all got girls before the tour…kinda funny.

I glance out the window and I see the San Francisco city limit sign. Guess we're here. Lucy and Wiley are currently sleeping, looks like they had an eventful night. They were sort of the walking dead once we got on the bus. Our first concert as Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders is in a matter of hours…I wonder what the turnout will be…

At our meeting this morning a few things happened…

_Flashback_

_I walk into the studio to see the rest of the band sitting in chairs and Arden and Coop on the couch. _

_"So, I called this meeting to square away some details before we leave…"_

_Wiley grumbles, "Alllrighht get on with it…I kinda wanna spend some time with my lovely girlfriend before I leave her for a week…."_

_"Alright, alright. So first, I have a few new songs up for discussion. Arden here wrote two songs, one for her lover over there…" Coop and Arden roll their eyes, "and one bashing the crap out of me…which I'm totally cool with playing considering we changed the name of the song to 'Jason' instead of 'Ashley' so fan's won't try to kill either of us." _

_Coop looks over at Arden curiously and looks up at me, "Why, Jason, Ash?" Wow…I guess Arden didn't share her dating history._

_"Ard? You wanna take this one?"_

_She clears her throat, "Jason was my first and only boyfriend back in middle school. He cheated on me and is now a major asshole. End of story." She shrugs._

_"Alright, so here's the lyrics and music. And we'll take a collective vote on the song. All in favor of 'Jason', the song, raise your hand." I see everyone's hands go up, "And for 'Wait Another Day'?" Same result. "Alright looks like we have some songs to learn. Anything else anyone wants to discuss?" I see Luce's hand raise. "Reed, you have the floor." I motion to the center of our circle and plop myself into a seat." _

_She looks pretty sad and a little upset, "So I talked to Ethan last night, and I have to keep my relationship with Kyla secret…" What the hell…_

_"Seriously, Luce? Why?"I'm pretty angry right now. I mean their screwing with my friend's and my other sister's relationship._

_She shrugs, "It's in the contract apparently, I have to remain the 'unattainable rock star' until the tour ends. It's in the marketing clause." She sighs, "Ky's ok with it…and its only for 3 months when I'm on tour…I mean I can still be with her when we come back on breaks, just not more than friends in public."_

_I shake my head, "I'm sorry Luce…"_

_"It's ok, uh I just wanted to tell you guys so you won't blow my cover when I let the girls fawn over me…because I have to. And I really didn't want to feel the wrath of any of you." She chuckles a little. "So, anyone else have anything to say?" Collective shake of the head._

_"Then our meeting is adjourned, let's go back to our girls and spend the time we have left with them…"_

_End flashback._

It surprised me to hear that Ky actually accepted it. She must really love Lucy and want her to not get in trouble with the label. I walk up to the front of the bus and sit next to Cameron, our driver/our body guard…yeeah you heard right…bodyguard. I guess they figure we'll be mobbed or Coop'll be shot at again. So Ethan took a precaution, he's our main bodyguard but we've got security lining areas to help out as well.

Cameron Kole is just over 6 foot and fairly muscular but still looks like he could be a track runner. Not really intimidating until you piss him off. Believe me, we asked to see his pissed off face and how he'd react…scared the pants off everyone…Coop actually fell off of the couch trembling.

"Are we there yet, Cammycakes?" He looks at me and smirks.

"Eh only a few more minutes Davies, so sit your ass in a chair and relax." I flip him off and he just laughs. He's kind of the big brother I never had. I just talk to him about everything and nothing. I mean I've only known the guy for like 6 hours but he's the only one I've been able to talk to with Coop off in her own little world and everyone else asleep.

My stomach growls, "Ugh, I need food. Cam can you pull into somewhere for a bite?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just grab your orders so you guys don't get mobbed." I nod and walk into the back where the bunks are and ask everyone their order, writing it down and giving it to Cameron. "Alright, be right back."

I see Coop texting something on her phone and minutes later looking up out the window at Cameron returning…only he's got two guys with him. Coop jumps up and rushes out of the bus. I see the both of them wrestle around with her and she's laughing. Who are these guys? Both sort of look familiar. The others walk out of the bus and Lucy and Wiley grin at the sight with Arden and me completely confused.

We all walk off the bus and stretch before Lucy and Wiley hurl themselves into the Coop and dude mosh pit. Ard and I just stand there awkward.

The brown haired one with deep blue eyes turns and looks at me, "Whoa…Ash-tastic, you've gotten hotter these past years…" Ash-tastic…Oh. My. God. It's Mikey Cooper…Alex's little brother. I should've known from the eyes.

"Mikey-boy!" I run over and hug him and he lifts me up, strong for being two years younger...but eh, he's a Cooper, jock is in their genes, although he didn't really get all of the brains like Coop did. I look over at Arden who's just standing there confused. "Hey, Mikey, meet Arden, one of my sisters."

"Whoa, Ash I knew you for how long and no mention of a sister? Come on, hook me up, Davies genes go well with the Coopers." He winks, I guess he knows about Alex and my relationship and that Alex is gay.

"Actually, she's spoken for…by your sister…" His face scrunches up.

"Ew, dude..yeah totally not going after my sisters picks. No offense Ash, but I prefer to not fuck with her past."

I shrug. "None taken. So yeah, Arden this is Michael Cooper, Mikey to all of his sister's aka your girlfriend's friends."

Arden walks over and smiles, "Nice to meet ya, Mikey."

"Same, Arden. God, my sister gets all of 'em doesn't she. You for a bit, Wiles over there, and now Ard. Jeez."

I look over to the tall blonde still goofing off with Lucy, Wiley and Alex. "Hey, Mike, who's that guy?"

He turns his head, "Oh that's Eric Vassar, Bridget's twin brother, my best friend and best guy friend to Lucy and Wiles." Huh…they do look similar and they both have supermodel looks. He kind of looks like he stepped out of an Abercrombie AD. Really tall and lanky with sandy blonde hair, looks a bit like a surfer. "Hey Eric! Get over here _the _Ashley Davies has decided to finally grace San Fran with her presence." Always was an annoying teasing little twit. But he's like family.

Eric walks over and flashes his bright smile showing off his dimples…would make any girl swoon…that wasn't a lesbian, "Hey there, I'm Eric Vassar, you're currently housing my twin." I giggle a bit at his introduction.

"Nice to meet you, Eric…Up until now, I didn't know you existed. And yeah, Mikey I'm Ashley fucking Davies bow down before me because I'm getting paid to be here."

He mumbles, "Guess that was the only way to get you to come up here huh…"

I glare at him but then realize he has a right to be that way. I mean I didn't once visit Coop up here…

"Yeah, whatever, Mikeski. You guys coming to the concert?"

They look at each other and respond, "Hell yeah!" Mikey continues, "It'll be chicks galore in there. Plus we're in with the band…you guys can get us and a few friends backstage right?"

Coop rolls her eyes at her brother and ruffles his hair, "Sure baby bro. Just bring 'em back after the concert, I'll put your names on the list and a couple plus 1's alright. I'm limiting your chickage, plus I don't want too many people in my personal space…" Ah, Coop always in control and thinking things through huh. At least she's smiling now

"Wait til Mom and Dad see you, Al. They're gonna be so happy." Coop looks down for a bit.

"Yeah, I'm excited to see them too." Ok, something is wrong. I was right, Arden probably brought up her family and she's being weird because of it. The only thing is why? And why isn't Mike aware?

"Good, because they want to get dinner after the concert."

"Mike, come on it ends at like 10…"

"Yeah, but you leave fairly early tomorrow and we want more than breakfast so you're all invited to our house for a nice home made meal." Everyone grins and thanks him. Coop just stares at the floor.

"So anyways," I speak up, "We need to eat our lunch before it gets cold, so we'll see you two backstage after alright?"

"Yeah, sure." They say goodbye to everyone and leave. Well we'll figure out what's bothering Coop later tonight. Right now…we gotta get ready for the concert in a few hours.

_**After the concert**_

Damn, we rocked that crowd. We just finished playing an encore of 'Until the Day I die'…but I wanted to put Alex on the spot a little, so I got the crowd to make her sing, considering this is one of her various hometowns. Alex rocked it. I took over her jet black fender…which she has named Bison…I don't know what's with her and naming her guitars after different giant fuzzy hooved animals but eh, don't question the Coop. But anyways, the crowd loved it and Coop was a charmer as always.

We're sitting backstage and greeting a few fans. One girl is obsessed with Coop, and Coop is taking it like a champion. I mean this girl could be crazy but like I said Coop is a charmer. They take several pictures and the girl walks off, not before glaring at Arden…guess she's not an Ardex fan.

Anyways we get through everyone and see Eric and Mikey chatting up their "guests" who seem a little more into the band than them. Eric and Mikey walk them over and they have huge grins on their faces. The blonde, Mike's guest, squeals, "Oh wow…Lucy Reed…I can't believe I'm talking to you..your so hot and intense and mysterious and just wow…" Lucy glances up and smirks a little playing it cool, "That'd be me…"

They both giggle and the redhead still doesn't say anything, probably still in shock. They sit on either side of Lucy who's relaxing on the couch. They're quite close to her and she'd better watch out, because I'm so not bailing her out of this with Ky. The redhead leans over and whispers something in Lucy's ear and the other nods. Lucy raises her brows and plays it smoothly with them. She used to be a major player, guess she's still got it. Lucy glances over at Coop, who springs into action.

"Hey girls, we're sorry but we've got a party to get to. I'm sure if you leave Lucy your numbers she'll find a way to get back to you." They nod and giggle, writing their numbers down and exiting the area. Coop escorts them out and then smacks Eric and Mike upside the head. "Seriously, guys? You choose to bring Slutty McSluttson and her fire crotch counterpart? Reeeaallllyy?" She rolls her eyes. I guess Coop knows them.

"You know 'em Coop?" Lucy questions.

She nods, "Yeah, they're inseparable….they probably propositioned you for a threesome right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"They went to Bridge and my school, they weren't smart but they're rich. They did the same thing to me about a year ago several times and then just got annoyed with my refusing and went onto Bridget…" Wiley interrupts Coop.

"Who was dating me…I now remember that story…Bridget told me to keep out of it and not cause trouble for those two."

"Hey how were we supposed to now?" Mikey says and Eric nods.

"Uh how about the different looks I was giving you…"

"Really? I thought you were either constipated or your fan had just groped you." Coop jumps onto Mike and they wrestle to the ground. Jesus they're very physical siblings. They end up on the floor laughing. "alright, we're gonna head out…Alex hopefully still knows where the house is…" Coop kicks him. "Alright, alright, we're leaving." Mike hops up and he and Eric exit the area.

We get everything squared away and we climb into our rented SUV with Coop driving. She looks nervous as we pull into her driveway. We all head out with me in the lead. Mrs. Cooper walks out, "Ashley Davies! It's been so long!" She hugs me tightly and I grin, I was always Mama Coop's favorite. "Yeah good to see you too Mrs. C."

She goes and hugs Wiley and even Lucy next. Huh, didn't think she knew Lucy. Which leaves Alex and Arden. Alex half-smiles, "Hey mom, uh, this is Arden Davies, Ashley's younger half-sister, and my girlfriend." Mrs. C looks shocked, this might not be good.

"Alexandra Cooper…you had a girlfriend for all this time and didn't tell me? I feel underappreciated. " She pouts and everyone laughs. "She's pretty huh…"

Alex and Arden's faces heat up, "Moooommm…" Coop whines.

"Alright, alright I'm done embarrassing you. Everyone can go inside and see Alex's father. He's finishing dinner."

Once everyone has been introduced and sits down for dinner Mrs. Cooper speaks up, "So…Ashley, what made you decide to bring in 4 more people into your house, whom you barely knew besides Alex?"

"Well, Mrs. C I figured if Alex trusted them, then I should be able to trust them as well. Alex seems to have a lovely taste in people." I wink at Coop.

She nods, "That she does. So you and Spencer are doing well?"

"Yes, very well. We hit a rough spot about a week ago, but we got through it."

"Very good, so you and your sisters all have girlfriends?" Lucy looks at me and shakes her head.

"No, Ky's still trying to find one, should only be a matter of time. I mean she and Lucy get along rather well, I think they'd make a great couple." Lucy grins and I wink at her.

"Yes, Lucy is pretty cool, always was the understanding one that didn't jump to conclusions." Mike and Eric come running down the stairs.

Mr. Cooper speaks up, "Hey Mikeeyyyy and Eric. What's happenin?"

"Dad, it's food, that's what's happenin."

"Looks good, Mr. Cooper."

"Dig in guys."

After dinner we all sit out on the deck overlooking the ocean, but Coop and her mom are nowhere to be found. Huh…I talk to Arden and she said that Mrs. Cooper wanted to talk to her about something. We go inside to find her. We climb the stairs and hear, "Oh come on, Alex…have a bit more judgement…a band? Really? You had the biggest future and you go and take a year off to tour with a bunch of people…"

"Mom…those _people _are my friends and one of them is my girlfriend so back off…"

"You knew what I meant and No, Alex…I won't not when your throwing your future away."

"I'm not throwing it away Mom, I'm just postponing it til next year, why can't you understand that?"

"I told you when you called me that day that it was a bad idea, Alex…"

"Yeah, but you also said that it was my decision…"

"In which I thought, you being the reasonable, studious person that you are would decide to stay at UCLA…I mean you already threw your study abroad program away."

"I didn't throw it away, mother, I was in a car accident, you of all people should know what a car accident did to this family." I don't remember her telling me anything about a car accident

"Fine, Alex…I will accept the fact that you will be on tour and have an album, but next year, you must go to college."

"Yes, mom, I'm fine with that." I hear her sigh. "Hug?"

We walk into the room and see them hugging, oblivious to the fact that we had heard the whole conversation.

"Hey, Al, we were wondering where you went off to…"

"Oh, my mom and I were just talking about a few things…I'll be down in a second I just want to do something in my room first."

"Alrighty, hunny but come join us as soon as possible downstairs, no need to be anti-social, after all we only have tonight with you."

"I will mom." Alex walks off and Arden and I look at each other.

"Wow…I guess that's why she freaked the other night when I mentioned meeting her family." Ha, so I was right. Arden looks down and sighs, "Poor Al…she's falling below her parent's expectations…she's always met them and now she must be feeling awful…"

I nod, "She was always a parent pleaser…but she did it for her own fullfillment not for her parents. She was always competitive." I chuckle a bit and I see a weird glint in Arden's eyes.

We hear a guitar coming from Alex's bedroom. Must be playing a new song, I've never heard that one before.

We creep up to the doorway and peek in.

Alex is sitting down on her bed with her guitar strumming and looking down to the floor.

_You hold your head up to the sky_

_You say what kind of blue are you, are you?_

_Then you ride your pony 'round and 'round_

_It's diggin' a hole, right through, right through_

_You stumble down a yellow brick road_

_Spinning your shoes in the air, the air_

_Then you hold your breath and count to nine_

_Hoping that soon somebody will find you, find you_

_Go on, go on, go on the stars are watching_

_Just say, just say, just say what you're feeling_

_You know, you know, you know_

_You gotta take a bow and do it your way_

_It's okay, la, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_It's okay, la, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_You're fifteen miles over the speed_

_You're going fast as you can after your daydream_

_On your mark get set, you hurry away_

_And have a serious talk with your champagne_

_Go on, go on, go on the stars are watching_

_Just say, just say, just say what you're feeling_

_You know, you know, you know_

_You gotta take a bow and do it your way_

_It's okay, la, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_It's okay, la, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_It's time for you to prove within your ruby shoes_

_You deserve a smile with no regret_

_Oh, look at you kicking off your shoes_

_Dancing for the world to see, you got the power to believe_

_Open up and sing and go be free and fly away_

_Go on, go on, go on, the stars are watching_

_Just say, just say, just say, what you're feeling_

_You know, you know, you know_

_You gotta take a bow and do it your way_

_It's okay, la, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_It's okay, la, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_It's okay, la, da, da, la, da, da_

_It's okay, la, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

Wow…must be the song that gets her through her troubles. Arden smiles and knocks gently. Coop whips her head around.

"You two saw that huh…and heard the stuff before…" Wow she's good.

"How'd you know Coop?"

She shrugs, "The look you guys gave me, when I was hugging my mom." She knows us all too well.

"Drat, foiled again by the Coop." I fall over dramatically and we giggle. Arden just looks at us weirdly. "So anyways…why didn't you tell us?"

She shrugs, "It was a family issue that didn't need to be discussed."

"Bullshit Alex…" Whoa Ard… "You just don't like to share you like to be the hero and fucking deal with everything by yourself…" She's kind of fuming, I've never seen her so mad…except when I kissed Coop.

"Ard…I'm not talking to you like this…I don't know what's gotten into you but you need to get it under control, we're at my parent's house and your making a fool of yourself…" Alex goes into her closet and puts her guitar away.

"Of course…because they'd sooo prefer you to be with Ash, right? She's the favorite Davies." Shit, she's jealous of my relationship with her parents…

"Jesus Ard…we're not having this conversation right now…" Coop walks out and I give Arden a disappointed look, following her out.

"Coop, wait up…"

"No, Ash…just leave me alone, ok? I really don't want to do or say something I'll regret so please, let's just get through this night…"

We return downstairs and Alex socializes with her parents not paying attention to anyone else. Lucy and Wiley look at Arden and me curiously and we mouth we'll tell you later. They nod and that's how the rest of the night went. Fun first day of the tour….


	44. Homecoming For Now

**Next Chapter will be the last of this "season" so I'm making a second "season" as we speak. That's right a sequel. It just seems like a right time for a break in between and then I'll come back for some views later in their lives. Comment/Review on your thoughts. I'd love to hear 'em**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

****

Songs used: Stuck in the Middle- The Burning Hotels

Read, Review, ENJOY.

* * *

**Homecoming For Now**

**Ashley POV**

Thank God, we're home. I missed Spence so much and Lucy and Wiley look like love sick puppies. Alex and Arden haven't really been the same since our first night. They don't even cuddle anymore…which is really strange. We got through all of our concerts, apparently Alex and Arden can act because they seemed exactly the same on stage.

We get home and Lucy and Wiley take off for the house, pushing each other over to get to the door first. It's kind of adorable. Arden, Alex and I all take the bags inside and are met with Lucy and Ky making out on the couch and Bridget shoving Wiley into the wall while passionately kissing her . Jesus…I wonder what kind of greeting I'm getting.

Then I see her. My love. Standing there with a huge grin on her face. She runs over and jumps into my arms. Oh, how I missed her. God, it just made me value what I have with her so much more. I want her now and forever. We collide into a heated lip lock. When we surface, dazed from the kiss, we grin at each other and I wrap my arms around her, "God, I missed you so much babe…I can't believe that we only have this week…which'll be spent mostly in the studio….and then we have to go for another 3 weeks…I don't know if I can survive without you for that long, baby…"

She smiles, "We'll be fine baby…I missed you so much." She pecks my lips. "How's the Ardex situation?" Yeah I call her every night so she's up to date on everything.

I sigh, "Not good…" I hear a door slam as we're walking upstairs. I see Alex sitting next to Arden's door with her face in her hands, obviously frustrated.

Spencer and I walk over, "Laxxy? You ok hun?"

"What the fuck do you think, Ash? Huh? She's being fucking unreasonable and won't talk to me since dinner at my parents…" Ouch ok, no need to be snappy. She sighs, "I'm sorry Ash…It's just…I'm worried and frustrated all at the same time and it's fucking with my head. I'm gonna go and write another song for the album…we only need one more right?" I nod. We've got "White Lines and Red Lights", "Until the Day I die", a cover of "Glycerine" by Bush…we just threw that in there because we all liked the song and it's a crowd pleaser on tour, "Wait Another Day", "Jason", "Cross my Heart", and I convinced Coop to sing "Pony (It's ok)" for a bonus track. So we just need an 8th track, which hopefully Coop can get done by tonight so we can learn it and finish the album this week.

Spencer and I walk away, "Poor Alex…" She opens the door to our room. "Wonder what she's going to write about…" Yeah, me too Spence.

"Yeah…she's good at putting feelings into songs…you should hear her newest one, babe…it's kind of cute, were putting it on as a bonus track."

She smiles, "Yeah…I'll so be the first to get a copy of that album."

"Why get the album when you have the real thing?" I raise a brow and grin.

She flops onto our bed, "Hmm…good point…" I crawl ontop of her and kiss her tenderly before yawning. "Aww…someone's tired." I nod sleepily. "C'mere…" She opens her arms and I snuggle into her before drifting off to sleep.

I wake up hours later and see that it's 6 pm, Spence must be doing school work or chatting people up. I stretch and walk into Alex's room. She's passed out with her pages of her notebook scattered around her and Moose over her face. I gently pull Moose out of her grasp and put him in his case. I brush some of her hair out of her face, "Coop…wake up, bud.."

She groggily responds, "Bunnies…chainsaws…." I chuckle…the fuzzy bunnies with chainsaws reoccurring dream is adorable…

She opens her eyes and smiles, "Good…evening?" She grins.

I smile, "Hey Coop…" I suddenly remember a part of the conversation that she had with her mother. "Uh…can I ask you something?"

She looks at me curiously, "Yeah, of course…"

"When we listened in on your conversation a week ago with your mom…you mentioned a car accident…" She inhales and closes her eyes.

"Right…another part of my life that I used to hide because it just never came up," She pauses, running her fingers through her hair. "Uh, my birth mom was killed in a car accident."

I'm shocked, "So…Mama Coop is…"

"My step-mom, but I honestly don't think of her that way. She may have not given birth to me but she raised me and Mikey with my dad since I was 3 and he was 1." Wow…must've been hard to hear people say that she looks like her mom all the time, because they really look related.

She continues, "Uh…I was in the back seat and some guy ran through a red light smashing into the driver side corner of the car. The airbag deployed and it hit her in the chest so hard that she internally bled to death. I was 2. No one really knows what happened except for 2 year old me…" That's gotta be a burden on someone…she probably doesn't remember anything. "So yeah…I have a few photos but we don't discuss her except when I have family reunions on her side…which is few. No that we don't want to…its just an awkward subject to bring up…so yeah, that's my sad story. I don't bring it up because I'd rather not get pity looks and I'd rather be the person we all know, the goofball…its sometimes the only thing that keeps me from crying."

"God, Coop..I had no idea…But, I'm glad though that you're the person you are today because of it…" She grins and nods. I engulf her in a tight hug and she giggles a bit.

I hear a knock and look up to see Arden.

"Hope I'm not interrupting but dinner's ready, oh and Coop you better have had a song written…or were you busy?" She sneers out looking at me. I so don't like my sister right now…and she has really bad timing.

Alex shakes her head and looks sad staring at her bedspread, "Uh..Yeah, I've got one…we'll be right down Ard…" Arden huffs and storms off. Alex sighs, "You do realize she called me Coop…." Oh shit…she's right, there's something wrong with that picture. "Whatever, let's get downstairs and eat. I've got a song to perform." She gathers up her papers and Moose while I follow her downstairs.

Once dinner's over I walk over to Spencer who's washing dishes. Spence smiles and me and I grin back, winking. "Ah, so my lovely chef…you've outdone yourself…I'll do the dishes…you cooked…"

She smiles, "Thanks babe…I'm a little tired anyways…"

"Alright, just head out to the living room and make sure Coop is ready for her song pitch." She nods and kisses my cheek, walking off.

I walk into the livingroom a few minutes later and see Lucy and Ky curled up in the recliner, Wiley and Bridget sitting on the floor, cuddled up with pillows, Arden laying on the couch with her eyes closed and Spencer waiting for me on the loveseat. I take my seat and motion for Alex to go ahead.

She clears her throat, "So, I wrote us another song, I was inspired by my current situation and you all know about it so yeah…Here's "Stuck in the Middle"" Arden glances up at her and then looks away.

_I got in, you got out_

_I walked in, you walked out_

_As usual I'm stuck in the middle_

_I'm closer to closure_

_Admitting that it's over_

_As usual I'm stuck in the middle_

_Now you know_

_That you control everything_

_As usual I'm stuck in the middle_

_And now I'm drowning_

_In myself again_

_Yes, I'm drowning_

_In myself again_

She slows her tempo down and sings staring at Arden who still won't meet her eyes.

_Wide at night, I am dead_

_Wide at night, I am dead_

_Wide at night, I am dead_

_Wide at night, I am dead_

_Who knows how, I got out_

_Who knows how I got out_

_As usual I'm stuck in the middle_

_You showed us, you choked up_

_I told you, that you were messed up_

_As usual I'm stuck in the middle_

_Now you know_

_Now I control everything_

_Now as usual I'm stuck in the middle_

_Now _

She throws Moose next to Arden on the couch and walks off, scoffing and rolling her eyes.

"Good job, Ard…you successfully pissed off the unpissable Coop…makes for a good song, but your relationship is pretty much non-existent right now." That'd be Wiley. Normally that'd be my comment but I'm still shocked how I got thrown into the song a little. I mean she's stuck in the middle…between us. I look at Arden and she's staring back at me. We both look away and I snuggle farther into Spencer.

"So down to business…good enough for the album." I get a collective mumble for yes. "So it's settled…I'll work on the music and we'll start the album tomorrow. Get some rest guys."

"Guys, I'll take Coop…I'll meet you in the room later, Bridge." Bridget nods and Wiley and they both make their way upstairs.

"Ash, I'm gonna go upstairs…you should talk to Arden…" I nod and kiss Spencer on the cheek before she follows Bridget and Wiley upstairs.

"Night, guys…" Lucy and Ky walk upstairs. I walk over to the couch and pick up Moose before sitting down next to Arden.

I sigh, "Ard…what's this really about? Tell me, please. You're hurting Coop…and she doesn't let things affect her normally but your really getting to her…she's really vulnerable right now..."

She looks down, "I'm jealous…I've always been jealous that you've known her longer…you know her family…you were her first kiss…"

"But you can't help that Ard…She didn't even know you…you weren't even a possibility…"

"Yeah, I know…but my emotions don't seem to…"

"You know…the only thing that's hurt her so far is that you called her 'Coop'.." She looks up at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Really?" I sigh and nod. "Wow…I knew it was something that mattered to her…but not that it would hurt her more than anything else I've done…"

I stand up, "Arden…you need to fix this…or we're going to lose her…and by we I mean all of us…"

She nods, "I'll try…"

I shake my head, "No Ard…you must…"

I walk upstairs and see Wiley trying to talk to Coop who won't say anything, just stare at the floor. I sigh, Arden you better hurry, she's pulling away.


	45. Completed Albums and Cancelled Tours

**Well, this is the SEASON FINALE. I will be quite possibly posting the new season later tonight so keep a look out, it shall be called "Until the Day I Die." So yeah. I've loved all you comments so the more you update...the more you guys guilt me into posting the new season sooner.**

**Disclaimer: SON so not minnnneee, other people and my story...ya huh.**

**Songs used: Happy Birthday-The Inheritance**

* * *

**Completed Albums and Cancelled Tours**

**Ashley's POV**

Well it's been a tough week. Arden has been trying to get through to Coop but she won't hear it after the way Arden treated her for the past few weeks. We finished the album and we're releasing it tonight at the party. It also happens to be Arden's birthday…maybe Coop will bring it out for her birthday. I still smell drama though.

We're all getting ready for the party and I walk out to see Coop with her hair straightened…which I've never seen in my life. It looks good, different, but good. I glance at the others, they all look the same. I see Arden walk down the stairs and she is so not going out in public like that…she's wearing a black dress that barely covers her ass and is tight around her boobs. Inappropriate? I think yes. "Ard…go change." I warn and Coop looks over and her eyes bulge out of her head. "Ard…I mean it, it's not appropriate for our release party."

She rolls her eyes, "Oh come on, Ash….Alex likes it…don't ya Alex…" She whispers seductively in her ear and Coop shakes her head.

"Oh so it's Alex now?" She growls out a bit.

"Oh come on, Alex…Coop's not up for a little fun…?" She teases her running her fingers down her jaw. This will not end well.

"Coop's not ever up for fun with you…never was, never will be…" Alex brushes past her, "Little Davies…go change…" Shit, she acknowledged the age and height difference.

Arden growls, "Fuck you, _Coop_. Just fuck you. And while your at it go fuck my sister too, we all know you want to." She stomps upstairs. Jesus, she doesn't let go of grudges does she? I mean Coop didn't even do anything, it's my fault in the first place and she's turning it on her.

A half hour later we arrive at the party. Before we walk in Alex stops us, "Look guys…in advanced…I'm sorry…" She walks off and we all look at each other confused.

The party is pretty good. No sign of drama yet. Arden is chatting up Ethan…and I haven't seen Alex yet. The others are making out in corners and Spence and I are schmoozing over people. Our record has officially released and will be sold in stores in a few hours. I couldn't be happier.

Arden walks up to me, "Hey Ash…have you seen Alex?" I look at her and sigh, "No actually…I-" I spot Coop onstage. "Arden…turn around…"

"Hey guys…So besides this being our awesome record release party. It's also Arden Davies birthday…"Shit…Alex sounds a little drunk and she has an evil smirk…she's reverted back to anger and this will not end well. "So let's here it for the birthday girl!" Everyone cheers. "Anyways, enjoy the party…I know I will." Everyone cheers. Well…that's not what I expected.

Coop jogs off stage and heads towards the back room, everyone in the band follows worried about her. I stop them all hearing Coop talk to herself. "Shit…I couldn't go through with that…it's just cruel its not who I am…I couldn't hurt her and them infront of all these people…I just…I need to sing it now and get it out of my system…I'm sorry for this Ard…" We all look at Arden.

_Happy Birthday, you've wished your life away_

_Don't be happy, you'll live to see just one more day_

_This one's for you and everything you do_

_This one's for you_

_For everything you say, you know I'm not afraid_

_This one's for you, this one's for.._

_What have I done, you lie there cold next to another one. _

_I'll take my time, picking up the pieces to this sad, sad crime, _

_This one's for you and everything you do_

_This one's for you_

_For everything you say, you know I'm not afraid_

_This one's for you, this one's for.._

_(Please forgive me, Please forgive me)_

_Heeyyyyy, ayyyayyyayyy_

_(Please forgive me, Please forgive me)_

_Ayyy ayy ayyy ayyyy_

_Ohhh ohhh ohhh whoaaa ooo oooh_

_This one's for you and everything you do_

_This one's for you_

_For everything you say, you know I'm not afraid_

_This one's for you, this one's for.._

_You._

She sighs and walks towards the door, "Thanks guys for eavesdropping on my singing again. I'm moving out of the house, leaving the band and breaking up with Arden…"

We all stare at her in shock. "Can't fucking do this anymore…I just…It hurts a lot…I can't be in the fucking middle all the time…so I said I'd stick it out for the album…and I did. I need to get away." She starts to leave and I grab her by the arm, she whips around and smacks me. Her eyes widen and she covers her mouth.

"Al..al..it's ok…I know I scared you…It's gonna be alright…" I touch her shoulder trying to not notice my stinging cheek.

She shakes her head, whimpering a little, "No…it won't…"

"Al…let's just get home and talk about this…" That's Arden.

Alex looks up at her with tear filled eyes and nods.

We all leave the party and thank everyone saying that Coop came down with something.

We all make it home and Coop walks upstairs. We follow her and see her packing her bags. "Coop come on…" Wiley whines, "Don't do this.."

She huffs as she closes her bag and puts it next to the other ones that have been previously packed, "I can't Wiles…I can't be in this house…I can't be in the middle of every conflict and I can't be in this band…I need to do what's right for me..."

"Al…what's right for you is my sister, and she's right here…where you should be…" I speak the truth, they're both better when they're together.

She shakes her head, "We haven't really talked for two weeks…we don't have a healthy relationship…I just need to-"

"Run away from your problems, really Alex?" Bridget questions, "You can't run…"

"I'm not running…my parents pulled some strings and my newfound band popularity, the next semester is about to start…I'm going to Cornell…" Cornell? As in New York, Ithaca Cornell? That's fucking across the country.

"Alex…you can't go…" I plead, "Please Al…I just got you back…you can't leave me again…"

She shakes her head, "I'm sorry Ash…but it's how it has to be…I'll come back…" She hugs Bridget tightly and Wiley joins in. She moves onto Ky and Lucy. She stops and holds her arms out for me. I engulf her in a hug and sob. "Shh…Ash…it'll be ok…you've got Spence and everyone else here…I'll be back before you know it…" I nod and she turns to Spence who hugs her and whispers something in her ear, she nods.

She sighs, "Guess this is goodbye, Ard…" Arden looks at the floor. "Gonna look at me, babe?" She shakes her head. Coop places a kiss on her forehead and walks out.

Arden looks up and whispers after her, "Bye love…"

* * *

**And that's the last time they saw her…..PSYCHE**

**It's Sequel time.**


End file.
